Marriage Counseling: Gold Edition
by NejiHina100
Summary: Baby Gideon is saved and now Belle and Gold have a second chance at raising their son right. But first, they need counseling. So they begin therapy with Archie. Now they can hopefully fix the damage they caused to each other and set things right. It won't be easy, but they are willing to try. Set after Season 6 Winter Finale. Rate T for mature topics. No content.
1. Session 1

A few notes. Rumple kills the Black Fairy to save Gideon, Emma survives, Regina finally accepts the Evil Queen back inside her, and the Charming's curse is gone. So we have three months (maybe four?) until the show returns to try and fix all this. I had already started it but decided to wait until the winter finale and I'm glad I did. There's hope! It's very small but it's there! So it's easier to write this than when I first started. I am hoping to go over everything in their relationship so if you read something and feel I missed something, let me know. It's hard to keep track of everything.

* * *

Belle and Rumplestiltskin sat on the opposite sides of the couch. They did everything to avoid each other's gaze. Belle looked out the window to her left. Rumple was focused on the carpet as if it was the most interesting decor in the cricket's office. It might as well have been. Archie was sitting rather nervously in front of the two in his usual chair, a notepad rested on his crossed knees ready for notes, and Pongo gently snoring on his bed in the corner. The clock behind them was ticking away, filling the silence with a numbing lull.

Archie cleared his throat. "Since neither of you want to start, perhaps I will. How is Gideon doing?"

It was the best icebreaker he could find. The one thing they now had in common. And it was because of their newly reunited son that Belle and Rumplestiltskin were now here in his office for marriage counseling. This was their first session and already five minutes went by in complete silence. Archie supposed it was what he got for asking who wanted to go first but neither wanting to seem like they were the ones starting the blame game.

"Um, he's doing good." Belle said. "He's resting from his…adventure."

Rumple scoffed on the other side of the couch. Belle sent a quick glare his way but ignored him, turning her attention back to the window.

"That's good. Is Mother Superior healing well?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. Her and the fairies are keeping a better watch."

Rumple scowled again but didn't remark.

This time Belle spoke, in a firm tone, "What?"

"Nothing." Rumple shrugged his shoulders, his hands interlaced.

"No, it's okay." Archie intervened before Belle could argue. "What were you going to say, Gold?"

"She knows how I don't like the fairies and yet she insists they watch over him. Apparently she has forgotten how everything started. It's because she gave our son away to that pious insect that he was taken in the first place."

"You wouldn't let anyone else watch him."

"No, I said I didn't _want_ anyone else watching him. Why couldn't we had just brought him here?" Rumple asked.

"Because I didn't want him here in case…"

"In case what? You yell?"

"Me?!" Belle snapped her head towards him.

"Belle, Gold, please." Archie said. "It seems there is a lot of…trust issues among you two."

"Blame him."

"We're not blaming anyone, Belle." Archie quickly stated.

"If we are, how about we blame the people that tried to kill you? Who all was that again?"

Belle scoffed, crossing her arms, but it didn't stop Rumple from listing names.

"Hook, Regina, Emma, Zelena, and I'm sure the Charmings would have tried if they had the chance. And I certainly wouldn't have put it past the insects if it was in the claim of 'greater good'."

"Fairies. They're fairies."

"Who happen to shrink to the size of annoying gnats. And they glow."

When the two took a moment to catch a breath and silence filled the room once more, Archie took the chance to get up. He walked over to his coffee maker asking the couple if they wanted a cup. Both declined but he poured himself one anyways. He had a feeling he would need it. Most sessions lasted for only an hour, which would go by fast or slow considering the patience at the time and what they were talking about. Leroy's often seemed the longest. But considering the amount of damage Belle and Rumple had done to each other, Archie suggested a two-hour session instead. They would still require weeks of therapy before he could hope for any real change, but this was a start.

He sat back down and set aside his mug, taking the notepad in his hands. "Before we start I wanted to ask a few more questions. Gold, how are you doing?"

Rumple looked questionably at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had to not only kill your father, but now your mother."

"I did what I had to." He said.

"To protect the people you love."

Rumple saw Belle take a deep breath in the corner of his eye, trying to hold back a shudder, "Yes."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"About killing my parents? No."

There was a pause. Archie asked, "Belle, are you okay?"

Rumple looked over to his wife. He could swore he saw a tear but they both knew she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay to feel sad right now. The thought of having to kill your own parents is hard. Even if it's to protect those you love."

"I'm not the one that had to do it." She said matter of factly.

"But you can't imagine it."

Belle sniffed. Quickly wiping away her tear. "No," She whispered.

"I suppose it's easy for me." Gold said. "I don't care much for my parents…and they didn't care about me."

"That can't be true." Belle turned to look at him.

Rumple chuckled, playing with his ring. A nervous habit. "Yes, because a caring parent wouldn't refuse to wake up their pregnant daughter from a sleeping cure out of spite for the father."

He glanced at her and immediately regretted it. She was trying really hard to hold back the crying. All he wanted was to move over and take her in his arms, to tell her he didn't mean any harm from it, but he knew that would be the wrong move. So he stayed put.

"Belle-"

"No. It's okay." She told him, cutting him off from what she knew would be an apology. It was her fault for assuming her father would wake her. She knew how much he hated Rumplestiltskin. He only attended the wedding because he didn't want to upset her. But since she was in a sleeping curse and wasn't there for him to please, it was a free hand to do what he wished. She truly was naive if she didn't even know what her father was really like. Naive, or she simply didn't care to see it. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"Belle, how did you feel when Gold told you your father wouldn't wake you up?"

The men gave her a moment to compose herself as she wiped away the tears, trying to catch her breath again.

"Shocked. But after thinking about it I guess I shouldn't have been. Father always did hate Rumplestiltskin. I guess I had hoped that his love for me was enough to wake me. I hadn't thought about him not waking me up out of spite."

"Have you talked to your father about that?"

Belle shook her head. "I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"Why not?" Archie asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was too busy."

Deciding to move on from the conversation Archie looked back to Gold. "Very well. After you two got married that was when things started…"

"To fall apart?" Belle looked up.

"Change. You two seemed to go in your own different directions."

"Yes. Belle was too busy helping the heroes."

Belle scoffed. "They needed my help."

"If they had any brains they could have done it themselves. I don't believe they need you to do research. Despite what their actions show, they are not incompetent."

"I wanted to help my friends." Belle retorted.

"They are not your friends!" Rumple yelled.

Belle jerked back in shock. She knew her husband had a temper, but he rarely showed it in front of her. In fact, she could count on one hand when she was actually present when Rumplestiltskin, well, lost it. The number was four. But it was only one of those four moments where he actually yelled at her. Belle was breathing in short strides, waiting until Rumple reigned his anger in. She just wished she understood why he was so angry.

"Why do you think that, Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled as if it was the funniest question he ever heard. To him, it was. "Out of all of those 'friends' she claims them to be," He said using air quotes to emphasize his point, "Four had tried to kill her. Only one of them was cursed at the time."

"Emma."

"Yes." He said. When he spoke it was like he was tasting venom. "Hook had tried to kill her four times already. Emma sent a bear after her. Zelena's first order when she got hold of the dagger was for me to kill Belle. Regina…Regina did worse. So I can't imagine how she can think _any_ of those people are her friends. What's worse is that it wasn't me who was there holding her hand when she gave birth. No, it was the woman who sent a bear after her and that pirate she calls a boyfriend. I may be twisted, but even I think that's a little sick."

"They've changed." Belle said in defense. "I remember very well what they have done to me-"

"I don't think you do."

"But they have shown that they can be better people."

Rumple looked at her. "You know, I can forgive Miss Swan. I understand better than most what it's like when you're cursed. When you have voices in your head. And in her defense, she didn't try to directly kill you. In fact, that wasn't even her real intention. So I can forgive that. But I don't understand how you can forgive the others."

"Regina apologized, sincerely, and I knew she meant every word. And you can't deny that she really is trying."

"You're right. Even with the Evil Queen back inside her, she really is trying. Your next defense?"

Belle glared at him. She hated that question, as if she was on trial. "Fine. Hook, while his apology might have been fake, has helped."

"You mean saving you from Hyde."

"Not just that."

Rumple sighed. "Belle, you do understand that in most cases when he's helping you, he's doing so in spite of me. Because he knows that seeing my arch enemy and the man I have wanted dead for centuries helping my wife and being there for her when she won't let me…kills me."

Belle went silent for a moment, thinking back on all those moments Hook had helped and wondering if what some part of it was true. She crossed her arms in a defiant way. "When Hook suggested hiding me on the Jolly Roger-"

"It wasn't a very good hiding spot, dearie."

She sent him another glare but continued, "I told him you wouldn't be happy. He…might have said something like your wrath would be an added bonus."

"Gold," Archie interrupted. "Have you told Belle how it felt when she went to Hook and Zelena for help?"

He scoffed. "She knows how I would feel. She just didn't care."

"Belle?"

Belle didn't look at either men, taking her attention back to the window. She didn't want to tell the truth, but she had to. That's why they were here. To be honest. No matter how much it hurt.

"Belle, why did you go to Hook and Zelena for help?" The doctor asked.

"In my defense I didn't go to Hook for help. He offered it."

"And Zelena?"

She sighed, keeping her arms crossed. She tightened them a little hoping it would control the tears that were starting to come back.

"You knew this woman had killed his son and most likely tortured him for a year. But you went to her for advice. Why?" Archie asked. He knew Belle didn't like to be reminded, and he didn't miss the quick hitch of breath at the word torture, but he had to remind himself that he was there to help. This was definitely the hardest case he had but as long as Belle and Gold were willing to try, so was he.

"Like her father she did it to spite me."

"I was scared, Rumple!" She started crying again. "Okay, maybe a small part of me did. Maybe a small part of me wanted to hurt you and I knew going to Zelena would…sting, but I also hoped that being a new mother herself maybe she could offer some advice."

"Advice?" Rumple asked shockingly. "She raped a man to get pregnant to spite her sister out of jealously. And then she offers you a sleeping curse which you naively took. Forgive me if I don't think Zelena is the best mother."

Belle gave him a look, confused by what he said. The way he had ended his sentence, it was as if he wasn't done. "Or what?"

Rumple looked away, not answering.

"Or what, Rumple?" She asked again more firmly. "Or me? You don't think I'm a good mother?"

"Well you did put yourself _and_ our child in danger by going under a sleeping curse."

"Because I was afraid we would lose time in case Hades decided to speed up my pregnancy like Emma did with Zelena."

"Well that didn't prevent anything, did it? Not to mention you also willing handed our son over, abandoning him."

"I gave him his best chance."

"How did that work out?"

Archie watched the two in shocking silence. He knew there would be arguing and yelling, there often was with broken marriages, but this was different. Belle had intentionally wanted to hurt Gold and while he understood where Gold was coming from on his points, he seemed to enjoy throwing Belle's mistakes in her way.

"Gold, do you think you were right all along?" He asked.

"I did manage to save our child from Hades contract _without_ any more complications. Unlike…" He gestured to Belle.

"May I ask," Belle quietly said, "How did you do it?"

Rumple looked at her. He never did tell her how he managed to end the contract, but that was because after she woke up she had left him and was too busy walking away to listen. "I contacted my father."

"Peter Pan?" Archie asked. "Wasn't he…"

"We were in the Underworld so we got to see a lot of old faces. The Underworld is a place where souls go if they have unfinished business, which apparently my father qualified."

"What was his unfinished business?" Belle asked.

"That's besides the point." Rumple told her. "The point is I contacted my father for help. We kidnapped Zelena-"

"You what?!" Belle sat up straighter in shock.

Rumple sighed, giving himself a moment to compose his patience before looking at his wife and gently saying, "May I please continue?"

Belle's face softened. She glanced at Archie who nodded. She leaned back into the couch and let Rumple finish his story. "I'm sorry." She quickly added.

"Anyways, we kidnapped Zelena and sent a letter to Hades to meet us at Granny's. He was to bring the contract with him. Once he arrived I told him the deal. To get Zelena back he was to tear up the contract."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why would Hades care about Zelena?" Archie questioned.

"They were in love." Rumple answered. He rather enjoyed the shocked expression on the cricket's face and wondered if there was some sort of sickening feeling behind it. He didn't blame the man. Though he did suppose the two made a good pair. Dangerous, but good. They were both vain and wicked. He continued.

"Apparently, he really did care for the witch…because he tore the contract up."

Belle looked over to him, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe his story, but Rumple didn't lie about things like that. Could it had really been that easy?

"He asked for Zelena back and I handed her over. You see doctor, Belle's plan was to put herself under a sleeping curse, only after I refused to things her way."

"What was her way?"

"To find a way to use _only_ light magic. To try and turn the dark magic into light. I told her it wasn't possible."

"It is." She said.

"No, it's not." He sneered. "Because if you would listen for a moment, you would know that dark magic must exist. It's called a balance. Dark magic _can't_ be turned into light. It can only be _used_ for light purposes. There is a difference. You didn't like that because it wasn't what you wanted, so you walked away all upset. Telling me it was your way or the highway."

"I didn't say that." She furrowed her brows.

"Again, that's not the point. So once you were under the sleeping curse, I went the highway. In fact, I didn't even need to use magic. All it took was a little threat. In the end, the contract was torn up and everyone survived. Even the witch." He sneered with venom. "Far less trouble than what you went looking for. But you were so insisting on using light magic that you wouldn't listen to reason. Belle, we were dealing with the god of the Underworld. Did you honestly believe only light magic would work? Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire. Sometimes, there is no other way. You can't have it the way you think it should be all the time."

"Belle, why were you so determined to use light magic?" Archie asked.

"Because I know that the more Rumple uses dark magic, the worst he gets. It's as if everytime he uses dark magic, he's not willing to try and be better."

"But it sounds like from what I'm hearing that you weren't willing to try either."

"What does that mean?"

"It sounded like to me that you weren't willing to try and compromise. And that's what marriage is. It's a lot of compromise, give and take. No one person has all the right answers. I know I don't know much about magic, but what Gold says has some logic. Not everything in the world can be good. The bad has to exist for us to learn, to get stronger."

"I understand that, but sometimes it's as if Rumple is using the curse as an excuse to hurt people."

"It doesn't sound like he hurt anybody. Like he said, it was just a little threat. And forgive me, but I can't seem to think of a perfect way to deal with the Lord of the Underworld without threats or somebody getting hurt. That's not saying someone should, but sometimes you do have to fight fire with fire."

Archie looked over to the clock and held back a sigh. It was only thirty minutes pass the time they started. Why did he suggest a two hour session again?

"Is there anything else one of you would like to talk about?"

Both Belle and Rumple were back to how they started. Staring at the window and carpet, trying to avoid each other's presence. The only sound for a few moments was the clock ticking and Pongo shifting in his bed for a better position. Then Archie did sigh.

"It's okay to speak up. Doing so isn't saying you're blaming the other. We're here to talk about what bothers us and hope to find a solution. We can even start off small. It doesn't have to be anything big. It doesn't have to be anything about family business or magic. How about something in your everyday life?"

The couple remained in silence. Archie cleared his throat. "Very well. You two are living together again, correct? Because of Gideon?"

Rumple let out a breath. "Yes."

"Separate rooms?"

Belle and Rumple glanced at each other nervously. Where was the doctor going with this?

"Yes." Belle answered. "Despite my...lack of full trust, Rumple has more experience with babies than I do. I'm not sure what to do all the time."

"Well that's okay. It's good to learn."

"Sure." She mumbled.

"How did you feel when you thought you would have to raise him on your own?"

"She didn't have to." Rumple interrupted. "She chose to. Or should I say she chose not to raise him at all."

"Gold." Archie said, though not in the scolding manner one would think.

"There's something I don't understand." Belle said, "You claim you would never harm our child, which I know I should believe, but why did you steal that child?"

Rumple looked at her. "Back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Belle nodded. "Yes."

"What does that have to do with our child?"

"It doesn't, just answer the question."

"Belle." Archie scolded her.

Rumple chuckled. "It was the only way to summon the Black Fairy."

"Are you sure?"

He stared at her, thoughts running through his mind. "If there was another way, I would have done it. You know me. I can't leave a child fatherless, or parentless, if I had another choice. You know that from our adventure with Robin Hood. I needed the child so I could get what I wanted."

"What would you have done with the child after you got whatever it was you wanted?"

"I would have handed him back to the parents."

Belle scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"This is something I have an issue with." Rumple looked at Archie. "Belle has this tendency to assume she's always right just because she reads a lot of books."

"That is not true!" She retorted shockingly.

"You think you know me really good, Belle, but you don't know as much as you like to think you do."

"You never tell me."

"You never listen!"

"How can I when you use the same lies and excuse!"

"See! Just now, you're assuming you know exactly what I'm going to say before I can even defend myself. On the docks, after Hyde tried to kill you, you stopped me before I could say anything. You said exactly this, 'I don't want to hear it'. Yet you ask for the truth."

Rumple paused. He didn't want to continue on with his next thought, but he knew it would help. At least he hoped it would. He played with his ring again, trying to banish the nervousness. "That night, at the town line," Belle glanced out the corner of her eye, "You had the dagger. The real dagger. You had it in your hand. I was yours to command. All you had to do was ask for the truth and I would have had no choice but to obey. I couldn't lie. But you never even bothered. You didn't care about what you did to me. You were finally being a hero, saving the town and a man who had not fully redeemed himself, banishing the beast."

"That's not true." Belle whispered. She cursed herself. Could she stop crying for just a moment? Even though her pregnancy was already done and the baby was out of her, she guessed her emotions were still running high. Though of course that was just an excuse for being weak at the moment. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Rumple, but she couldn't help but cry every time she thought about that night. It was only there first session and already they were discussing their lowest point in their relationship. She knew it would be foolish to think it would get better, but she had to wonder. Why was Rumple bringing it up? Wouldn't he want to forget about it like her? Maybe it meant he was actually willing to try.

"Is it?"

She looked at him. She gave a sad scoff. She should have known better. Emma liked to claim how her superpower was being a human lie detector, but Belle knew better. After his hundreds years of lying and deceiving, Rumplestiltskin took the prize. Nothing could get past him.

"Belle?" Archie asked, pulling her out of his thoughts.

"I felt broken, Rumple, When I found the dagger, I just shattered. Like all the whispers I would hear behind my back after we got married were real."

"What whispers?" He asked.

"That you only married me because I was easy to trick. Too gullible and naive to figure out what you were plotting. That you only married me because it worked with your plans. That you never did love me."

"Belle, that isn't true. I love you more than any power. I always have. I always will. I just hate that you didn't believe it."

She laughed as she continued to wipe away tears. Archie leaned over to his desk and grabbed the box of tissues, handing it to her. "Just like you never believed I could love you?"

Rumple leaned back, taking deep breaths. "I do believe there is a slight difference between our situations."

"How?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"I've never been loved. You had your mother and father. Everyone I've ever loved...left. Left or abandoned me. But left none the less."

Archie watched as Belle fell into a contemplating silence. He could see in her eyes that she was calculating the past and putting things together.

"Just like I did." She answered so softly. "There were so many times I've told everyone; Regina, Zelena, Neal, even you, that I would never give up. I told Neal that I loved all parts of you. Even the parts that belonged to the darkness."

"You even told me that you would never become like Milah, or Cora, or even Zelena."

"And I did."

Archie wasn't sure why the silence felt awkward. He guessed it was because Belle and Gold had probably forgotten he was there. He was glad to see they were actually talking and figuring things out themselves, but he knew they still had a long way to go. He cleared throat bringing back their attention.

"So it's already been one hour. Would you two like to continue, or shall we quit for today?

"I thought you wanted a two hour session?" Belle asked.

"Yes, well it seemed we covered more ground in one hour than I thought. And it seems you two had already learned something. I think it will be okay to stop for today but if you two want to continue, we can."

Belle and Rumple looked at each other, hoping the other would make the decision.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay continuing."

"Are you sure?" Rumple asked. She nodded.

"Wonderful." Archie smiled. "Now why don't we take a break from the heavy stuff and talk about what the plans are."

"Plans?" Belle asked.

"As we have already discussed, you two are living together, but in separate rooms. How is that going so far? Living together after everything you've been through?"

The two thought about it. It's only been a few days, but so far…

"Better than I thought." Belle said.

"Yes. We've learned that we can actually be...civil towards one another."

"That's great! I assume it helps having the baby there."

"Yes," Belle nodded. "Neither one of us wants to yell in front of him, so we kind of have no other choice but to be civil."

"Sometimes that might be best. What was it exactly, Belle, that made you agree to live with Gold? You seemed ready to raise the child on your own, but now you seem okay with having Gold there to help."

"Apparently I can't make good decisions as a mother."

"I didn't say that." Rumple said to the side.

"I know," Belle quickly stated. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you were right. I put us under a sleeping curse and then sent our child away. Causing him to be kidnapped."

"That wasn't your fault."

"No, but it was because of my choice that it happened. Rumple...I'm sorry."

He looked at her. He didn't show any expression, but he felt shocked. He honestly had not expected Belle to apologize so quickly.

"I should have known you wouldn't hurt our child. After everything you've been through because of Neal, it was foolish for me to think otherwise. I was...I was being stupid and as usual jumping to conclusions. I never took the time to think. I guess I'm not as smart as people say, or as I would like to think."

"You are smart, Belle. You just did what you thought was right."

"It doesn't meant it was right."

"How did you feel when Belle asked you to stay with her?" Archie looked at Gold.

"Relieved." He said after thinking for a moment.

"How so?"

"That...maybe she hadn't completely given up on me."

"So everything seems to be going well at the house?"

They both nodded.

"Where are you staying at? Your house, Gold?"

"No, we chose the mansion."

"By the lake." Belle added.

"Why that place?"

Belle gave a sideway smile. "I guess it felt right. It's where we spent our honeymoon and where Gideon was born. It seemed fitting to start everything over there."

"Also, no one stopped us."

They both laughed.

"We both really like the mansion so we're hoping to find a way to own it."

"It really shouldn't be that difficult. I am still the landlord. While Regina may still be the mayor, she doesn't have claim to where we can or can't live. I think it just bothers her that we're getting it."

"I don't think they like knowing Rumple gets...more." Belle said.

"They?" Archie asked.

"The Charmings, Regina, the pirate."

"Why do you say that?"

Rumple looked over at Belle. "Say what?

"You call Hook 'the pirate'. Why?"

"When he can stop calling me the Crocodile maybe I'll let up. Does it not bother you when Regina or Zelena call you names?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "That's just their nature."

"It's no one's nature to be mean and call people names. They do it because they choose to. You can't tell me it doesn't bother you when they call you 'bookworm'."

Belle thought for a moment. "Maybe it does a little. And maybe I don't like it when Hook calls me 'love,' but what else can I do?"

"Have you thought about telling them that?" Archie asked at the same time Rumple said, "I don't like it when he calls you that either."

"What difference will it make?"

"Maybe they will stop? Belle, everyone deserves respect. And sometimes, while it might not seem like much, calling someone by their name rather than an insult can be a good way to start." Archie said.

"I guess it doesn't bother me." She finally said.

"That's because…" Rumple stopped mid-sentence. She looked over to him.

"Because what?"

He sighed, playing with is ring. "You've never been bullied."

"Rumple, your childhood couldn't have been that bad."

He just stared at her with no expression, but Belle understood what he meant. "You've been bullied?"

"Belle," He sat up straighter. "I was a scrawny kid whose father abandoned him, living with two spinsters. An orphan. I was the prime target for bullying."

"Well don't think I've never been bullied either. I've had people whispering behind my back ever since I was a child. Even my own father thought it was strange that I loved books more than boys or trying to be proper. The only person who ever really appreciated my love for books was my mother."

"There's difference between being teased and being bullied. I doubt anyone has pummeled you to the ground."

"People actually beat you up?" Belle asked.

"You act like that's shocking."

"Um…"

"Often times, Belle," Archie said, "People become bullies because they've been bullied themselves. Not to say you're actually a bully." He quickly added, hoping not to offend Gold. He only shrugged and said it was okay. Belle tried to hide her smile.

"But it's because they refuse to let anyone else walk over them again that they become a bully themselves."

"I've watched Regina grow up and while no one actually bullied or teased her, her mother Cora was rather controlling. Of course Regina didn't like that. So once she learned her magic and banished her mother to Wonderland, she made sure no one could control her again." Rumple said.

"Magic you helped her learn."

"I may have helped her learn her magic, but trust me dearie when I say I didn't make her the Evil Queen."

"No, but you did show her the way."

"Yes, show. I _never_ pushed anyone. I never forced someone to make their choice. It was all their own."

"But why?" Belle asked.

"Because despite some cases, I knew what it felt like to be controlled and forced to do something you didn't want to do. I wasn't going to put someone else through that."

"But this was before Zelena had your dagger."

He stared at her again. "And before I was the Dark One."

Belle didn't reply back but waited until he continued. When seconds passed and he didn't speak she knew he wasn't going to tell her. She opened her mouth to say something but she saw Archie in the corner of her eye signaling to let it go right now. That perhaps it was too painful for him to talk about right now. She leaned back in her seat, leaving Rumple in silence.

A timer on Archie's phone went off telling them their two hours were up. He was surprised how fast the second hour went by.

"I'm very happy with the progress you two made today. That was quite impressive." He smiled. "I would say that I would like to see you both again tomorrow, but I want to try something. After everything you learned today, I want you to take a day off."

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"Well, not come in tomorrow. I want to see how tomorrow goes. How you handle things after everything that's been talked about today. Then we can come back the day after and start from there."

The three stood up, startling Pongo up from his nap. Belle gave Archie a hug and he shook Gold's hand. They both thanked him for his help and promised to be back the day after tomorrow. They left his office and headed downstairs.

"Um, are you hungry?" Belle asked. "We can eat here at Granny's first before we go pick up Gideon."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, but I'm asking you if you're okay with that." She smiled.

He chuckled. "I'll compromise..and say yes."

Belle giggled and they headed down the stairs for a burger, both filled with a new understanding of each other and room for hope and a new start.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, Archie's office is located right above Granny's. Not sure how that works, but I guess she has more than one level in that inn. Lol Sorry if this first chapter was long. The next one is 1,000 words less. Let me know if it's too long or a good length. Thanks!


	2. Session 2

Archie stared at Gold and Belle. They were still sitting on opposite sides of the couch but they didn't seem to be avoiding each other's gaze. That was an improvement. It was small, but an improvement nonetheless.

"So, how did yesterday go after our first session?" Archie asked.

They glanced at each other.

"Better than expected." Belle said.

"Really?"

Belle nodded. Gold let out a breath. "It was quiet."

Belle looked over at him. "What do you mean quiet?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying we didn't talk about much."

"So you want to talk now?" She scoffed.

Rumple sighed, trying to reign in his impatience. "Belle, I am willing to try. But you have to let me."

She looked at him before turning her head to Archie, hoping he would just begin the session.

"That's wonderful, Gold. Belle, what do you think about that?"

She shrugged.

"It's okay to say what you're feeling." Archie said.

"Tell him that."

Gold sighed. "Belle."

They waited for a few moments. Rumple was hoping she would just get over her tantrum and begin. He loved her more than anything, but sometimes he had to remind himself that he was hundred of years older. He had more patience than she did and while Belle wasn't a child, she could still easily act like one.

"Fine. I've asked him before to talk to me plenty of times, but he never seems to. He always tells me that he's fine and it's nothing for me to worry about. But I know that's not true! Rumple, I'm not as blind as you think."

"I never said you were." He looked at her. "It's just…sometimes you have this tendency to…push."

"Push?"

"Belle, I have a lot of issues. I know that. I can't just talk about things when _you_ want to."

"You're right." Archie said. "And you shouldn't have to. Everyone deals with their own damage at their own pace. For some, it's easy to face. For others, it's harder. It takes longer."

"It doesn't help when before I can help myself with one problem, another arises."

"Well, if you won't messing with so many lives-"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Rumple, you do have to admit that most of your problems are your fault."

"Belle," Archie intervened before Gold could get a word in. "Let's take a moment to think about that. I will admit that most of his…dealing," He sent a quick glance at the pawnbroker who just scoffed, "Can be the cause of some of his troubles. But tell me, is it his fault that his parents abandoned him?"

Belle's voice hitched. She was caught completely off guard and realize that what she said was stupid. Was this what Rumple meant by her always assuming? She opened her mouth but quickly shut it, waiting for the doctor to finish.

"Knowing both of his parents abandoned him, never wanting him, is the foundation of his trust issues. Our bonds with our parents are what starts our future relationship. If we know we are loved and cared for then we open ourselves up to others. Gold never really got that so it's difficult for him to trust others to love him. I don't see that as his fault."

"I said 'most' of his problems." She mumbled.

Rumple sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, resting it back against the couch. Not even fifteen minutes passed and already he was starting to get stiff. He let out a laugh.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Nothing." He smirked. He certainly wasn't going to tell his joke about his wife actually being a pain in his neck. That would certainly make things worse.

"Speaking of parents," Archie continued. "Belle, how is your relationship with your father?"

Gold looked at her. He was actually curious to where exactly she stood with that flowery knight of a father. She had honestly believed that that simpleton would wake her up without taking in his spite for her husband. Honestly, Rumplestiltskin didn't blame her. He had hoped Maurice would wake her up too, but only because his own kiss failed.

"It's okay." She finally said after thinking about it.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged.

"Well, you had believed that your father would wake you up, but he didn't. Surely, that would bring up some resentment."

Belle sighed, glad she wasn't already crying. "It did hurt to hear that. I know my father still loves me, it's just…shocking that he would be so petty."

"Let's go back a little. Have you ever really sat down with your father and talked to him about your relationship with Rumplestiltskin?"

Belle shook her head. "No. I never had the time."

Rumple scoffed, but Belle didn't get upset. She understood what that meant.

"What is it?" Archie asked.

Gold looked over to Belle, as if asking for her permission, but she didn't say anything. She did however give him a quick glance telling him it was okay to talk.

"I'm not sure if she ever told you, but shortly after the curse broke her father tried to have her sent over the town line."

Archie was quiet for a moment. He was recalling the town line and remembering what exactly that meant. "You mean…"

"Yes. He tried to wipe his own daughter's memory, even of himself, all because he couldn't accept that she was in love."

"He couldn't accept that I was in love with Rumple. He kept thinking I was cursed and he was saving him."

"But he had come to the wedding." Archie stated, still a little confused.

"Only because I pleaded. He said he finally accepted it and…and saw how happy Rumple made me so he agreed to come. Hearing that he wouldn't wake me up…it felt like everything I knew about my father was shattered."

"You used that word twice already. Shattered. Why is that?"

Belle shrugged. "It seems fitting."

"It is." Gold said.

They looked at him and he regretted speaking.

"Can you explain?" Archie asked gently.

Rumple took a deep breath, reminding himself why he was here. Somehow it was easier to talk about his feelings now, to talk to Belle. But he supposed that was because he couldn't bear to be so close to losing her and his son as he was only days before.

"You could say that's how I felt when my father let go of me. Quite literally."

"You were only a child then." Archie said. "That couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't."

He remained silence, quietly telling them he didn't want to continue. Remembering what he had said only moments ago Archie dropped the subject.

"Continuing on with relationships, let's talk about friends."

He almost smirked at their sudden reactions, both nearly snapping their heads toward him.

"I rather not." Belle chuckled.

"Why? Afraid you're going to learn I was right?"

"Gold," Archie warned.

"Just because you were right doesn't mean you always are."

"I didn't say that." He shrugged, smiling. "But you admit I was right."

Belle sighed, throwing her hands up before letting them fall in an exasperated expression.

"What do you think he was right about, Belle?"

She sighed, crossing her arms. "That maybe whenever Hook was helping me, he did it to spite Rumple. But maybe that was just what he said. An added bonus. I honestly do believe Hook changed, along with the others. So really, you were only…a quarter right."

"A quarter? What about them killing you?"

"What does that have to do with them changing?"

"A lot, actually. Because I believe you choose to believe only what you want. To look at only what you want and ignore anything that's bad. In fact, you do that about everything. You're not willing to see the bad side just because you don't like it."

"That's not true!"

"Then what is true?" Rumple forced, staring at his wife. Damn it! There were more tears, but this time he wouldn't relent. He needed to know. He couldn't keep going along with her fantasies of heroes and light magic.

The clock ticked and Rumple realized that Pongo wasn't here today. Meaning without his snoring it was more quiet than usual.

"Rumple, I don't like feeling like I'm being used. I hate it!"

"I know it sucks, but I find it hard to have pity for you when you continue to put herself in harms way out of reckless behavior."

"You've used me as well!"

"I know! And I'm sorry. I really am, but my probably is that….you're not forgiving me."

"What?" She asked.

"Nearly everyone of those heroes you call friends, _even_ the Charmings, have used you in some way. All for their own benefits. And yet you forgive them long before you are willing to even _think_ about forgiving me. I may have used you, and I'm sorry, but all I ever wanted was to protect you. At least, after I knew I loved you."

Belle leaned back. He was talking about when he used her to call upon the Black Fairy. Making her think she was trying to save the child. She guessed it really didn't matter too much. They weren't in love at the time. Back then they were just master and servant, and in the end she did manage to save the child. But that was years ago. Now she had to focus on the present and the child whose life they were both a part of.

"Belle, do you agree?" Archie asked, once again taking on the role of the silent watcher as they tried to figure things out themselves.

She wiped her eyes. There less tears this time. She guessed that meant things were getting easier. She almost didn't like that. "I guess I don't fully understand what he means. How did the Charmings use me?"

"I do believe they can babysit their own child. Every single time a disaster hits, mostly due to their own faults, they always call upon you to watch over Neal. They always call upon you to do research. As I said, I know you're good but they are not _that_ incompetent. Tell me, when have they _ever_ helped you without anything in return? Or when have they ever helped you period?"

Belle was steadying her breathing as she recalled what she liked to think her worst moments with…her friends.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

She looked at the doctor before quickly looking away. Was Rumple really right?

"After we returned from Camelot, after…Emma took you." She looked at Rumple who leaned back listening. "They were busy trying to find a way to contact Merlin. They thought he would be the best way to help save Emma or understand her curse. I told them that we didn't need to bother contacting Merlin, because we already knew someone who could help."

She chuckled. "They actually seemed very confused about what I was talking about. I told them it was Rumple. As soon as I said his name their faces fell and they immediately regretted asking. They didn't say it, but somehow I knew. They told me that if it wasn't because of Rumple we wouldn't all be in this situation."

"What situation?"

"I don't know. Maybe the curse and the town? Though I think they meant Emma being the Dark One. Regina even said that if you had stayed in New York than Emma wouldn't be the Dark One. As if it was all your fault that she went chasing after it."

Belle sighed. She hated how she forgot that moment, but it made sense to everything Rumple was saying. No, she hadn't forgotten. She chose to ignore it.

"How did that make you feel?" Archie asked.

"Angry! I tried to tell them that Emma was to blame for our situation, with her being the Dark One and everyone forgetting, just as much as Rumple. That she was seduced by the darkness just as he was. But it didn't matter. I asked them what would happen if something bad happened to Rumple."

"What did they say?"

She let out a heavy breath. "They said that was a…a chance they would have to take. Let's just say I was on my own trying to save Rumple."

Rumple had his head rested on his fingers. He didn't seem surprised that the heroes would say something like that, but he was angry that they treated Belle the say they had after everything she helped them with.

"I chose to ignore it. I chose to focus more on the good than the bad. But how is that a bad thing?"

"Well," Archie shifted in his seat. "it's not. And it's a good thing to forgive others. But sometimes, we can't forget what they did. Allowing ourselves to forget the hurt others have done to us helps guard us against harm they might do in the future. You seem to follow that idea with Gold. Yet, perhaps too much. You just said yourself that you chose to ignore the hurt they did to you, and it seems you put all of your guard up against Rumple. Perhaps that's allowing the others to, as Gold puts it, use you. Is this the worst moment you had with them? I know Regina did a lot of damage, and Hook did shoot you in the back," Belle nodded. "But was there any other occasions?"

"Regina took her heart and refused to give it back based on an assumption, Hook tried to kill her multiple times actually, Emma sent a bear after her, and Zelena….well," He cocked her head. "She's just crazy."

Archie blinked. "Wow."

"Yes, and she continues to forgive them, go to them for advice, protects them against me, and is willing to fight alongside them if it means trying to destroy me."

"What? When did I do something like that?"

"Taking away my second chance at being a father nearly destroyed me and you hid behind their protection. Oh!" He sat up. "Also, we can blame Snow White for Hyde learning I had a wife and that she was pregnant."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to figure me out. Also, Hyde told me." He smirked.

"Wait," Belle sat forward. "What happened?"

"While I was in New York trying to wake you up from the sleeping curse, Henry decided it was brilliant idea to, once again, destroy magic. At that moment Snow White, Charming, the pirate, and the witch, were using the Sorcerer's wand to create a portal to send everyone home. It malfunctioned, so to speak, and sent them to the Land of Untold Stories."

"Where they met more people whose lives you messed with."

"You're really not wasting time pointing that out, are you?" Rumple looked at her. "Anyways, yes, they met Hyde. He locked them up thinking they were working for me and asked them what I wanted. He presumed to choke Hook, which I wouldn't have minded, until they told me why they were there. Hyde said this. The woman with black hair, which we know is Snow, told him that they weren't working for me. That I was their enemy. That I was the reason they were all there and not because they were playing around with a powerful wand or because Henry tried to destroy the magic of the town. She went to tell him that I was trying to wake up the woman I loved…who was pregnant."

"She said that to save Hook." Belle said as if she couldn't understand why he was telling this story.

He shrugged. "Or, she was willing to sell you out to save her family?"

Belle glared at him. "See, you're only focusing on the bad!"

"Or as you already said, you're willing to ignore it."

"Okay, how about we take a break?" Archie asked. He sighed. The two were back to ignoring each other's presence. _So close_ , he thought. They all took a moment to breath as Archie searched through his notes, hoping to find a somewhat easier topic to discuss. Looking through, it wasn't easy. He sighed. Yes, they had a very long way to go.

"Belle, tell me about your mother. You said she was the only one who approved of you reading."

She smiled. "Yes. It's because of her I love books. She was a very lovely woman. Caring, patience." She looked down at her heads. "She, um, she died."

Rumple halfway looked back.

"How?" Archie asked.

"The Ogre Wars. Second. She…died protecting me."

"Is that where the idea of being a hero came from?"

Belle slowly nodded. "Mostly. She read me tons of books about heroes. They were always selfless, brave, true. My mother died for my life. I wanted to honor her."

"Is your mother your sole drive to becoming a hero?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Gold."

"I've always dreamed of being a hero. I guess it was a sense of pride."

"May I ask something?" Rumple interrupted. Belle scowled but Archie said yes. "What exactly, Belle, is your sense of heroism?"

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Rumple furrowed his brow, thinking about what he was trying to say. "I…I feel like I've done everything you wanted. I feel like I was being the hero you wanted and still you walked away."

"You weren't being a hero, Rumple. You were hurting people and helping only yourself."

"Very well. Let me tell you what I think."

She scoffed.

"You had me take you to the Snow Queen's cave to find the hat to help save Anna. You told me why you were so determined to save her. I think, you just didn't want to feel guilty because you thought it was your fault she was missing. Is that really heroism or is that acting in your own best self-interest?"

Belle didn't answer.

"I kept using magic to try and protect you, but all you can see is me using dark magic. Then you get upset, as if I'm not allowed to use it to earn your love. Here's a favorite. In the Underworld I told you that in the heat of the moment, to protect the ones you love, you will do what's necessary. You refused to believe me. Later that day, to save me, you pushed Gaston into the River of Lost Souls. My issue on that," He quickly pointed to Archie. "She blames that entirely on me.

And here's the real taker. I had _exactly_ what you wanted." He sneered. "A pure heart, no magic, I saved you from Merida when she was bear, I freed her from Emma, returned her heart, and even made sure of the safety of her brothers. And you. Walked. Away. _After_ you told me that you would meet me by the well if you wanted to try again. I told you if you didn't meet me, I would know my answer. But you decided to taunt me and meet me, only to walk away."

"I wasn't taunting you."

"Then why did you come?!" He yelled. "You gave me that hope and you took it away! You know what I honestly think? I think at that moment I was a purer hero than you could dream of and you didn't like that. It's as if you need to be the better person in the relationship. You need to be the hero. So once I was better than you, you hated that and couldn't bear it."

"That's not true! I told you why I didn't want to continue trying. There was too must broken trust."

"If you didn't want to continue trying, why are you here now? Because of Gideon. Because you saw that your own mistakes caused the dark fate of our son and you wish to fix that so you don't feel guilty. You just need to find a way to blame it on me."

"That's not true!" She cried.

"That what is?"

She stared at him, her eyes filled with water. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear to hear Rumple talk to her like that. She got up and left, leaving her husband and Archie alone. Rumple sighed and leaned up, exhausted. He didn't look at the cricket. He knew he messed up. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her. Didn't he just say he didn't like to be pushed himself? He just wanted answer.

"Um," Archie cleared his throat.

"Don't worry. I'll leave." Rumple said, starting to get up.

"No." Archie stopped him. "I was going to say I think I should do some one-on-one sessions with both of you before we continue on with the group session."

Gold sighed and sat back down. "Very well."

Archie gave Rumple a few moments to gather himself. It was clear he regretted what he did and wasn't happy with himself. And while he didn't necessarily approve of how Gold pushed Belle to answers, he did hear some very insightful clues he wanted to talk about.

"Gold, what do you think about Belle's idea of heroism?"

He scoffed. "I don't think she has a clue of what heroism is. If it's nothing like she read in her books, it's not being heroic."

"I do think she has a basis on what a hero can be."

"Perhaps." He said. "Honest, selfless, brave. But in the end, I think…I feel, she needs the recognition. She needs to know that she is a hero or it doesn't matter. And personally, I don't think that's what a hero is about. What she says a hero does is true. What _she_ does, isn't necessarily."

"I understand." Archie looked back at his notes. It was best to take breaks from each topic rather than taking it all in at once. That way the patient didn't feel drowned out. "You said that Regina took her heart based on an assumption. What was that?"

Rumple suddenly appeared nervous. Clearly whatever it was bothered him greatly. "She…um, she had thought I was…working for Zelena."

"Zelena? Who imprisoned you for a year?"

Gold chuckled. "Yes. Zelena was in New York with Robin impersonating his dead wife. You see, I told Regina about that. I wanted her to know, not to hurt her, but because I knew Regina deserved better. I knew Robin deserved better. I…I couldn't watch him go through what…what I went through." He played nervously with is hands, wiping away the fear. It wasn't really working. Perhaps he should tell Archie about that heart condition?

"I feel that's a bit…outrageous."

"It is, isn't it. Why would I _ever_ help the woman who killed my son? It doesn't make any sense. Of course, Regina was mad at me because at the same time I was trying to find the Author just like she was and I guess she felt I had needed no part in it."

"Did you tell her?"

Rumple scoffed. "You really think she would have listened?"

"You could have tried."

Another scoff. "When you've lived as long as I have and gone through as much trouble and pain as I have, you soon learn that trying doesn't really help."

Archie wrote on the notepad before continuing. "You said she wouldn't give it back."

"No. She had Maleficent hide the heart in her office and had a protection spell on the room so I couldn't get it. I doubt she ever had any intention of giving it back to Belle. And you should know this was when she was trying to redeem herself. So I had to get it back myself. It wasn't difficult of course. The spell only kept me out, not a common thief. I had Will steal it back."

"Will?"

Gold gave a look that said he really didn't want to talk about it. Archie nodded. "What happened later?"

"I gave the heart back to Belle and told her the truth. I was honest. I apologized for my deceiving her during our whole marriage. I told her that I wanted her to be happy…even if it wasn't with me, and left."

Silence filled the air once more and while the full two hours hadn't passed yet, Archie felt it was a good place to stop.

"We can go ahead and end the session for today, if you would like. I was hoping you could let Belle know that I would like to talk to her tomorrow? Alone."

"If she will even let me near her to tell her. Perhaps calling her would help."

"Very well. So I'll continue talking to each of you individually and we'll go from there."

Rumple nodded. "I'm sorry about…earlier."

"It's no worries." Archie shook his head.

* * *

That evening Rumple headed home to the mansion. He was actually nervous that when he arrived he would find himself magically locked out again but was relieved to find that he could enter inside. He headed into the living room and found Belle playing with Gideon on the carpet. She looked back at him and gave a pressed smile.

"How did you get home?" He asked.

"I had Granny give me a ride."

"Oh."

Granny was actually one of the very, very few people Rumple didn't mind watching their son. She was very good with babies and she seemed to enjoy spending time with Gideon. He was actually concerned that she wouldn't want anything to do with the child since it was his. He guessed some people still cared about his wife. That was a nice thought.

"Belle-"

"I don't…I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking right now." She said.

He nodded. He understood and was glad she changed her sentence. They both knew exactly what she was going to say. _I don't want to hear it._

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know that Archie decided to see us individually before…seeing us together again." He said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Okay." She said.

He gave one last look at her and their son and headed up to the room he was currently claiming as his workroom. He sat down in the chair and let out a deep breath. Who knew therapy could be so tiring. He was still feeling guilty about how he talked to Belle and how he continued to push her. It wasn't right. Especially after he said himself he didn't like to be pushed for answers. He wanted to make it up to her but knew that something big wouldn't help. It had to be a small gesture. Just something to get things going.

* * *

That morning Belle woke up. When she looked at the clock she saw that she had actually slept in. She jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of her pajamas, and rushed over to Gideon's room. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw he wasn't there. She walked out to the living room but he wasn't there either. She tried to calm herself, reminding herself that the Black Fairy was gone. Rumple had killed her.

Rumple. Perhaps he had Gideon. She headed into the kitchen and her heart soared. Rumple was standing in front of the stove making pancakes and Gideon was in his little rocker, drinking from his bottle.

The realm of the Black Fairy was hard to understand when it came to time. While they were able to save their son and get him back, he still managed to age a few months ahead of his actual birth. In fact, it was almost a whole year. Now he was able to hold his own bottle and feed himself, but Gold and Belle didn't mind. It wasn't too far into his aging that it prevented them the chance to raise their child. To them he was still a baby.

"Good morning." Rumple said.

"Morning."

"I though you would like for me to make breakfast. You like pancakes, right?"

Belle smiled, nodding. "Yes."

"Great. Blueberry pancakes it is."

Belle sat on the kitchen stool next to Gideon. "Hi, sweetie." She smiled, goggling all over her son. Rumple smiled at the image.

"Don't forget, Archie wanted a session with you today."

"Um, yes. Thank you for reminding me."

"No worries." He said as he placed a few pancakes on a plate and placed it front of her.

"Thank you. Will, um, will you be okay watching Gideon while I'm gone?"

He smirked. "Of course. You never need to ask."

Belle took a few bites of her breakfast. She had forgotten what a wonderful cook Rumple was. Back in the Dark Castle he always did the cooking. He didn't like the idea of her burning down his kitchen.

"I'm sorry I walked out yesterday. I guess I do have a habit of that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing too much. That was foolish of me."

"I've actually been thinking about what you said."

"You have?" He asked.

She nodded before giving him an odd look. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He gave another smirk as he made himself a plate and sat on the other side of Gideon.

"Anyways, yes. I've been thinking about…my friends, and…perhaps I should get new ones."

Rumple stopped in his eating. "Belle, I didn't say I didn't want you to have friends."

"Oh, I know. Just…maybe they aren't the right ones. At least, maybe not right now."

"I won't say I hate hearing that, but who were you thinking about?"

"I might talk to Ruby again. It's been a long time."

"You two did seem like you were getting close after the curse."

"Yeah, and it's a chance for me to meet Dorothy."

Rumple smiled. "That's great."

The two continued on with their breakfast. Belle called Archie to ask him what time he would like to see her and he told her anytime would be good. So she decided to spend the morning with Rumple and her son. She got dressed and they watched a little morning television. Thanks to Emma she was able to get some outside connection into town. It wasn't much but at least now they had more channels. Belle managed to find a kid's channel that Gideon really liked and so they watched it for a couple of hours before moving on to reading. Rumple sat in the living room with them simply enjoyed spending time. If he didn't think about the hurt he and Belle caused to each other, they actually seemed like a normal family. He loved it. He just had to try harder. They both did.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Session 3

"He made you breakfast?"

Belle smiled, nodding. "Yes. It was a very kind gesture."

"And you two both apologized to each other for your behavior."

"Yes. And I wanted to apologize to you as well. I know you're helping us and I can't thank you enough. I shouldn't have walked away."

"It's no worries." Archie smiled.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You told Rumple this morning that perhaps what he said was true?"

"Yes. Perhaps the Charmings and the others had continued to use me. And perhaps it wasn't really fair to have the man that tried to kill me multiple times be there for the birth of our child rather than it's father. Especially when it's the man that has tried to kill the father multiple times as well. I guess something about that is wrong." She said.

"Well I must say, Belle, you're doing better than I thought. You really seem to be accepting this."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "As much as it does pain me to admit…Rumple was right. I do tend to ignore it all. I really do know that they've all hurt me in some way, and I know how much it hurt Rumple for me to go to them for help rather than him, but…I was scared."

"We always make our worst decisions when we're scared."

She nodded.

"He said you blamed him for pushing Gaston into the river. Can you help me understand that?"

"I was angry. Which I guess is another time when we make our worst mistakes. This was back in the Underworld. If a soul fell into the River of Lost Souls, or even touched it, their soul would become just that. Lost. There was no other place after that. Hades asked Gaston, my ex-fiance who I later learned Rumple killed, to shoot Rumple with an arrow that was dipped in the River. Hades had actually made a deal with me."

"What was it?"

"That if I let them fight and whoever won, he will tear up the contract on our child."

"What happened?"

"I, um, I tricked Rumple."

Archie's eyes widen. It was actually shocking to hear Belle say that when it was usually her saying Rumple tricked her.

"I found him dangling Gaston in the air near the river. It was clear he was going to throw Gaston in it so I had to stop him."

"Gaston is already dead at this point, correct?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean he should have to suffer. It didn't mean he had to completely lose his soul. Emma and the others were working on saving souls. Helping them move on. Doing so weakened Hades. And I wanted to help Gaston move on. I couldn't do that if Rumple killed him."

"But he's already dead."

Belle sighed. "Fine. I couldn't help him if Rumple destroyed his soul. Anyways, I walked up to Rumple and told him that I had always known who he was. When I kissed him I reached inside his pocket and took the dagger. I commanded he let Gaston go. He did. But as soon Gaston got back on the ground he grabbed his arrows and started to aim at Rumple. I knew he wasn't going to miss this time but I couldn't let him hurt Rumple either. So…I pushed him into the River. I didn't even know I was doing that. All I was trying to do was get Gaston away from Rumple. It wasn't my intention to push him into the river."

"But you blame Rumple for it."

"It's stupid, I know. It's petty, but I felt guilty. I felt like if Rumple hadn't killed Gaston than he wouldn't have been lost forever. But again, I know that's stupid. I'm the one that pushed him. Rumple had told me that in the heat of the moment we do whatever we can to protect those we love. And sometimes, that choice isn't always the right one. I guess he was right. Again."

"What else did you two talk about in the Underworld?"

Belle thought back. It seemed like a long time ago but really it wasn't. She guessed that was because of the sleeping curse. "Um, being in the Underworld was how I learned I was pregnant. Rumple had found out and so he told me."

"How did you end up in the Underworld?"

"Oh, um, I was helping Blue at the mansion watch over baby Neal, Alexandra, and Robin's daughter. Zelena had impersonated Blue, trying to get to Robin's daughter. A portal had opened up for some reason. I figured it was Zelena's doing, that she was trying to steal the baby and escape. I tried to grab the baby from her and at the same time, we both fell in. Me, Zelena, and the baby. I eventually came across Rumple. Apparently, he created the portal for Hades."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Rumple said that when Hades learned that I was pregnant and got hold of his old contract, Rumple would now work for him unless we wanted the baby belonging to him. Rumple…he was trying to help."

"Do you think it was the right way?"

"No, but after looking back, maybe it was the only way?"

Archie smiled gently. "Hindsight is often twenty-twenty."

Belle smiled. "Perhaps."

"What happened after you learned you were pregnant?"

"Well, first he told me about the contract he once made when he was the Dark One and then how Hades got a hold of it. He said he would do everything in his power to get the child back. When he said that I knew that he was the Dark One again. I wasn't happy. I was even more angry when he said he loved the power and that this time, he wasn't giving it up."

"Well it does sound like he needed the power to save your child."

She let out a huff. "What I don't understand is how he could even make the contract. Why would anyone trade away their own child?"

"Did he tell you about how he came to agree to such a contract?"

Belle opened her mouth and quickly shut it. "No. He didn't." She let out a breath. "I never asked either."

"Perhaps you could."

She nodded. "I guess so."

"I know it can be difficult, especially in a moment of anger and sadness, but it's best to know everything before you make a decision."

"Do you think I make rash decisions?"

Archie paused. Belle didn't seem angry with him but rather genuinely curious. "Um, well…"

"It's okay, Archie. I won't get mad at you." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Well, from the stories I hear from both of you, it does appear to be that way, yes."

Belle leaned back. If Archie agreed to it than maybe she did have a problem.

"I think you're very ambitious, Belle. I really do you think you want to help others, but perhaps you can be a little more patience. More willing to listen to the other side and try to be a little more understanding."

"But I can't understand Rumple's side."

"That's why you need to listen. Try to put yourself in his shoes. He's lived for a very long time. Gold has years of heartache and pain behind him. Everyone he knows and loves has abandoned him. He's not going to trust easily. Especially when you continue to repeat the same pattern. I want you to try and hear out whatever he has to say. Even if you don't like it, and try to place yourself in his situation. Also, try to remember your own experience in the Underworld. You know from personal account that you haven't always made the best choice under pressure either."

"Rumple is a very clever man."

"Yes, and he always seems to find a way out of whatever trouble he gets in. Sometimes, the best solution may not always be the perfect one. In fact, it rarely is."

Belle contemplated on his words, remembering why she was here. She wanted to try. She did. It was just harder than she thought.

"I thought being a hero would be easier than this."

"I don't want you to get upset with what I'm about to say, but I do want to help. Gold feels that perhaps…he does think you know what a hero is. He does. He just doesn't think you really…demonstrate it."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What has Gold done that you truly saw as…heroic?"

Belle thought back. There were actually a few moments. But before she answered, she asked, "Does Rumple not think I see him as a hero?"

Archie just stared at her, not answering. So she took that as a no. It hurt her to know that but that's why they here, right? To fix their problems?

"Okay. When Rumple sacrificed himself to kill Pan. He saved not only me, his son, and Henry, but a whole town who doesn't even care about him. When Hook brought all the Dark Ones to Storybrooke, he gave me a potion that would allow me to leave town with my memories and told me to go see the world like I always wanted. Henry called me and told me why. So before I could leave I came back. He thought he was going to die and so he let me go. But then I learned he was the Dark One and it seemed to diminish that selfless act."

"Remember, Gold had already lost everyone. He didn't think you would come back. So perhaps he felt that power was all he had left."

"It didn't mean he had to take it back!"

"No, no, I'm not saying that. It's just, Gold is an addict as well-"

"But he was doing better. He was a becoming a good man."

Archie shifted in his seat. He didn't like how Belle said that. It definitely gave a sense that in her mind there was only one way of being a good person.

"Belle, do you think that having the curse, having the darkness, and having power makes Gold a bad man?"

"No, of course not." She furrowed her brows.

"But just now you said that without the power, he was becoming a better man. As if he can't be a good man if he has magic."

She sighed. "It's the choices he makes when he has the power."

"But he has also made plenty of selfless choices while he had the power, right? Like when you said he sacrificed himself to save everyone. He was the Dark One then. Gold has lived longer than any Dark One, right?"

Belle nodded.

"He understands that curse and power better than anyone. And I can't help but notice something. During the first few weeks Emma was the Dark One, I overheard some gossip, mostly likely Leroy started it," Belle laughed. "That she ripped out a girl's heart. As we already know she tried to send a bear after you to force Gold to be a hero."

"Oh, I'm sure Rumple has done something to force someone to make a choice."

"Perhaps, but in the end it was their choice. Just like it was Gold's choice to save you, to be a hero. In the few days Killian was the Dark One, he tried to send the Underworld and all the Dark Ones to Storybrooke. Gold has lived for hundred of years. Has he ever done something on that kind of level?"

"Well,…no."

"Even when he was the Dark One and yes, manipulating lives was wrong and he shouldn't have done it, but he did it for one person. The love he had for his son and the need to get him back. He had the same dark magic and the same curse then that he does now. But does that make him a bad person?"

Belle kept her arms crossed. "Rumple often says intent is meaningless."

"Or perhaps a defensive mechanism to forget how he feels like he failed."

Belle remained in silent, thinking over everything they've talked about. There were plenty of good points and she could see where she might have gone wrong at times. There was just one problem.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?"

"I think you might still be looking in the past. You still assume that whatever he says is going to be a lie or some excuse to distract you. I'm not sure you are willing seeing that now Gold really does want to try. He has this second chance to be a father. He has a another chance to be with you and he doesn't want to lose either of you. But if you want to leave him, he will let you. He's not going to force you or keep you trapped. I don't think he would ever do that to someone. Especially not to the woman he loves more than anything. Though, you might be a close second to your son."

They laughed. Belle could understand that. She loved Gideon more than anything. Even more than Rumple.

"Gold really is willing to try. I truly believe that. But like he said, he can't if you don't let him. If you truly love someone and you truly want to keep them, I don't think there's a number on second chances. And what you two have is True Love. That's worth keeping. No matter how hard. You're very lucky and I would love to have someone to love as much as Gold loves you. I would hate to see you give up because you're afraid to try."

Belle was crying now. They were beautiful words and she could tell Archie truly meant them. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now I want you to go home and I hope it's okay, but I have a few assignments."

"Homework?" She smile.

"Yes. I want you to ask Rumple about the contract and listen. I want you to listen to everything he has to say. Even if you don't like it. And I want you to try and put yourself in his place and think about what you would have done. Also, I want you to talk to your father. You can start off small. Maybe lunch? Just get to know him again because it sounds like you're trying to distance yourself from him. I can understand why, but we all need a confident."

Belle sat up straighter. "I, um, I also told Rumple that perhaps I should get some more friends. I was thinking of getting in touch with Ruby again."

Archie's smile grew bigger. "That's great! She's a great person."

Belle nodded. "Yeah, maybe taking a break from the Charmings and the others might help."

"I agree. It does sound like they cause some trouble. Taking time away from some of our issues can really help give us more insight. That's wonderful, Belle."

"Thank you."

* * *

After leaving Archie's office Belle thought about what he asked her to do, her homework. Talking to Ruby wouldn't be hard. She knew the wolf girl as Rumple liked to call her would be overly excited to see her and instantly demand a girl's night. Though Belle knew getting in touch with Ruby was really part of her homework, but she guessed that was a good thing too. Trying to reconnect with her father would actually be harder. She did want a relationship with her father and she knew that no matter how angry she was with Rumplestiltskin, he would want to see his grandson. At least, she hoped he would. Surely refusing to wake her up wasn't necessarily a sign that he wanted nothing to do with her and her son, right? Rumple, perhaps. Though she wondered if her father even knew she was pregnant. It wasn't like it was the most hushed news of the town. She hadn't heard any rumors or gossip, but once one of the dwarves found out she was certain the news would spread like wildfire. That was what happened in a small town like theirs.

However, the hardest part of her homework would be talking to Rumple. She knew it was harder than it should be but she had to remind herself that she had to be willing to listen. She had a part in fixing their marriage and she needed to take responsibility. She just wished Rumple wasn't so difficult at times.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Belle slammed on the breaks, pulling herself out of her thoughts and back to where she was. In her car, driving. And apparently nearly running someone over.

"I'm so sorry." She said, getting out to make sure the person was okay. "Are you okay? I didn't hit you, did I? I'm so sorry. I wasn't think-"

She paused, taking a moment to look at the man. "I'm..I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The man smiled. "Well I would hope you remember the man who saved you from the asylum."

Belle returned his smile. "Jefferson!"

"Hi, Belle."

She felt the urge to hug him but refrained. She only met the man once and she was cursed at the time, but he had a face that one couldn't forget. Or rather, a neck one. He still had that long slash along it.

"Hi. I never saw you after that."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy. And I hear you have been too. Congrats on the baby."

"Ah, yes." She nodded. "I figured the news spread around town."

"Like wildfire. The news also spread that it was like Zelena's pregnancy? Sped up?"

Belle gave a soft nod. "Yes. It was, um, difficult."

"Well I hoped everything worked out well in the end."

Belle pressed her lips, contemplating. "I hope it did. Well, we're working on it."

"You and Rumplestiltskin."

Belle nodded again. It felt talking to this man. She had only ever met him once and somehow she felt like they had once been close friends. It was strange. Perhaps he was just one of those people. Like Ruby.

"How do you know Rumplestiltskin?" She asked.

"We were friends."

That was certainly not an answer she was thinking of. It was always a deal, but Jefferson was smiling as if he was proud of the fact. To be honest, Belle couldn't ever recall her husband having friends. He certainly wasn't the type and he never went out looking for them either. He preferred to be alone. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Well, it was great seeing you again and I hope maybe we can all three get together sometime?"

Jefferson smiled. "I would love to see ole Rumple again."

Belle laughed. "I will let him know."

They parted ways and Belle went back into her car, heading to her and Rumple's temporary home. In the driveway she turned off the car and leaned back into the seat. She took three deep breaths and stepped outside. _I can do this,_ she reminded herself. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow._

It was her life motto and she held it true to her heart. Though now she had to wonder if what she had once done was either brave, or foolish. Foolish enough to put her and her child in danger. If that was true, which she had a sinking feeling it was, she couldn't forgive herself.

She walked inside seeing Rumple in the living room, playing with Gideon on the floor. He didn't seem to acknowledge yet that she was there so she stayed back and watched the scene before her. She smiled. Rumple was smiling. Smiling and laughing and Belle wondered when she had last seen him do that. Gideon was laughing as Rumple blew kisses on his stomach. It was clear the baby boy enjoyed having his father and Belle felt guilty for almost taking that away. Perhaps she truly was foolish.

She stepped forward, slowly setting her keys on the counter, but it broke the laughter. Finally hearing her Rumplestiltskin turned around.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled.

"How did the session go?"

"It actually went great." She smiled. "He actually gave me homework."

They both chuckled.

"He did? What was it?"

"Um, a few things. He liked my idea of getting together with Ruby." Belle said as she placed herself on the carpet alongside the baby and Rumple.

"Great." Rumple smiled.

"He also wanted me to try and reconnect with my father."

Hearing that news Rumple gave a scowl, though quiet enough that it didn't scare Gideon.

"You're still angry with him, aren't you?" Belle asked.

Rumple scoffed. "Are you not?"

Belle let Gideon grab and play with her finger. "I don't want to be."

"Than you shouldn't have to be." He said. They remained quiet for a few moments, letting Gideon's baby noises be their only sound. "Was that all?"

Belle looked down, hoping the image of her son would help keep her calm. "He, um, he wanted me to ask you about the contract."

If life came with a soundtrack they would have heard a plate drop and shatter. Next to the gauntlet it was the sorest topic of their marriage. Just one of the things that helped tear them part. Though they both knew that wasn't true. They let those things tear them apart. What made it all worse was that they never talked about what bothered them. They never got things out in the open and discussed their problems. But that was what therapy was for and they were both commented. At least, Rumple knew he was. So if talking about another painful moment in his life meant he and Belle could fix their marriage, he was ready. But was it okay to be scared? Somehow he was learning that maybe it was.

 _Maybe I should talk to the cricket about that_.

"Oh. Very well." Rumple sat up.

"What?" Belle asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "You mean, now?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Hasn't some of our problem been holding things back?"

"Yes, but don't you want to do it more…I don't know."

He chuckled. "Maybe having Gideon next to us would help us both."

Belle smiled. "Maybe you're right."

They both smiled. They waited a few more moments before either one said anything, both enjoying the presence of their son. Finally, Rumple spoke up.

"What did you want to know?" He asked. He felt his chest tighten and the innate voice in him telling him to run. But seeing Belle look up at him with her big blue eyes and hearing their son coo on the floor next to him helped him push that voice away. He could this. He had to. What was Belle's motto again?

"Okay." She sat up straighter, both of their legs crossed Indian style. "Why would you agree to such a contract?"

Rumple sighed. "Would it help if I told you the whole story?"

Remembering what Archie said, Belle replied, "Yes. That might help."

"Very well. This was when Bae was only a few years old. Milah hadn't left us yet, but this was after the war."

"After you crippled yourself?"

Rumple didn't mind the interruption this time. "Yes. So she wasn't happy with me by any means. She was only staying for Baelfire. If we didn't have him, I'm sure she would have left on the spot. Anyways, Bae had gotten bit by a snake. We didn't know what to do. We were both scared and so we went to find a healer. His name was Fendrake. He knew all kinds of poisons and remedies so we were hoping he would have what we wanted. He told us the poison was a twenty-four hour poison, meaning Bae would be dead by morning. Fortunately, he had the cure. Unfortunately, we didn't have the money to pay him, or anything else he wanted, so he refused to give it to us."

"That's awful." Belle said, actually looking sadden by the tale.

"Yes. But Milah had a plan."

"What was it?"

"She used the last copper penny we had to buy a knife."

Belle furrowed her brows. "Why would she need a knife?"

"She wanted me to kill the healer in his sleep."

"And…you didn't?" She asked. She was actually confused. This was Rumple. He's killed and manipulated many people. This sounded like it was up his alley.

He pursed his lips. "Belle, I wasn't the Dark One at the time. I was the embodiment of cowardice and as surprising as it might seem, I was actually a gentle soul. I could bear to even think about killing the man in his sleep let alone actually do it. But Milah insisted. I asked her why she couldn't do it herself but that only infuriated her more. I was still being weak and pathetic and she wanted a man that would take what he wanted. But I didn't want to take his life. Then she told me it was either Fendrake or Bae. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my son so that night I wandered to his hut. I found him asleep in his bed and raised the knife."

"Rumple?" She asked, looking really worried.

"I didn't do it. But he woke up and saw that I couldn't. I told me that I didn't have the courage and he actually pitied me. However, not enough to give me the antidote free of charge."

"What? Rumple, that's cruel."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps good business. I guess I can appreciate that now. But I was desperate, as I often am. He told me he would give me the antidote under one condition."

Belle was starting to put the pieces together. "The contract?"

He nodded. "The contract was this. In return for the antidote, I would give him my second born child."

Belle didn't reply. She wasn't sure how to. She still couldn't accept it but she started hearing Archie's voice in her head. To be patience and listen. When Rumple saw that she wasn't going to get upset or leave, he continued.

"The contract was for my second born. Not ours. So technically, Milah could have another child. And as I said, she hated the mere sight of me. I couldn't imagine us ever having another child. So she was free to go have another with some other man. And I didn't think anyone would ever love me to even want a child."

"Rumple." Belle whispered.

"Then years later I became the Dark One. Years after that…Cora."

"Cora? Regina's mother?"

Rumple nearly stopped. He knew Belle wouldn't be happy because he never told her about his once relationship with Regina's mother and he was certain, though while it was long and passed, she wouldn't be happy. But it was necessary for the story. While it meant adding yet another problem to their list at least they could get this heavy one out of the way.

He nodded. "We…might have-"

"You had a relationship, didn't you?"

Rumple was subconsciously leaning back, as if expecting her to hit him, but he remembered Gideon was there and she wouldn't do hurt him in front of their child. But she did look like she wanted to. Maybe now was the best time to tell her.

"It was serious. Or, I thought it was. She eventually left me for power as well but that's getting off the story. During our affair there was a…possible chance that we might have a child. It then reminded me of the contract I made with Fendrake. I went to find him to try and get him to release it. He remembered me but apparently me being the Dark One now didn't scare him into giving it back."

"So you killed him." She concluded. He nodded.

"Yes. So in the Underworld, after I found out you were pregnant, Hades also found out."

"How? How did you even find out? I did the math and Rumple, that was only a few days after."

He chuckled. "Magic." He simply said. She laughed. "I put together a spell, hoping to find Baelfire."

"Why would you need to-…never mind." She said.

Rumple nodded. "I wasn't hoping he was in the Underworld, but if he was I wanted to find him. To talk to him one last time. However, I wasn't specific enough. I didn't think I had to be. I put together a crystal ball and asked it to show me my child. It showed me you. I was confused because it didn't make sense."

"But it did."

"Right. It did show me my child. My second child. Which was still inside you. Needless to say I was overly shocked and dropped the ball, shattering it."

"That word seems to appear a lot in our lives right now."

He smiled. "Perhaps some methapor? How we shattered our own lives and hope to put it together?"

Belle smiled. "I like that."

"So Hades, spying on everything in the Underworld, was confused why I would be so startled by the image of my wife. So he did his own research and that's how he learned you were pregnant. But he had his own plans. He conjured the soul of a man I immediately recognized."

"Fendrake."

"Hades reminded me of the deal I made and well, the rest is history. But it's over now and we have him back."

Belle sighed. "It might be over, but-"

"Belle, I know what you're going to say. You need to understand something. I need you to understand."

Belle closed her mouth and waited, listening.

"I never believed I would ever find love again after Cora. Cora was the last one for me, or so I thought. And I never took into account the contract applying in the Underworld because I never saw myself going there. To me, a dead man can't hold up a contract. To me, that was the end of it. So I had no contract and no one to love to even have another child. It didn't matter. But Hades was clever. Really clever and he played a good hand. Belle, you were a complete surprise. But why the time I knew I loved you and even hoped that one day we would be a family, again, Fendrake was dead and the contract was released. Not to mention I had made the contract before you were even born, so…"

Belle nodded. "It makes sense. I can't say I'm happy about it now, but it makes sense. And you're right. It's over."

They smiled, looking down at their son.

"Rumple."

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She took a breath, remembering to be brave, and leaned in. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his. "Thank you for saving our child."

He kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment, before opening them up and meeting her blue ones. "Always."

* * *

Tell me what you think! I think Belle is now starting to realize that she had acted foolish and reckless and is now starting to use the brain she has. So she can understand the logic behind Rumple's reasoning. Like she said, she still doesn't like it, but it's over now and they can move on. That is what's important. :)

So happy to see Jefferson! Starting in the next chapter we're going to start seeing more normal life and more people. Ruby, Maurice, and the Charmings might make a small appearance soon. I want to right them interacting with the town and their lives rather than just learning everything in the therapy office. So that should be a nice pace. :)


	4. Homework 1 and Session 4

The next morning Rumple called Archie to schedule his appointment at the same time Belle was calling Ruby to get together again. Rumple looked back to see Belle holding the phone away from her ear. He chuckled. He could hear the werewolf girl from the other side of the room, squealing in the delight at the prospect of seeing her friend again. He walked over to her after his conversation with Archie just as she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Belle asked.

"Around two. Are you and Ruby…"

Belle smiled. "She said she had to get a few things ready first for this evening. I'm a little nervous, actually."

He laughed. "What for?"

"Rumple, it's Ruby. Who knows what she has planned."

He smiled. "What are your plans for lunch?"

Belle sat down, watching Gideon play on the floor. "I…I might see my father."

Rumple looked at her. He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that, but if Belle wasn't seeming nervous about the idea herself he might feel a little better. "You're nervous about that too."

She nodded. "I think Ruby would be an easier challenge."

"Did Archie say when you had to do it?"

Belle shook her head. "No. I guess at my own pace?"

"That's a good idea."

"If you would like, Rumple, maybe you could take Gideon with you to therapy? I don't think Archie's met him yet."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. He really liked that idea and he loved even more that it was Belle who suggested it. It meant she was really giving him a chance and it overjoyed him. "I would love that."

So they got up and got ready for the day. Since his session was still a few hours away Rumple decided to just spend the morning at the house with Gideon. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't really shown the town to Gideon. There were only a few people who met him, though Rumple wasn't sure who all got a peek at the beast's baby monster while Granny was watching them during their first session. He shrugged. He wasn't there to catch anyone braving an attempt at the child of the Dark One so he guess he shouldn't be mad. He reminded himself that Gideon was safe. They were all safe. And if he wanted a better chance at being a father, he had to control his temper.

Belle had left to a more private room. She was far more nervous about calling her dad than she had thought she would be, but she wanted to try. She almost thought about going back into the living room and having Rumple and Gideon there to help keep her calm, but she told herself that she had to do this. She couldn't always use them as a calming crutch. She dialed the number on her phone and waited for her father to pick up.

"Father? Hi. Yes, it's good to hear from you too. I…I was hoping, if you wanted, maybe we could have lunch together? Granny's?…..Really? That's great." She smiled. "Alright. I'll see you at noon."

* * *

Belle was sitting at Granny's waiting nervously for her father. She had already drunk three ice teas and reviewed her order in her head five times. She heard the bell jingle and looked up, but it wasn't her father. She sighed. Hopefully he would come. She would be overly pissed if he didn't and would have to march over to the flower shop to demand what his problem was. To her relief the next time the door opened it was her father. Maurice smiled when he looked at her and made his way over to the booth. Belle stood up and gave him a hug. Her heart almost fell. It didn't feel right. Has it just been a long time or was she more distant with her father than she thought?

"Belle, I was surprised to get your call. I'm even more surprised to see you." Maurice said, scooting over in his seat.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I knew you were pregnant, but…" He gestured towards her stomach. She looked down and laughed.

"Oh, right. Magic. The Evil Queen sped up my pregnancy and…I'm sorry." she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine now," _At least physically,_ "And so is the baby."

"Did you bring him?" Maurice asked, showing a small but nervous smile. "Or her? I always imagined you having a daughter."

Belle returned the smile. "It's a boy. His name is Gideon."

"Gideon. Where did you get that name?"

"Um, from the book mom read me? My favorite. He was the main character."

He chuckled. "That makes sense."

They both laughed. A waitress showed up and took their orders. They soon found themselves in an awkward silence they were both expecting. Belle had her hands rested on her crossed knees under the table as she casually looked…anywhere, really. Maurice seemed just as nervous, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth a few times but quickly shut it.

Belle cleared her throat. "So, um, how is the shop going?"

"It's going good, actually. These new people are helping."

"New people? Oh, you mean from the Land of Untold Stories."

"Yeah, I don't know about all this magic or what's going on. I do hear a lot of news and gossip but you can't take anything seriously these days."

Belle suddenly felt nervous. What exactly had he heard? She didn't want to ask but found herself doing so anyways, knowing she would regret it.

"Like what?"

Maurice froze, quickly changing the topic. Unfortunately, it wasn't an better one. "I was really surprised when you called asking if I wanted to go out to lunch with you. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me."

Belle nodded. "Because of the whole refusing to wake me up thing."

"You..you know?"

"Rumple told me. I almost didn't believe him." She said, looking straight at her father. "It didn't sound like you, but definitely something that he would say. But I guess now I know."

"Belle-"

"I don't want…" She sighed. Why was she so quick to keep saying that? That she didn't want to hear anything but still wanting answers? She took a few breaths. She braced herself for the inevitable. "Why wouldn't you do it? Did you even know I was pregnant?"

"I did. He told me. I thought I was protecting you."

"By keeping me and my child under a sleeping curse?" She knew that was unfair. She put herself in that situation to protect her unborn child in the first place. So accusing her father of the same thing wasn't fair by any means. She was just looking for someone to blame. Archie wouldn't approve that though.

"If he had left, I would have woken you up. I just didn't want you with him. Are you two still together?"

Belle sighed, looking out the window. Honestly, it was all messed up and complicated. If her father asked her if she still loved him…..she would have said yes. But together?

"It's complicated."

"Does he have the baby right now?"

Belle snapped her head towards him, her eyes glaring but her tone of voice soft. "Yes. And before you think otherwise, Rumple would never harm our child."

She didn't dare tell her father how she once feared he would. He would certainly play on that and find a way to get her back. _Like he how thought kidnapping me and making me lose my memories would bring me back to him._

She shook her head. That was a long time ago and while her and her father never really talked about that, she knew focusing on the past wouldn't help the present. She just wanted a nice lunch with her father.

"Right, of course. I didn't mean to imply that." They both knew that was a lie. "Would I be able to see him? The baby?"

Belle laughed. Of course. Her father wouldn't want to see Rumple. "Um, Rumple is taking the baby with him to therapy."

"Therapy?"

She nodded. "Rumple and I, we're…uh, we're taking marriage counseling. With Archie. It was some good quality time for him and then Archie will get to meet him."

Maurice didn't comment how a therapist got to see his grandson before he did. He didn't want to upset Belle anymore than he probably already had. Besides, Archie was a good man. Nearly everyone in town had seen the cricket for some sort of help, including himself. Mostly it was after the curse broke but he heard Leroy and a few dwarves still had some issues.

"Maybe in a few days, if all goes well, you can come by and visit?" Belle asked.

"What do you mean if all goes well? I mean, I know you said you two were doing couples therapy-"

"Yeah, maybe after things have settled down you can come by."

"Is everything okay right now?"

She nodded. "We're doing better."

"Good. Good."

The waitress brought their food and they began to eat, talking about mundane topics like the weather and what the town has planned for the future with all these newcomers. Soon lunch was over and Belle was relieved. Though they hit a few topics she didn't want to talk about, all in all she felt it went well. And she was surprised her father behaved well, but she was also supposed she did good on her part as well and not overreacted to anything. Though her father quietly implying Rumple might hurt the baby got her a bit upset, but again, she knew that wasn't fair.

So she left to wander around town, wasting some time until she had to get together with Ruby. She decided to stop by the only baby store in town and shop for a few things for Gideon. Once the events of the Black Fairy was over and everything return to a somewhat normal state, Emma and Henry helped get word around to a few other moms and people in town who still liked Belle to help get some things for the baby. With the sped up pregnancy they didn't have time to shop or get ready for anything. Zelena even offered a few things because she was the only one in town who actually knew what Belle was going though since she too had a sped up pregnancy. Belle accepted the green blanket, even though it sickened Rumple to look at it, but that was it.

Thinking over what all they had talked about in therapy so far Belle was glad she didn't accept any more items or help from Zelena. Though she wasn't sure what stopped her before. Perhaps it was because Regina was still wary of the witch, though Belle knew that was in part because she still blamed Zelena for Robin's death. Nonetheless Belle agreed with Rumple, mostly to keep some sort of peace among them, to keep Zelena way from the mansion and away from their child. Now, Belle completely agreed.

She really had been foolish.

* * *

Archie adored Gideon, or at least Rumple thought he did. He could never tell how people really felt, only what they thought. He had been fooled plenty of times when it came to emotions that he couldn't trust them anymore. But the doctor smiled when he saw the baby and complemented the child plenty of times, so Rumple figured that was a good thing. He had kind of already figured that Archie would like the baby. Luckily the town was good with babies and they didn't judge the child based on the parents, Robin's daughter was proof that, but Archie was a good friend to him and Belle. So it wasn't too shocking when he seemed perfectly okay with Gideon resting as he and Gold went on with the session. He even said it was a good chance, if needed, to see him interacting with the child. Though Rumple felt it was just an excuse to see the Dark One cooing over a baby. He was sure people would pay a hefty price for that.

"So tell me," Archie began as he got comfortable in his chair. "How is everything going so far at the house?"

Rumple nodded. "Pretty good actually. Belle should already be done with lunch with her father."

"Really? Well, I'd be happy to hear about that."

"I'm sure you will in your next session with her."

"How is this working for you?"

Rumple looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, separate sessions. Do you like it or would you rather Belle be back here?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine with this."

Archie nodded. "Okay. Well I do plan to start seeing you two together again but I think there are a few things I want to discuss with both of you separately first. If that's okay."

"Perfectly fine."

There was a pause and suddenly Rumple had a very bad feeling.

"I am certain you won't want to talk about it, but I feel it's very necessary."

Rumple rubbed his hands together. Yes, this was definitely going to be bad.

"When it comes to trust with Belle, it comes from more than your past relationships, doesn't it?"

 _Abort! Abort! Abort!_ The coward kept screaming in his head. He knew exactly where this was going and suddenly he regretted coming. He should just take Gideon and run, but seeing his son falling asleep in his rocker gave him a little more courage. It wasn't much, but maybe it could help.

"It sounds like she has used the dagger a few times."

Rumple sighed. And the bomb was dropped. "Three, to be exact."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I guess I don't have any choice."

"You do have a choice, but I do want to help and I feel tackling this issue will do so. We don't have to do it all today. We can go slow, at your own pace, and take it piece by piece. Just take your time."

Rumple was starting to breath a little heavy, not taking his eyes off his son. He was the only thing keeping him calm and replacing the image of the green witch in his mind. _Take it slow,_ he told himself. The question was where to start.

Archie sat there patient as ever. He knew this was a very difficult topic for Gold and he wasn't going to rush the man. Rushing a trauma victim was never a good idea. To him the man that sat before wasn't the Dark One. He was just a very abused man trying to continue living. He knew that in their relationship it wasn't just Belle who didn't trust Rumple. He didn't trust her.

A few moments passed before Gold finally spoke up. "I was right not to give her the real dagger."

"You knew she couldn't be trusted or you were afraid she couldn't be?"

He sighed. "Both, I guess. When you hold the dagger, no matter how 'good' you are, the power pulls you towards it. It _wants_ you to use it. It needs to be used. I know Belle is a good person, even still, but even she can be pulled by the darkness and end up doing something…stupid. I guess it was stupid of me to propose on the dagger in the first place."

Archie chuckled. "It does sound rather unconventional."

Rumple smirked. "I'm the Dark One. Nothing I do is conventional."

"I can agree on that."

"Anyways, the first time she used it was when she wanted me to take her to the Snow Queen's cave. In her very slight defense, she asked me first and I said no."

"Why not?"

"Emma and Regina couldn't beat her. I knew I could but not while trying to protect Belle at the same time. Whatever it was she wanted in the cave, it wasn't worth the risk. So I told her no and I wouldn't allow it. I turned my back only for a moment and when I looked back at her…she was holding the dagger. I mean, it was already fake so I didn't have to worry about her literally controlling me, but still."

"It hurt."

"I thought at the time it was the biggest betrayal she could do for me. I guess it didn't matter when I betrayed her first."

"It didn't give her the right though. Does she know exactly what Zelena did to you?"

Rumple scoffed. "No. And I'm never telling her. But she knew enough to know she shouldn't have done it. I told her that I gave it to her because I trusted her. And just because I didn't do what she wanted, she thought it was a good idea to use it on me. As I said before, I think she was just trying to get rid of her own guilt rather than actually helping someone so it doesn't make what she did any better."

"And the second time she used it…she forced you out of town."

Rumple took a deep breath. "Quite literally."

Archie didn't continue. He waited for Gold to get his breathing back. He wasn't sure the man was realizing it but he was breathing rather hard. Perhaps too hard.

"Gold, are you alright? You seem to be breathing rather hard there. Remember, you can take your time."

Rumple shook his head. "I don't think it's about time." He sighed. "While I was in New York, I might have had a heart attack."

"What?" Archie shouted, nearly jumping up. Thankfully Gideon didn't wake up from the sudden burst. "What happened?"

"Zelena. Well, she was part of it."

"Gold, you need to tell me what happened. This is very serious."

Rumple looked up. He never heard the doctor sound so serious and he found himself getting a whole new respect for the cricket.

"Very well. I was in New York, trying to live off the clothes on back because….anyways. I came home to Bae's apartment which I was able to find and surprise, surprise. There was Robin and his little family. Needless to say neither of us were happy but before we could argue or even try to talk about a deal, I fell unconscious. They rushed me to the hospital."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Only what their simple minds understood. Diet, health, exercise. But I knew better. It was magic. Or better yet, the curse."

"I don't understand." Archie said, leaning back.

"When you carry the Dark One's Curse, it slowly eats away at your soul. But you're immortal so depending on how long it is until you go crazy and go looking for someone to kill you, it takes a very long time before you're gone and the curse has no choice but to find someone new. During the curse Regina cast, it didn't affect me. We were frozen in time so the effects of the curse was as well. After the curse broke and I brought magic to Storybrooke, I was able to use that magic to slow the effects. It wasn't as good as in the Enchanted Forest because that's where the curse is at its strongest, but it worked well enough."

"Do you think killing yourself with the dagger might have caused something as well?"

Rumple shook his head. "I doubt it, but this never happened before so it's not like there is an instruction book out there."

"Right."

"But when Belle forced me out of town…"

"You didn't have magic."

"Correct. So the effects caught up with me. Rather quickly. While I was at the hospital I had Robin make one last deal with me."

"What was it?"

"Zelena had her little henchman hide in New York to…woo Emma Swan. So he had a magic shop in the town. I knew there was a potion there that could help. So I offered Bae's apartment to them in exchange Robin made one last robbery for me."

"You were willing to give away your son's apartment?"

Rumple sighed. "I knew I didn't need it. I was already planning on returning back to Storybrooke and they, well, they had no home. So…"

Archie smiled.

"But it didn't work. Marion had switched the potion with cough syrup. I asked her why she did it because I had no quarrel with her."

"But she did."

He nodded. "It was Zelena, using a glamour spell."

"Glamour?"

"It allows you to impersonate others or give yourself a false appearance."

Archie nodded and let him continue.

Rumple took a few more deep breaths. "Seeing her so close…I, um….I had another heart attack. It was pathetic of me."

"No, it's not." Archie quickly stated. He didn't think he ever met someone so self-loathing as Rumplestiltskin. This man thought that anything that wasn't brave made him cowardice and pathetic. So he quickly explained, "You had a very traumatic experience. A whole year of your life was taken being held in a cage. You lost your son to this woman. Even the sight of her could cause a panic attack. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Rumple scowled. He knew what it was called and he very well knew he had it. He just didn't like to admit it. All he knew was that he was being pathetic.

"Not to mention you just had a heart attack moments ago. Was this the only time it happened?"

Rumple shook his head. "When Belle was trying to escape town and was working with Zelena, _again_ ," He sneered with venom, "I…I might have tried to kill her for it."

"Belle?!"

"Zelena." Rumple said as if it was obvious.

"Right."

"But while I was choking her…I had another heart attack. This one was quicker and I was able to escape."

"How do you feel when you simply see her? Just thinking about her earlier had you breathing really hard. Confronting her seems to give you a heart attack."

"Physically, I guess it's okay. But every time I do see her, even think of her, I want her dead." He said. Archie didn't hear any matter of joking in his voice, and he wasn't surprised.

"Do you think you can ever become civil towards one another?"

Rumple scoffed. "Yeah, right. Not when she continues to help my wife and turn her against me, or delight in any pain I suffer, physically or emotionally. This woman is insane and should have a lobotomy preformed. She has no sense of boundaries and is completely obsessed with me, no matter what she might tell you. Now, I can't ever kill her."

"What do you mean? I mean, you shouldn't." Archie quickly stated before Gold got any ideas. "But you make it sound like something is preventing you."

He nodded. "She said she let me live in the hospital, but it certainly wasn't out of the kindness of her heart. Obviously. She said we made a deal, but we didn't. Instead, she made it herself to where that if I ever tried to kill her, I suffer."

"What does Belle think of this?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. She was there when it all happened, at least when Zelena said all that, but she didn't really seem happy. She didn't seem overly pissed either. I don't know what she was feeling."

Archie could see that Gold was breathing better, even though the subject of Zelena was continuing. He guessed that the longer he faced it the better it got, but he didn't want to push Gold's luck. So he decided to change the topic.

"Let's move on to something else. Your parents."

Another scoff. Rumple knew he should have left, but he was suppose to be trying. No matter how difficult this was.

"Don't worry, we're almost done for today. I know you hated both of your parents, which after what they've both done to you is understandable, but can you recall a good moment with one of them?"

"Well, I only met my mother once as the Dark One, after I learned she was the Black Fairy, and didn't see her again until quite recently. My father…" He looked off in the distance, "There were a few good moments. I guess he wasn't all bad."

Archie didn't ask for him to continue. He just waited.

"In the Underworld he kept saying he wanted a second chance. He gave me a bottle of magic that Miss Swan and her gang were needing without any strings attached. No deal."

"That seems like a big gesture."

"Perhaps. But I couldn't trust him."

"But you did to get the contract torn up. You called on his help."

Rumple smirked. "I just needed someone to hold down Zelena."

"How did your father react when you asked for his help?"

"I don't really care, but if I had to say something…maybe hopeful. Like maybe he really did want to try again. But I know my father. He was willing to use Robin's heart to get back to the living."

"What do you mean?"

"Father was only a soul. To make his body real again, he needed a living heart. I knew he was watching so I pretended to take Robin's heart so he would trust me. When I knew he wasn't looking anymore, I gave Robin's heart back and filled a wine skin with the water from the River of Lost Souls. I put a glamour on it and made it look like a heart. It fooled him easily."

"So you've killed your father twice."

Rumple shrugged, not seeing any big deal of it.

"Let's make a hypothetical situation. If your father really did want to change and have a second chance…would you have given it to him?"

Rumple was quiet. He thought about it and sighed, "I don't know."

* * *

After the session was over Archie told Gold that after one more session with Belle he would like to see them together again. He then gave Gold his own homework. To try and think of a way of being civil around Zelena. Or simply trying to be around Zelena for a few moments without trying to kill her. Archie knew it was a huge gamble but he also knew that sometimes, even therapy required them. Also, he trusted Gold. Though he did think he would have to talk to Regina about her sister. He would certainly keep client-doctor confidentiality, but he could help in a small way.

Rumplestiltskin headed home with Gideon. When he entered the house he found a note left by Belle telling him she should be home later that night. So he went ahead and fed Gideon and then himself and got them both ready for bed. While it was usually Belle who read him stories before he went to sleep, Rumple sat Gideon between his legs and read him a book. It wasn't Belle's favorite, however. It was just one of those baby books that helped them begin understanding small words. As the all powerful Dark One Rumple was banging his brain against his skull, trying to stay awake and not lose his mind over the idiotic simplicity of the book. As a father, he was enjoying every moment he had with his son and didn't want it to end.

Belle came home later that night and was nearly stilled by the sight before her. Rumple was asleep in the rocking chair Snow and David had bought them with his arms wrapped protectively around Gideon who was sleeping on his daddy's stomach. Belle didn't know where her and Rumple's future exactly stood, but she knew that if she kept seeing moments like, if her heart kept soaring and aching with love, they might actually have a chance.

Not wanting to wake her men, and somehow yes, Rumplestiltskin was still her man, Belle gently walked over and carefully picked up Gideon. She was relieved that Rumple didn't jump at her thinking someone was trying to steal their child again, but as she was headed towards the doorway with a still sleeping Gideon she heard him call her name behind her. She slowly turned around. Rumple was now sitting forward in the rocking chair, no sign of embarrassment at her catching such a vulnerable scene of the Dark One, smiling at her.

"How was your night?" He asked quietly.

She smiled, "It was good."

He was about to ask how her lunch with her father went but knew she wanted to put Gideon in his crib, so he let her go. Belle made her way to the nursery and placed Gideon down in his bed. Rumple had already bathe the child and gotten him dress. She wasn't sure if she was happy that she didn't have to worry about that because she was tired or jealous that she didn't get to do it herself. She guessed it didn't matter.

She walked into the living room, grabbing her purse and pulling out her phone. She had gotten a text while she was driving and after her near run over experience yesterday, which she had yet to tell Rumple about, she didn't look at it. She was a little smarter than that. She looked and saw that the text was from Archie. He told her the plan about seeing her and Rumple together again after he had one more session with her. He wanted to see her tomorrow at whatever time was good for her.

She put the phone back in her purse. She felt a set of eyes on her and looked back, seeing Rumple leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in his suit pants with no socks and a light blue, open buttoned, shirt. He was very handsome, even with his now short hair. Though she wondered if it was maybe too short. She did miss running her hands through his floof.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes. It was just Archie asking to see me one more time. So he's thinking about seeing us together again?"

Rumple nodded.

"Oh," Belle said. "I've been meaning to tell you. Yesterday, I ran into Jefferson. Almost literally."

Rumple furrowed his brows. What was she talking about? "What do you mean almost literally?"

She gave him a pausing look. "It doesn't matter. He was hoping to see you again. Apparently you two were friends?"

Rumple nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He was the one that save me from the asylum. He led me to you."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know it was important. But…I remember what he said."

Rumple looked at her, waiting for her to continue. He quickly took in the beauty of her eyes and face. Even while she was tired as she looked, she was still very beautiful and he always felt damn lucky to have fallen in love with her. Of course, he loved her for everything she was but her looks certainly helped.

"He told me you would protect me."

"I will." He said. "But…maybe, maybe you trusting me…could help?" He asked. It felt overly odd to say it, but Belle smiled, nodding.

"I understand."

Rumple wanted to kiss her, to let her know he was thankful, but he felt it wouldn't be right. However, just yesterday she had kissed him for what he felt was no apparent reason. Maybe he could try being a little more brave like that.

So he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, not wanting to push his limits. He made a small noise of surprise. He hadn't expected Belle to wrap her hand around the back of his neck. It reminded him of Zelena whenever she did that, of course he would never want to tell her, but soon Belle began moving her lips against him and deepened the kiss. Soon his memories of Zelena were replaced with happier moments with Belle. He wanted more but knew that while Belle was taking more initiative, it wouldn't be right to move so forward. They continued to kiss for what felt like forever before they pulled apart from each other, each catching their breath and looking in each other's eyes. Belle's cheeks were flushed and he was panting semi-hard.

"Um…"

"We should…go to bed." Rumple said. Realizing what else that could mean after their rather deep kiss, he quickly added. "I mean-"

Belle laughed. "I know. It's late."

"Right."

They savored a few more seconds in each other's presence, so close to the other, before breaking apart. Belle walked passed him, head bent down but only so he didn't see her blush. She knew it was her who pushed the kiss deeper, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to kiss her at all. It was always her making the first move. This was certainly a change for Rumple she thought. She wasn't sure if he was just wanting her or if he was just wanting to try harder in their marriage, but she liked it. They had to start with little steps, right?

As Belle walked away Rumple's spirit started to drop. He wanted her back in his arms, her hand on her neck replacing Zelena's memory. He wanted Belle. No, he _needed_ her. Not in any primal way but a more emotional way. He needed to know that somehow they would be okay, and he was hoping to find that answer in her arms. To be honest, he had meant it when he said they should go to bed. He wanted her so badly, but then he remembered something. During his session Archie said to go slow. At the time it was only so he didn't get scared off talking about the year he rather forget, but maybe it could be applied to this situation as well. If he and Belle tried anything big anytime soon, they could both blow and ruin what all they were fixing. That certainly wouldn't do. But at the same time, he didn't want to go too slow and have Belle think he didn't want to try. He groaned as he made his way to his bedroom. He was so confused. Hopefully he would be able to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Omb, I totally didn't mean for this chapter to shoot up a few hundred words. When I had them kiss I couldn't stop. Oh well. :) I'm fine with that lol Let me know what you think.

Also, here are some responses to the Guests. Don't know if you are reading this but if so, here you go. :)

1\. Thanks for reminding me about him being a half-fairy. I'm not sure how 'traumatized' it might have made him, but it might have caused some problems so I will see what I can do there.

2\. I will be adding Emma in future chapters but I don't have any plans for Hook. If I do, I'm not sure how…pretty, it will be for him. It's already difficult just trying to add Zelena in the story without having Rumple try to kill her or Zelena go after Belle for more leverage. I need to handle that before I go after the pirate.

3\. Sorry about the grammar errors. I thought I was getting all of them but they are so small that I keep missing them. I'll try and do better. :)


	5. Session 5

Belle waited patiently as Archie wrote on his notepad. She couldn't imagine what he was writing since they hadn't even begun her session, but she continue to wait. Five seconds later he stopped writing and looked up at her. She smiled, sitting up straight. He smiled back.

"You seem happy." He said. "Did something good happen?"

She didn't respond but he could have sworn he saw a light blush on her cheeks. "Um, kind of."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Archie raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "It's okay. We can continue on with the session."

"Okay. Gold tells me you had lunch with your father. How did that go?"

She nodded. "It…it went better than I thought. He did imply a few things that I didn't like."

"Like what?"

"Well, he kind of implied that Rumple wanted to hurt the baby. But I realized I couldn't blame him too much. I had done the same thing."

"Did you talk about him refusing to wake you up?"

"A little. He said he was doing it to protect me. He said he didn't want me with Rumple and asked if we were still together."

"What was your answer?" Archie asked. He was curious to know. Her answer to a question like that could determine where her and Gold's future stood.

"I told him it was complicated."

Archie blinked, staring at her and thinking.

"I even told him we were doing marriage counseling."

"How did he respond?"

"Not much. He didn't really comment on it. I think maybe he liked knowing we were having trouble but hated hearing how we were trying to fix it."

"Your father really doesn't seem to want you with Gold. Even after all this time."

Belle didn't say anything. It was clear that her father not accepting her choice hurt her.

"How do you feel about that?"

She sighed. "I hate it. Growing up he's always thought he knew what was best for me. Looking back I could probably understand it because…I was a child. A parent is suppose to protect the child. But he didn't seem to…approve."

"Approve of what?"

"Well, me reading mainly. He wanted me to be with the other girls and ladies. I know my father loves me but I think he was always disappointed in how I turned out."

"And how is that?"

"Too independent. Thinking too much. Even though we live in a new land with new ideas, he's one of those few who still wants the old ways. He continues to try and hold me back. I mean, I know he thinks he's protecting me, but…"

"Gold said your father tried to erase your memories."

Belle looked down at her feet, trying not to recall that day.

"Why?"

She sighed. "After the curse broke he tried to find me. He thought Rumple was holding me prisoner the whole time when it was really Regina. So he hired someone to kidnap me. What kind of father does that? What kind of father kidnaps their own child?"

Archie didn't respond. He wasn't sure if Belle was aware of how close her question applied to her situation with Rumple, or if she knew and chose to not mention it?

"What happened afterwards?"

"He asked me if I was finally free of the beast."

"You didn't like that."

She shook her head. "No. It was…well, it was shocking! I told him what I thought at the time. That Rumple wasn't a beast and he didn't keep me prisoner. I told him that I chose to stay with him. He asked me if I fell in love with him and I told him yes. He clearly didn't like that." She scoffed, recalling her father's face falling to complete shock and distaste.

"And that's when he tried to wipe your memories?" Archie asked.

Belle nodded. "He had me chained to one of the mining carts and watched as the man he hired pulled the lever and I began to move down the tracks."

She was shaking her head, tasting venom in her mouth. "He just stood there." She whispered.

Archie waited for a moment before continuing. "What happened? I assume you were saved?"

"Yes. Rumple, David, and Ruby found us and Rumple, with his magic, pulled the cart back before it reached the line. So I still had my memories. But I was already upset at him at the time that…I didn't care."

"You didn't care that he saved you?"

"Oh, no! I did thank him for that, it's just…" Well, she didn't really know. "I was mad at him for not talking to me earlier that day. The night, before all of that, I found him in the basement doing magic. When I asked him about it the next morning he said it was just a few spells and it was nothing for me to worry about. I told him he needed to let me in, but he refused. So after he saved me, I told both of my father and Rumple that I didn't want to talk to them. That unless he was willing to be open with me…I needed my space."

After she finished Archie stared at her. He was about to speak up before she continued.

"The next day I was surprised with the keys to the library. I went inside and there was Rumple. I told him that if handing me the keys was a way of apologizing, of making it up to me, that it wasn't going to work. He said they weren't and that he had simply heard of my interest and wanted me to have it. After that he did finally talk. He told me about his son."

"Neal."

She nodded. "I already knew he had a son. He told me back at the Dark Castle. All he said was that he lost him like he lost the mother. But he told me how he created the curse to find him and since we couldn't leave the town line without losing our memories, he was working on a memory portion that would keep his memories and still allow him to leave. I understood that. I accepted it."

"But you still wanted your space."

"I need Rumple to be open with me. I need him to talk to me."

Archie shifted in his chair. "I understand, and I agree. However…telling him isn't going to work." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Belle, the way you're speaking is as if Gold has no choice but to talk to you for the relationship to work. And I do agree that you both need to be open and talk to each other at how you are feeling. However, there also needs to be a trust among you. And sometimes," He quickly added when Belle opened her mouth, "That trust needs to be blind. We all have scars that we don't want to talk about. I'm sure Gold has more than others. And for some those scars are too deep for anyone to heal. They are too painful to bring up and we shouldn't have to. What you are implying is that he has to tell you everything that he's doing and why he's doing it. That's controlling."

He quickly raised his hand at Belle's shocked face, which he understood. "I'm not saying you _are_ controlling or that you _need_ to be in charge of everything, but considering how long Gold has lived, I'm not sure if everything needs to be told. Marriage is a partnership on trust and as I said, sometimes that trust is blind. It's called faith. If you truly believe in Rumple and truly have faith that he does love you and wants to protect you and Gideon, then does it really matter what he's doing?"

"If he's hurting others it does!" She nearly yelled.

"You're right. And maybe in the next session we can get him to include you."

"I am not going to help him hurt others."

"I didn't say that, and I am sorry for not being clear. What I meant was that maybe you two could work together on a plan for whatever needs to be done. Maybe together you could come up with a plan that won't involve hurting others."

"Maybe if he didn't use dark magic." She said sitting back in the couch.

"What is it exactly about dark magic that makes you so…passionate?"

She blinked, confused. "What?"

"You seem very passionate about not using dark magic and only using light."

"I've seen what dark magic does to people."

"In our first session Gold said that you can't turn the darkness into light. That it can only be used for light purposes. Do you believe that?"

"Merlin could see the future. He said he foresaw someone using the darkness for light."

"Just now you said 'using', rather than turning. So you do think it can be used for light purposes?"

She sighed. "Maybe. But doesn't that mean it can also be turned to light?"

"Personally?"

She nodded.

"No. Like Gold said, there has to be a balance. And as we have already discussed, while he did use dark magic, he did so without causing anymore trouble or lives hurt or lost when he got Hades to tear up the contract. In my view, that was him using dark magic for light purposes. To save his family."

Belle let out a heavy breath. He was right, sort of. "But it did cost a life. Gaston's. He was thrown…" Belle paused. Archie could see the gears in her head working, figuring something out. Suddenly she let out a big huff and leaned back into the couch. "Dammit." She cursed.

"What is it?" He asked, curious to what made her so upset.

She scoffed. She didn't want it to connect, but it did. "I'm realizing how exactly that happened."

"Gaston falling into the River of Souls?"

"Me and Rumple started to argue because I wouldn't use dark magic. I had told him that to save our child we were going to do things my way, or he could…he could forget it." She frowned. "But that argument led to me walking away…again. And we walked straight into Gaston and so it began. Hades' deal and Rumple and Gaston trying to kill each other and then me pushing Gaston into the river. If I had just stayed and tried to work something out-"

"But you two would have run into Gaston either way. I'm not sure how that connects."

Belle sighed. "It connects because I wasn't willing to try and work with Rumple. I literally told him it was my way or nothing at all. I practically refused to let him do anything unless I approved of it. I mean, I still don't approve of him throwing Gaston into the river. Surely there could have been another way."

Archie didn't remind her how it was her who pushed Gaston into the river. He didn't want to upset her right now. Instead he said, "At the time it was the only way to tear up the contract."

"Actually, it wasn't. Not when we came across Gaston. Hades didn't make the deal with me until after so there was still a chance to find another way."

"Wait," Archie interrupted. "I just realized. If I'm remembering correctly, the deal was that if Gaston or Rumple was thrown into the River, the contract would be torn up."

Belle nodded. "But that was only if one of them did it to the other. But since it was _I_ who pushed him, Hades called the deal null and void."

Archie nodded, telling her to continue.

"Anyways, when we met Gaston he kept shooting arrows at us. So Rumple teleported him and me away. I was mad again because I had just learned that he killed Gaston." She scoffed. "He said it was an arranged marriage and he was doing me a favor. So I told him that I was right and it was mistake trying to get his help."

"What was Gaston like?" Archie asked. Belle looked at him, slightly confused at the subject change.

She smirked. "Dull."

Archie raised his eyebrows. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"My father wanted to set us up to help our kingdom. I told him I didn't want to meet him. From what I heard Gaston was very arrogant and boorish, fancied himself the hunter of all animals. Even women."

"Not your type?"

They laughed. "No." She said. "Of course, when he was trying to win me over he was very charming and polite. Definitely the type of man any girl would swoon over. But I could see through it. However…"

"What is it?"

Belle sat up. "On our first, and only date, we went for a walk. However, it soon became hunt. There was a baby ogre in the forest."

Archie's eyes went wide. Everyone remembered the ogres.

"Soon, Gaston and my father wanted to go hunting to find the baby ogre and kill it. I disagreed. Just because it was an ogre didn't mean it had to died. Besides, it was a baby. What did it ever do? Gaston tried to argue that it was nothing more than an animal and needed to die. I knew he wasn't a good man, but I didn't think he was evil. And I didn't really believe it until I saw it."

"How so?"

"While father and Gaston were trying to trap the ogre and kill it, I went out to find a mirror. It could show you the true nature of a person, whether they were truly good or truly evil. However, I saw something else. Gaston. His eyes were glowing red and after what I read about the mirror, it meant he was evil. I remembered that down in the Underworld."

"But you still tried to save him?"

Belle nodded. "Of course. There's always hope to save someone. But as soon as I realized that even after I saved him from Rumple and he was still going to try and kill him, he wouldn't change. I asked him why he was down there. Only those who have unfinished business go down to the Underworld. I thought it was because of me. In truth, it was because he never got to kill his beast." She said sadly.

She glanced down at her hands, taking a few moments to remember what she experienced in that redden place. "He told me I made him weak."

"How?"

"I told him what I thought a hero was but he said otherwise. He said a hero wasn't someone who showed compassion or mercy. It was someone who showed strength and did whatever it took to defeat their enemies."

"Did you ever love him?" Archie asked.

Belle laughed. "Love Gaston? Never. I could never give my heart to him. He was too…I once told Rumple in the Dark Castle that to me, love was layered. It was a mystery to be uncovered. Gaston, well, I already knew everything about him. But Rumple" She looked off in the distance, a small smile appearing on her face. "He _was_ a mystery. I could never understand him, and while I didn't always agree with him, he was…" She shrugged her shoulders. "He just was. I don't think I could ever understand him."

Archie smiled. "Love is layered. That's a great way to think about it. Maybe you can apply that."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe everything you've been through is just one step in your marriage. There's still so much more to be explored. Even more so now with Gideon. As you said, you don't fully understand him."

"But I would like to. I would like to help him-"

"But remember what I said. Marriage at times has blind trust. It has faith. And Gold has lived for hundred of years as we already know. I don't think you will ever be able to fully understand him or even fully know him. And perhaps there are parts of him that aren't meant to be understood. But that shouldn't stop you. Just because he won't always tell you everything. Just because he doesn't always open up shouldn't cause you to walk away. I think it just means you should be more patient. Whatever scars Gold has, as I said, might be too deep for anyone, you or me, to heal. But you should trust him that he does want to change and do better. That he does love you more than anything and wants to be a part of this family."

Belle sighed. It made sense. "But how can I trust him after everything that's happened?"

"You can't erase the past. You can't forget everything that's happened. But you can forgive. You can forgive each other's mistakes and hurts and help each other move on. Gold is never going to be perfect."

"But I don't want him to. I told him that. I told him that I didn't want him to be perfect. I just wanted him to try."

"To try what, exactly?"

"What?" She asked.

"You're asking Rumple to try but you're not saying exactly what you want him to do. Is it just to be honest? Because from what I hear he has been honest before. But because you didn't like it you walked away. So what else is it you're wanting him to do?"

Belle thought about the question. Yes, she wanted him to talk to her and be truthful. No more lies. But was there something more?

"I…I want to know that…that I'm first."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want it to be a contest between me or power."

"You want to win."

"What? No, I…" She sat back. Did she?

"Why do you think he loves his magic so much?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I can't understand it. In the Underworld he told me that magic was the one thing that never left him."

Archie nodded. "That makes sense."

"But he doesn't _need_ it." Belle emphasized. "He doesn't need magic to be a hero. He doesn't need magic for me to love him."

"Do you hate magic?" Archie asked.

Belle sat back. Did she hate magic? That was actually a difficult question. "Magic...it hurts people."

Archie nodded. "But it has also helped people."

Belle agreed. "But whatever problems we have, whether it's Rumple and I or the town, magic is the cause of it. No matter what it has been, it has always come back to magic. Yes, I agree magic can help people and can save them, but it also hurts people and it's the magic that kills them."

Archie tilted his head. "I don't think it's the magic that actually kills people."

"Okay, right. But the people who use it does. Rumple has killed people before. I'm not ignorant to that and I don't want him to do it."

"Well, of course. He shouldn't and I don't agree with it either."

"So why does he?"

Archie sighed. It was a good question, but one better asked in their next session. He looked at the clock. It was a little over an hour since they began. "How about we talk about that next time."

"You mean, together?"

He nodded. "Is that still okay?"

She frowned. "Sure."

"Okay. I will see you and Rumple in two days."

"Two days?"

"Yes. I think you both need a break and that way you can work on applying what all we've talked and learned about. That includes Gold. Besides, there are a few things I need to do before we see each other again."

"Okay." Belle said, wondering what all Archie needed to do. Did it involve their sessions? But she didn't ask. It wasn't important. So she gave him a smile and said goodbye.

* * *

When Belle left she decided to head over to the library. Rumple was at the shop with Gideon and while she would love to see her son, she felt like spending some time alone. Or rather, time away from Rumple at the moment. Talking about magic had gotten her a little...upset, and she didn't want another argument happening or anything. When she entered she was happy to see the library was filled with people. Ten wasn't that big of a number but it was the most she ever got. After the curse no one but her seemed interested in the library and it hurt her, but she also never seemed to have the time to get it up and going either. But now with the arrival of the residents from the Land of Untold Stories, there were more people day after day. Unlike the people of Storybrooke, they actually seemed happy to have a library, learning all they could about this new land. It filled Belle's heart with joy and she was more than happy to help them out.

She walked over to the circulation desk and began putting books on the carts, her mind still thinking about what all she had learned. Magic wasn't the problem. It was Rumple and how he used it. Whenever she used magic it was only to help someone else. Never to harm them. If Rumple could just tell her what he was doing maybe she would understand and find a way to help him. She knows she has asked him before but he always said there was no need.

She sighed, placing the last book on the cart. She headed to the shelves to stack them all up. As she was doing so one of the books caught her attention. It was dark blue with constellations on the cover. She didn't understand why it bothered her until she realized what it reminded her of.

The Sorcerer's hat. The object she was looking for in the Snow Queen's cave and the hat Rumple was using to...Belle sighed again. She didn't know. She never learned what he was trying to do that night. And she never asked him. At the time she never cared. All she could think about was how she found him about to crush Killian's heart. She saw the dagger and grabbed it without thinking. To this day she still didn't regret saving the pirate's life. No matter what he did or what Rumple's reasons were she honestly believed that there was no reason to kill Hook.

Belle put up the book hating what it reminded her of. Half an hour later everyone was gone and it was just her. She didn't mind. She liked the quiet and though everyone already left, she was still happy to know they were using the library whenever they needed it. So she sat at the desk reading over some notes. Apparently some of the new residents left notes asking for some books. She didn't know why they didn't just ask her. Were they nervous to talk to her? Did her husband torment those people as well and they knew her connection with him? She shook her head. No. It wouldn't be right to accuse her husband without knowing. She guessed it didn't matter why they didn't talk to her, just that they were using the library.

As Belle sat writing down the books that were needed the door opened. She looked up and saw Snow. Belle froze. She remembered her sessions and what Rumple and Archie had said. Perhaps she had spent too much time with the Charmings and not enough time with her husband. But all she ever wanted to do was help and she would never regret that. She would never regret offering her help when she could if they truly needed her. And they did. Right?

"Snow, what are you doing here?" She asked the teacher.

"Belle," She smiled. "I was wondering if you were busy."

Belle gave a hesitant smile. "Um, no. Not really. Did you need something?"

She knew it wasn't a book. The Charmings and Regina never came in the library to look for a book. They always simply told her what they needed and she went to research.

 _They are not that incompetent._ It was what Rumple had said and it had Belle thinking. She knew she was good at research and she loved to do it, but she wondered now if that was all they needed her for? Sure she didn't really know how to use magic like Rumple, or Regina, or even Emma. She couldn't swing a sword like Charming and Hook or shoot an arrow like Snow. In fact, she had absolutely no combat skills. All she had was her brains, but why was that wrong? What was so wrong about being smart?

She knew Rumple didn't mean what he said to be like that, but she also knew the Charmings weren't that stupid. They were actually pretty clever when they needed to be. So why did they always call on her help?

"We tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"We?"

"David and I. We were hoping if you would be free to watch over Neal?" She asked, looking somewhat ashamed. But somewhere deep inside her Belle knew Snow wasn't.

Before Belle agreed, she asked, "Um, what for?"

"Well, it's been awhile since me and David really did anything for ourselves and we thought we would go out on a date or something. But we need someone to watch over Neal. Is that okay?" Snow asked.

Belle blinked, her mind working around what Snow was saying. And before she realized it she was asking, "Can Emma not watch him?"

"Her and Hook had plans. And Henry I don't is really old enough to watch over Neal. Besides, I think he was going to do something with Violet."

Belle began to feel sick. Not physically, but the realization of what Snow was actually saying hit her hard. Belle took a deep breath, trying to compose the anger she was beginning to feel. Was Rumple really right, again? Were they really just using her whenever they needed her? She didn't mind watching over baby Neal and helping with research if they needed it, but was that all she was to them? In fact, she couldn't even recall a moment where any of them asked her to simply hang out. It was always some sort of crisis.

"Belle?" Snow asked, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm...um, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh." Snow said. She actually looked really disappointed and before Belle would have felt really bad, but now…

"I actually have my own plans. In fact," She took a another deep breath, "I need to spend more time with my own family. With Rumple and Gideon. I'm sorry. I can't help you guys for awhile."

Belle turned around. She didn't need to do anything but she didn't want to look at Snow either. So she kept herself busy meddling with more books that needed to be shelved still. She could still feel Snow still standing behind her.

"Belle, are you okay?" The princess asked.

Belle looked back. She forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If there's anything you need you know we can help."

Belle froze. It felt like that was the last straw and she didn't even know it. She searched her mind to figure out why she would be so angry, and then she remembered.

"You have never helped me before." She said as a matter of fact.

"What do you mean?" Snow was completely shocked by Belle's statement. She couldn't understand why the librarian seemed so angry. "Belle, you're our friend."

She paused and said, "I don't feel like it right now." There was more she wanted to say but Belle held them back. She didn't want to be angry right now.

"What does that mean?"

"Just...go. Please." Belle begged. She continued to stare at Snow until she left, still confused by Belle's reaction.

When the library door closed and Belle was once again alone, she sat back in her chair and cried. She felt stupid for many reasons. After several minutes passed she wiped her tears, making sure she didn't look like she was crying, and left to the pawnshop. She needed to see her son.

* * *

Belle opened the door and immediately saw Rumple and her son. Rumple was gently rocking Gideon's chair on top of the counter.

"Belle," Rumple smiled, but it quickly left. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She knew Rumple could tell she had been crying. She had hoped that she cleared up all the evidence before she left but Rumple didn't need to see anything. He could just simply tell if something was wrong. She could do the same with him. The difference was, she would quickly let it go. Rumple didn't.

"No, you're not." He stepped out from behind the counter. "What happened?"

Belle gave a sad smile. He was always protective of her and while she did love it, at times, she hated how that protectiveness included trying kill the people who hurt her. She never wanted him to hurt others. Especially not for her sake.

"It's fine Rumple."

He sighed. He was about to make a remark about how she blamed him for not talking, but he knew that would upset her. So he watched her as she smiled even bigger at her son, picking him up in her arms. He always hoped she would be the mother of his child, but he never knew how much he would love actually seeing it.

"What?" Belle asked him after she noticed he was staring at her.

He shook his head, continuing to smile.

"Are you ready to go home?" Belle asked Gideon in a sweet song voice.

As Belle got everything together Rumple noticed the soft redness in her eyes and the glint of a tear stain on her cheek. He wanted assurance that she was okay, that no one had hurt her, but he remembered the last time he pushed. And he reminded himself that he didn't like being pushed himself and so he wouldn't do it again to Belle. If she wanted to talk, she would.

* * *

Okay, so I had actually written this chapter once and didn't like it, so I rewrote it and now I feel much better about it. It's not my favorite chapter but it's far better than the first copy. But I hope you like it.

Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I had gotten all upset because I found myself arguing against a closed minded person who just wasn't willing to try and understand, or at least accept, my viewpoint. So I got all mad again and just wasn't in the mood to write or update. Sorry. But I feel better now. :)

Let me know what you think, please.

Also, when I started this fic and knew each chapter was going to be somewhat long, I didn't imagine for the whole fic to be long. I first quickly envisioned like eight chapters, but now I know that's just ridiculous and isn't going to happen. I don't really plan on it being up to 30 chapters or anything either, but if it does it does.


	6. Day Off 1

Archie started the next day off heading over to the mayor's office. Apparently the Gold's therapy had taken more time and attention than he had thought, but he certainly didn't mind. He considered both Belle and Gold a close friend, though what exactly Gold thought of him he didn't know, and he truly wanted to help them. Also, he felt it was his responsibility now to do what he came for. Now that he knew exactly what Gold was suffering. Of course he would still recommend that the man go see Whale at the hospital, and he didn't care how much the Dark One opposed, he knew that perhaps in this particular case magic could help. From what he heard it might actually be magic that was causing Gold's heart attacks.

The therapist knocked on the door. "Regina?"

The mayor looked up. "Archie, what may I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." He said as he walked up closer to her desk.

"I don't remember scheduling an appointment."

"You didn't, and this isn't necessarily about you." He hoped that didn't sound as rude as it sounded. "I was actually wanting to talk to you about…your sister?"

Regina paused in her signing of a document suggesting more land be used to create more homes for the residents. She slowly looked up, going over the cricket's words. "Excuse me?"

"I have been seeing Belle and Gold for marriage counseling-"

"I didn't know that."

Archie nodded.

Regina sighed. "Then I don't understand why you're here. Isn't there a client-patient confidentiality?" She asked, setting aside her pen.

"Yes, however, that privilege can be overlooked if I feel the client, or one of the clients in this case, is in physical danger. Whether of their own doing or others."

"You're going to have to explain a little more." Regina said, crossing her arms. She didn't like for others to bother her time if she didn't feel like it was important, and really anything to do with Gold and Belle that didn't have to do with magic wasn't important, but Archie was a good man and Regina honestly didn't have a problem with the man himself. Just what he was talking about.

"Well, I don't exactly know what your sister did to Gold during the year she kept him…prisoner."

With that turn of conversation Archie could see that the mayor was starting to get nervous. That was a good sign. It meant that she didn't approve of what her sister might have done to Gold and might actually be willing to help.

"He's suffering from PTSD. It's-"

"I know what it is. I've never had it, but I know what it is."

Archie nodded. "Right. Anyways, he told me that while he was in New York, he had a heart attack."

Regina's ears perked at the word. She was not aware of this at all. She would jab Gold and at times still try to hurt him, though perhaps not as much as before, but she did care for the old wizard. For some reason. And she didn't really like what she was hearing.

"And they seem to be continuing…whenever he confronts your sister."

"Well, he should leave her alone. I do think my sister is trying better and isn't trying to do anything with Gold."

"I understand, however, some of the effects are still lingering. And it concerns me because I feel he almost had a panic attack in our last session just by thinking and talking about her. I hope you can understand that's not very good for his health. I understand he's the Dark One and immortal, but still. Belle and his new son need him and I think it would help their marriage and lives if he wasn't suffering from those attacks."

Regina took a deep breath. She understood what Archie was saying. There was just one problem. "What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Gold told me that it was something Zelena did. Like a spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said that whenever he tries and hurts Zelena he gets hurt himself. And while I understand he shouldn't be going after Zelena, I'm not certain that what she did to him is right either. I would hope that maybe they can find a way to be civil around each other."

Regina laughed. "Civil? That's hilarious. It's nearly impossible to keep Rumple and Hook civil let alone him and Zelena."

"I understand, but I believe I can help him."

Regina kept laughing but stopped when she saw the seriousness of Archie's face. "You're serious? You really believe in Rumple, don't you?"

"I do." Archie nodded.

Regina held back a scowl. _Just like Belle,_ she thought, _but look at what happened._ Fine. If the cricket had a death wish, it wasn't her job to stop him. But she couldn't let the poor man face her sister on his own. She was really hoping Zelena was changing, but so far the only person she hung out with or had any social interaction with was Regina. So sending Archie to her wouldn't help anyone's case.

"Very well. What were you thinking?" She asked, seeming more interested.

"I was hoping you could talk to Zelena. See if she could take down the spell and perhaps talk to her about being civil. And leaving Gold and his family alone. I know it sounds harsh-"

"Not really."

"But I feel that most of their problems stem from them being around others rather than focusing on themselves and their marriage. After they got married Belle was spending most of her time with the Charmings and Rumple was…well, he was doing his own thing."

Regina scoffed. "He always does."

"I think it will help them if they just focused on each other rather than intervening and involving themselves with the whole town."

"So, what? You want them to hide away in his cabin?"

"No. I just don't want Zelena or the Charmings bothering them. Or you."

Regina looked at him, shocked by his boldness. Archie was one of those few, even in the beginning, who didn't mind standing up to her when needed. It was only during the curse was he afraid of her, but even still he was outspoken to her when he felt it was right. She guessed she couldn't blame him too much. In way it was his help that got her to adopt Henry. She never did thank him for that.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to try and get Zelena to lift whatever spell she put on Rumple's heart and at the same time, try to get her to not go after Gold or Belle and try to get them to be civil around each other."

Archie nodded.

Regina blinked a few times before agreeing. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Rumple was working on a broken clock in the back of his shop when he had his first visitor of the day. He groaned. No one ever came in, and he liked it like that. But when his visitor called out for the second time he decided to get up and tell the person to leave. He needed to invest in a larger Closed sign, or one that just said to go away. When he entered the front he frowned. It was Regina standing impatient as always.

"What?" He asked, in no mood to see her. It wasn't just because of therapy either. He had been busy for the last hour or two thinking about the homework Archie assigned him. Normally he would have been baffled at such a low creature giving the Dark One of all people homework, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the topic of the homework itself. The sister of the woman standing before him looking a bit shocked by his sharp tone.

"Well, Archie did warn me."

"What?" He asked again. Archie went to see Regina? What for? "Why are you here, Regina?"

The mayor sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. She didn't really want to be here but this involved her sister so she felt she had no choice. She wanted to be better and help people, even if that meant acting as a mediator between her two least favorite people. And yet somehow, she cared for them both.

"Archie told me...about your...attacks."

Rumple didn't blink. He was too busy thinking of ways to kill the cricket. Suddenly he wished he had decided to watch over Gideon instead of Belle today because surely that would be the one thing preventing him from losing his temper. "What?" He sneered.

Regina held up her her hands. She had seen that look before. "Before you go killing anyone, just listen. I know there's a confidentiality and there are things he can't say. And he didn't. He didn't tell me what Zelena did to you or anything when...she held you prisoner."

Rumple, relaxed. But only a little. Of course the doctor didn't tell her anything because he hadn't told Archie anything about that. Yet. So what exactly did that man tell Regina?

"However, he did tell me that he was allowed...overpower, in a sense, if he felt one of his clients was in danger."

Rumple growled. "You better start making sense, Regina."

Regina looked at him, her eyes widen a bit. "You're not in a good mood today I can tell. Listen, maybe I can help."

"I think you've helped enough."

"What does that mean?" She asked, completely shocked by the turn of the conversation.

"It means get out." He said. He was too tired to handle Regina or whatever help she could give.

Regina sighed. "Listen! I'm sorry for whatever the Evil Queen did-"

"You do know that the Evil Queen is you, right?"

"Yes. But she's not here anymore."

"No. She's back in you where she belongs. Meaning, whatever she did...you did. And right now I _really_ don't have time to deal with you and any help you're offering. So please, just get out."

Regina watched as Rumple turned around, her mind quickly working. She had to get this man to listen but using magic on him wasn't going to help either of them. She took a breath. She regretted offering her help.

"I can talk to Zelena." She said.

She smiled when Rumple stopped, slowly turning around. "What?"

"Archie wanted me to talk to her to lift...whatever spell she put on you and your heart. I am _not_ giving you permission to kill her, however." She stressed. "I'm just willing to talk to her. I know I don't always like you and I know that I have hurt both you and Belle...and I'm sorry. But no matter how I feel about you...you don't deserve that."

Rumple stared at her, looking for some sense of falsehood in her words. Maybe he could get around his homework with her help. But he still needed to talk to Archie for talking to Regina. "And what makes you think it will be that easy? That she won't try and go after my second son?"

Regina blinked. There was definitely more to this than what Archie or Rumple was telling her, but she reminded herself that she didn't need to know and she shouldn't have to. She sighed. "You're both afraid that the other is going to go after you. That she's going to go after you and she's afraid you're going to go after her. I can't say I really blame either of you, but maybe, as Archie said, you can try and be civil around each other."

Rumple scoffed. That will continue to be the most hilarious thing he ever heard. "There's no such thing as civil with Zelena."

"She will probably say the same about you. However, I've been thinking. The whole town is trying to move on. Away from all the drama and crisis. How about we try actually being normal for once? That's not going to help if you two keep trying to kill each other."

"It would help if she stopped trying to intervene in my marriage."

"I don't think Zelena wants anything to do with your marriage."

"Then why did she tell Belle about me and the Evil Queen? Why did she agree to help Belle escape? If Zelena could just leave me and my family alone, maybe….maybe…I could be civil." He said. It was clear he hated saying those words. It was like poison and the thought itself was sickening. But Regina figured if he was willing to try, no matter how difficult it was for him, than maybe she could get Zelena to try as well.

Regina nodded. "This is a two-way street, I understand. Maybe if you two found a common ground?"

Rumple looked at her. "What?"

She stepped forward. "You two both have a second chance. You have Gideon. Zelena has her daughter. Maybe if you two could agree for their sake not to attack each other, maybe that could be civil for you two."

Rumple blinked. How long exactly was her talk with Archie? He sighed, thinking over what she was saying. He hated it. Not just because it was a good idea, but it came from Regina of all people. Maybe if it was Archie telling him, or maybe Belle, he would listen. He let out a breath. "Fine. But she has to agree too."

"I know. And I promise I will talk to her."

He stared at her one more time. "Deal."

He watched as Regina left, letting the breath he was holding out. He leaned back against the counter trying to think over all the possibilities on how Regina talking to Zelena could go wrong. He wouldn't work. He just knew it wouldn't. Before he could get further into his thoughts Belle walked.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly. "I just walked past Regina. It looked like she just leaving here."

Rumple sighed. "Apparently Archie talked to Regina about…." He stopped. He remembered that he hadn't told Belle about his panic attacks. "About my homework."

Belle furrowed her brows. "Archie gave you homework too?" She laughed.

He smiled, but it soon left. "Yes. To find a way to be…civil around Zelena."

Belle's expression quickly turned from humor to worry. "Oh?"

"Yes. And apparently Regina thinks we have common ground."

"What is that?" Belle asked.

Rumple looked at her. "Gideon and Robin."

Belle gave a pressed smile as she walked up. "I think I understand."

"You do?"

She nodded. "You both want a second chance and your child is that. Rumple, I know you well enough to know that no matter how much you hate Zelena, you wouldn't want to leave another child without a parent."

He softly glared at her. Dammit! She was right. He hated Zelena with every fiber of his being, and while he knew Regina would never fail Robin's daughter, he also knew he couldn't leave that child without a mother. No matter how awful of a person she was.

"Rumple?"

He looked at her. Belle was no longer standing in the middle of the shop. Somewhere in his thoughts she had made her way up to the counter and was now looking up at him with those shining blue eyes. He could drown himself in them.

Belle tried not to stand there with her mouth wide open, but she couldn't figure out exactly what to say. Last night she had really thought about what Archie had said about Rumple. Maybe there were things she just wasn't meant to understand. She wanted to, but she knew it wasn't always about her.

"Do you….you want to get something to eat?"

He smirked. He wasn't sure what she was going to say but he accepted the invitation to lunch. He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

At Granny's Belle and Rumple sat in their normal booth and for a short moment, everything seemed normal. But it also felt like nothing happened. That they were still dating and getting to know each other again after the curse. That they hadn't gotten married or had a child. That they hadn't hurt each other.

"Is Gideon doing okay?" Rumple asked.

Belle smiled. "He's doing great. The fairies really do like having him there at the convent. I know you don't trust them, but maybe if you gave them a chance?" She asked. She knew Rumple absolutely hated having Gideon stay at the convent for nursery, but Belle trusted them. Besides, it wasn't Mother Superior or the nuns that caused their child to be kidnapped. It was Rumple's mother. But she certainly wasn't going to say that. She didn't want to ruin their lunch.

Rumple didn't reply about giving the nuns a second chance, but he knew it made Belle happy and so he let it go. But it didn't stop him from putting an oh so slight sensory charm on their son. He knew Belle would be furious, which is why he didn't tell her, but he saw no harm in it. He was still giving the fairies a second chance, for Belle's sake, while just making sure his son was safe. Honestly, after everything that had happened to Gideon already, he truly saw no harm in it. It wasn't a tracking spell so he wasn't keeping tabs on his son like Belle would completely disapprove of. He just wanted to make sure he was safe. And if any harm was coming towards Gideon Rumple would immediately know about it. Surely Belle would understand that.

"So…how did your session go yesterday?" Rumple asked after the waitress came by and set down their food before leaving. "You never did tell me. I mean, you don't have to. I was just curious."

Belle gave a quick smile. "It went good." She almost started into a conversation about Gaston and her father, but she didn't feel like it. She was also worried that anything about Gaston might lead to an argument concerning what happened in the Underworld and she certainly didn't want that.

They began eating their food in awkward silence. Each were trying to think of something to talk about. They hadn't realized how hard this was. In the Dark Castle Rumple would simply spend his time spinning and Belle would read. After the curse they didn't always have time to really talk about…anything. Belle wanted her space and whenever they did find time for a date, the heroes and Regina came barging in with some crisis. Now they had plenty of time since they weren't concerning themselves with the family drama of the Charmings. They hadn't realized just how much time that had taken from them.

Rumple glanced up at Belle and noticed she was staring out the window. He looked out to see what she was looking at and saw Snow White and David walking with Neal in a stroller.

"I guess they managed." Belle muttered before turning back to her food.

"Managed what?"

She looked up. "Oh, um, yesterday Snow had come by to the library asking if I could babysit Neal. She said her and David wanted to spend some time together and Emma and Henry were both too busy to babysit. But," She sighed. "I told her I was too."

"With what?" Rumple suddenly wished he could take it back. That definitely sounded rude. So he was surprised when Belle continued to talk without seeming upset.

She smiled. "Spending time with my own family."

Rumple's heart nearly stopped. He quickly searched around to make sure Zelena wasn't anywhere in sight before looking back at Belle. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Rumple, are you okay?" Belle asked. She reached out her hand to touch Rumple's arm, letting him know she was concerned.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Belle sighed. "No, you are not. Something is wrong. I can tell. What is it?"

Rumple took another deep breath before finally calming down. He tried to smile at her. "I'm…I'm just happy to hear that."

Belle smiled. She agreed. She liked hearing it too. She liked hearing that she was actually wanting to try. It gave her hope. Maybe they could actually survive.

They continued on with their lunch date in silence, but they both found themselves enjoying each other's company. Even if they didn't talk it was nice to seeing the other across from them. Seeing Belle look at him with such sweet eyes and a loving smile, even if she wasn't aware of it, made his heart tighten again. He reminded himself to talk to Archie. Somehow he wasn't sure his heart was because of Zelena anymore.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door of the farmhouse. Even after the events of the Evil Queen were over Zelena still refused to accept her invitation back to her mansion house. She said she wanted space for her and her daughter and while it hurt Regina, she completely understood and gave it to them. So every few days she would come out and spend time with her sister, trying to rebuild that small bond they had for such a short time. But this visit wasn't for any sisterly advice. And Regina was certain Zelena would kick her out once she told Zelena what she wanted her to do.

"Gina. Come on in." Zelena smiled.

Regina followed her sister and they made the short way into the living room. Regina looked around. Zelena was obviously trying to make the shabby farmhouse into a livable home and while she was doing a somewhat good job of it, she thought it would be better to have her back at the mansion. She heard a coo and saw baby Robin chewing on a teething toy in her rocking chair. She remembered what she was here for.

"What can I do for you? Whiskey? Girl advice? A new wardrobe?"

Regina glanced down. "What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

Zelena turned up her nose.

Regina sighed. "Never mind. I actually need to talk to you about something. It's….about Gold." She slowly said. She carefully watched her sister for any strong reaction, but Zelena just sat on the couch looking as if it didn't bother her.

"What about him?" She asked, not really sounding happy. "Did he finally manage to scare Belle off for good?"

Regina was about to hold back any impulse but found she didn't have one to do anything. In fact, everyone in town, including herself, have been wondering when it would happen. When Belle would leave Gold for good instead of this whole back and forth crap.

"Um, no. Actually, they're in therapy."

Zelena spun her head. "Well, I wasn't expecting that."

Regina scoffed. "Yeah. I wasn't either. But don't tell anyone I said that. I don't think it's really suppose to be public."

Zelena shrugged. "Fine by me. You're the only one I talk to anymore."

Regina was about to say something but she knew it might lead to an argument and she couldn't forget why she was here. Common ground.

"Listen. I'll be quick about this. Did…did you do something to Gold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back in New York, maybe? I was told from someone that he keeps having heart attacks."

Zelena laughed. "Well if he keeps having them maybe it's something to do with his health. That's not my problem."

Regina sighed. "Zelena, please. Listen," She sat down beside her sister. "I don't know exactly what Belle and Gold are hoping for or if they are ever going to stay together, but that isn't what matters. Ar-….my informant…is hoping maybe you and Gold could be…civil?"

"What?" Zelena kept laughing. "Civil? With that imp? He keeps trying to kill me. Why would I be civil with him?"

"Because you and Gold one thing in common." Regina quickly stated. She pointed at Robin. "You both have a second chance because of Gideon and Robin. I know you don't want to lose that. Maybe for them, you two can accept each other? But Gold can't keep living with these heart attacks. If you put a spell on him-"

"I only did so he would hurt if he tried to hurt me." Zelena quickly defended herself.

"What?"

"If he will leave me alone he won't have them. The only time he has them if he tries to kill me. I was trying to protect myself."

"Okay. Well, maybe if you two could agree on being civil, maybe that spell won't be needed."

"Why are you even doing this? Why are you even helping him?"

"I am helping you both. If you could agree to not go after him than maybe he could agree the same. For Belle and Gideon."

Zelena scoffed. "Please. We all know how protective Rumple is about his family. If I lift that spell he won't hesitate to kill me. I killed his son. He's never going to let that go!"

Regina stopped. Zelena was actually…afraid. She actually seemed terrified that Rumple would kill her. Now she felt conflicted. Maybe going to Zelena first wasn't the best option. She sighed. She really couldn't do this. She wasn't the therapist.

"Alright, fine. I'll figure something out. But you're right. Rumple is very protective of his family. They mean the most to him. And I don't think he's going to hurt Robin."

Zelena's fear turned to rage. "If he even touches one hair on her I'll kill his second son!"

Regina didn't speak. She waited until Zelena calmed down. Or, at least a little bit. "And maybe that's why he despises you. You keep going after his family. If you two could leave each other alone-"

"That's not going to happen! At least not for him. The man's crazy!"

Regina sighed. This definitely wasn't working. She left the house in a cloud of smoke without another word. She wasn't sure why but she found herself determined now to find some sort of peace between her sister and Rumple. She really wished she had just told Archie to leave when he came to her office because then she wouldn't be in this mess. She appeared at her house. Maybe talking to Zelena and Gold themselves wasn't the best way. She fell down into the couch. She didn't like the idea of helping those two be civil, but it was for the good of the town. And the children. They had all seen what Gideon might grow up to be and knowing her own history, Regina didn't think the Black Fairy was the only result. She knew Zelena and Gold both wanted better for their children and a second chance. Maybe having a stable life where their parents weren't trying to constantly kill each other would help. She pulled out her phone and called Archie.

* * *

Okay, so this was the shortest chapter but I think we all needed a bit of a break. I know I did. Lol The next chapter will be the second day of Belle and Rumple's break from counseling so the chapter after next they will be together in Archie's office talking. Then we can really start working on things. I told one reviewer that right now they were in the learning stage. They needed to learn about what they had done and where they went wrong before they could really do anything to fix it. But of course, as we know, they have TONS of problems and so we're going to tackle it a few issues at a time. There's no way in hell I'm doing it all at once.

Wow! Regina is actually helping! That's weird! Lol But I like it. I feel this whole Gold-Zelena situation is going to need a couple of third parties to work out. It's also going to take a few chapters for everything to be fixed, but we'll get there. In the meantime, tell me what you think.

Also, (and I have a feeling I will regret asking this), but let me know if there is something you would like to be talked about in this story. And I will let you know if I already have it in my mind to work on, already working on it in my mind, or if I hadn't thought about it and thank you for reminding me. Here are just a few topics that will be discussed in the future:

Belle and Rumple hooking up with Will and the Evil Queen

Rumple's lack of closure for Neal's death (that one will be really heavy)

Belle standing up to the heroes (we've touched base on that already but there's more. It will end with Rumple trying to get closure. I know that doesn't make sense but it will later)

Rumple's year with Zelena (that might have trigger warnings but I will try and make it somewhat light to prevent that. Of course the warning will be there to remind you)

Belle using the dagger on Rumple (we are so not done with that yet)

Oh, and one reviewer asked about how traumatizing it might be for Rumple to be a half-fairy so I will see what I can do there. :)


	7. Day Off 2

The next day Belle and Rumple both decided to spend the day at home. Neither of them had a good day yesterday and neither felt like facing the town. Belle didn't want to run into the Charmings again and she definitely didn't want to explain her behavior to them. She didn't think she had to. Rumple didn't want to see Regina again, or worse. However, he did inform Belle had he would have to make a quick stop into town. When she asked him what for he simply told her it was to collect rent. He was surprised to see that during all of their 'adventures', Dove had continued to collect the rent from the town. No one liked it but Rumple was proud. He needed to raise that man's salary because truth be told, despite his love of squeezing people out of every penny, he had completely forgotten about Dove, rent, and living a normal life during all of their magical troubles. Though he wasn't sure what a normal life for the Dark One was.

But now that he had another child and he and Belle were actually trying to fix their marriage and trying to be a somewhat normal family, the normal life for the Dark One now seemed to be the normal life for any new dad. It meant actually sitting at the breakfast table watching his wife feed their baby. Sitting through the agony that was children's cartoons and even worse. The insufferable learning books that he wanted to burn. But he didn't. He knew his wife could get quite furious with him, but never dangerous. Considering her love for books, he didn't want to test the theory to see if Belle would actually get violent with him if he took all the baby books and tossed them in the fire. However, there was one book he wanted to burn most of all.

Her Handsome Hero. The one book that Belle was obsessed with it. It was the book that started her love for them all. The book whose hero bore the same name as his son. Or rather, his son was named after the hero. Rumple loved his son more than anything, but he hated his name.

When Rumple learned what Belle had named their child without him, he looked up what it meant. He knew Belle would only hear it as the hero of her book. A hero Rumple could never be, but he saw it differently. Perhaps he was looking for a reason to hate his child's name. He didn't want to, but it hurt him that she did everything without him. And he was certain Belle knew. She knew that she was excluding him from the smallest of details in their son's life. Even simply giving their child a name. And it hurt too much. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him in their life. So he had to wonder why she was trying now.

He knew what the answer was though. It was the same answer to why Belle insisted on visiting the Snow Queen's cave to find some hat. Guilt.

Rumple knew guilt. He knew it better than most, but he never used it as a means to….He let out a breath. He couldn't put blame on Belle. It was all his fault. He pushed her away. With all of his lies and deceiving, he pushed her away and she tried to take their son. But even still. It hurt.

* * *

That afternoon Rumple finally found the energy and courage to make it into town. He wasn't sure why it was so difficult. He was just talking to Archie. He's done it plenty of times. Maybe it was because he was mad at the therapist. He didn't have the right to talk to Regina. At least, he didn't think so. Regina told him that Archie had power to go over client-patient confidentiality if it meant the client was in danger. Rumple scoffed. Him? In danger? No, he made danger.

He pulled up to Granny's and got out, ignoring the stares he got as he did so. He always parked his car in front of his shop, or next to it if he didn't want to be bothered too much by others. It wasn't normal for him to bring his car that he knew a lot of people, David especially, wanted so close to…well, people. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to get in and get out. So he made his way up to Archie's office above the diner and opened the door, not caring if he had another patient.

Leroy nearly lost his top when Gold barged in, complaining how he never got his full hour, but one look from the pawnshop owner and he was gone. Leroy hated Gold more than most, for some reason Gold couldn't fathom (though he figured the dwarf was just being protective over his snow white princess), but he wasn't stupid. So when Gold gave him a glare that clearly meant to shut up and leave, he did. Leaving the dark sorcerer alone with Archie.

"Gold-"

"Did you talk to Regina?" He said, not wanting to waste any time. He didn't mind giving the dwarf back his session, but not until he got his own answers.

Archie sighed and slowly stood up. He held up his hands in a manner that he hoped would calm Gold down. "I wanted her to talk to Zelena." He quickly said, noticing Gold's rushed mood.

"What?" Gold sneered.

"You said that Zelena put some spell on your heart, right? I am hoping that maybe Regina could talk to Zelena and get her to lift the spell. So you won't have anymore heart attacks."

Gold sighed. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Archie blinked, confused by Gold's…confusion. "I want to help. Both you and Belle. But you have to let me."

Gold glared at him but it wasn't harmful. "It won't work. Zelena will never lift it."

Archie sighed. "Regina called me yesterday. She said the same thing."

Gold scoffed. "See?"

"Unless…" Another glare. "We can get you two to talk."

The silence in the room was deafening and Gold was sure the doctor had lost his own mind.

"What?!"

"Listen, it won't be today. At least not until I think you're ready. And you won't be alone with her. Regina and I will be there as well to prevent-"

"Me from killing her?"

"Well…yes. But also so she doesn't try and hurt you. If you want Belle can be there as we-"

"NO!" Gold shouted before realizing his mistake. "No. No, I don't….I don't want Belle there."

Archie waited patiently. Gold was starting to breath hard and he sat down on the couch.

"Besides, maybe it's not just Zelena."

"What do you mean?" Archie sat in his chair.

Gold looked at him. He contemplated on whether he should continue or not, but he gave in. "Belle and I had lunch yesterday."

"That's good. We all need to start somewhere."

"Yes, well. She…she said something that…I don't know."

"What did she say?"

"She told me she talked to Snow. Apparently she wanted Belle to babysit Neal. _Again_. But Belle said she couldn't. She said that…she needed to focus on her own family."

"What happened?"

"I was pretty sure my heart almost stopped. When she said that I felt…I don't know. I just…" Gold groaned. This was so hard! He didn't like opening up his feelings. Whether they were to Archie or Belle. He hated it! He felt like he was breaking and wouldn't be put back together. He could do a good job on acting, but for some reason lately that wasn't working. He was perfectly okay telling stories, even of his past no matter how much he hated it, but his feelings? He didn't think he could do that.

"Gold, it's okay." Archie said. "It's okay to be open with what you're feeling and to talk about it. It doesn't make you weak."

When Gold looked up at the doctor, Archie suddenly felt cold. That look. He knew what just happened. It wasn't just past trauma and abandonment that was the core of Gold's problems. No one ever taught him how to be…human.

"I know otherwise." Gold stated. He glanced around and realized what he was doing. He stood up. "I'll be going now."

He left the office, not listening to Archie as he tried to call Gold back. Rumple looked around for Leroy to tell him the doctor was free again but the dwarf was already gone. He sighed. He didn't care.

* * *

When he returned home Belle had just put Gideon down for a nap. She returned from his nursery and saw the look on Rumple's face.

"Rumple, are you okay?"

He sighed. He left to go sit on the couch, leaning his head back. Belle went to go sit beside him, sitting on the other side to give him some space. She waited a few moments to see if Rumple would be ready to talk before asking him again what was wrong. He looked tired and exhausted. Was it that difficult to collect rent? But somehow she knew it wasn't rent. Rumple had gone to do something else and she couldn't think of what. What upset her now was that he lied to her. She had asked him what he had to do in town and he lied. Clearly it wasn't to collect rent. Before she lost her patience and got angry at him Rumple took a deep breath before answering.

"I went to see Archie."

"What?" She asked. "I thought he wanted us to have a few days off?"

"He did. I went on my own accord."

She furrowed her brows. "What for?"

He sighed again. "He…he went to talk to Regina."

Belle blinked. Clearly she was missing something that he clearly wasn't telling her and she couldn't figure it out.

"Why would Archie need to talk to Regina? What does that have to do with you?"

"It's not Regina that's the problem. It's her sister."

"Zelena? Rumple, what happened?" Belle was seeming more worried than angry now.

He looked at her in the eyes. He couldn't understand it. She actually seemed worried about him at the mention of the witch. But back at the farmhouse not that long ago….

"Do you remember when I had that heart attack?" He asked.

"You mean when you tried to kill Zelena?"

Rumple scoffed, getting up. "Of course that would be the part you remember."

"What does that mean?" Belle got up as well. If he was going to walk away she was going to follow.

"It means that like everyone else you only remember the bad things I did. Not the fact that maybe, oh I don't know, that I was dying?!"

"Do you not yell!" Belle emphasized. She pointed down the hall. "Gideon is sleeping. And Rumple, you can't die. You're immortal."

He started taking deep breaths. "Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't have…issues."

"Oh you have a lot of issues." She scoffed.

Rumple bit back a growl. "I mean _physically_." He sneered.

"Rumple, please. Just tell me what happened."

They stood there staring into each other's eyes. Neither were wanting to leave. Well, Rumple wanted to but he didn't feel like leaving the house. He was just too damn tired. And he knew Belle was not going to let this go. For one, he wished she would.

"Back in New York, after you….exiled me."

Belle glanced away, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't like that word.

"I had a heart attack."

She looked back. "What? But-"

"I'm the Dark One. That's really the only answer you need. Belle, even a Dark One can die. We already know that."

Memories of Rumple and Pan standing in the middle of Main Street flashed themselves across Belle's eyes. She did know. She knew very well.

Rumple paused in his story, thinking back to the moment at the well. He had told Belle once, but it was forgotten. Regina made her forget and he still didn't forgive the mayor for that trick. He contemplated if he should just tell her, or show her his heart as well. He sighed, settling on his answer. Only the story this time.

"Years of dark deeds has….darkened my heart. Nearly to it being completely black."

He was ready to hear Belle say how it was all his fault. He knew it was, but instead she said, "But…your heart…it's pure. The Sorcerer's Apprentice-"

"You're right. He wiped my heart clean of any darkness. It was purer than Snow White's." _And still you walked away_. He shook his head. That wasn't important at the moment. "And while I do have the magic back, my heart is…in a way, normal. I don't have all the darkness around it. I have a much better chance. However….there are still…effects."

"Effects?" She asked, her arms now crossed in front of her.

He sighed. He was just about to answer when the phone rang. They both looked away from each other and to the source of the sound. Fearing it would wake up Gideon Belle quickly rushed over to it, picking it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

Rumple aimless shifted in his spot, listening to the one-sided conversation. His ears perked up when he heard Belle call the name of the other person.

"Snow. Is there something you need?"

Rumple sighed. Of course. He could put all his money on the Charmings interrupting every important moment of their lives and double it, making himself even richer. But why was the princess calling? Hadn't Belle told her that she couldn't spend time around them? That she had to focus on her own family? But unless it was a big crisis, one that concerned the whole town, he knew Belle couldn't let it go. For once, he wished she would. And not for the first time he wished his wife wasn't so helpful. He loved her more than anything and he always would, but they each had their own flaw. If they were going to fix their marriage he guessed he would have to live with his wife wanting to be the best hero she could be and helping everyone that lived. He just wished she would understand that it simply wasn't possible. And by doing so, she was forgetting about the more important people in her life. Though he figured he dropped a few notches, if not all of them, on that list.

He watched Belle hang up the phone and realized he missed the whole conversation. He would have cursed but he knew it didn't matter. "What did she want?"

"Um, she was just asking if I was okay. Anyways, you were saying?" He looked back up at him with those blue eyes.

Rumple paused. "Was there something she needed your help with?"

Belle shook her head. "No. Rumple, what were you going to say?"

He stared at her. "It was nothing."

He began to walk away when Belle grabbed his arm, gently forcing him to look at her.

"Rumple," She said softly. "Please. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me. I promise. I won't walk away."

Rumple started at her. He believed her. Somehow, he really did believe her. This time.

He cleared his throat. "Very well. Perhaps…we should sit down?"

Belle gave a pressed smile, nodding. "Okay."

They retook their previous seats on the couch. Belle was in her same previous position, but Rumple was now leaning forward, trying to bring all of his concentration to the story. But he stopped.

"Where was I?"

Belle giggled. "Effects?"

He smiled. "Right." They both laughed before getting serious again as Rumple continued.

"Effects. While all the darkness is gone and my heart, while not as pure now that I have the curse back, is somewhat…healthy, I seem to still be having some lingering…issues."

"Like what?" Belle asked.

Rumple took a breath. "Well, shortness of breath. At times."

"At times? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it happens, other times it doesn't. Archie thinks it might still be some PTSD, which…I don't doubt. Usually when I think or talk about…Zelena."

Belle remained quiet, thinking over what all she knew. Back in the farmhouse Zelena seemed…delighted that Rumple was hurting. Belle tried to quickly understand what was happening between what Rumple and Zelena were saying, but she still left confused. Of course, that interaction quickly left her mind the next day when she had to give birth. But now that everything calmed down she could try and understand it better.

"Rumple, Zelena said that you two made…a deal. What was it?" She asked slowly. She was learning now that her husband could actually get scared easy if it was a topic that caused him some sort of pain. And apparently, anything about Zelena was causing some sort of pain.

"It wasn't even much of a deal. Just something she did. I was…dying. At least it certainly felt like it."

Belle's breath hitched at the word. She didn't like seeing it the first time, but knowing she wasn't there the second time, or that it might have happened because she….She was about to cry again but she tightened her hands into a fist, trying to remain calm.

"I never made a deal with a dying man. There was an elixir she took from Robin who stole it for me-"

"Because she was pretending to be Marion." Belle said, understanding that part. Rumple nodded.

"Yes. I had another heart attack when I learned that."

Belle tried to ignore that, but it wasn't easy. She was just now learning that her husband not only experienced one heart attack, but three. She let him continue.

"Anyways, while I was laying there, hospital tubes in my chest, that was when she…made the deal. It's more of a spell than anything. Whenever I try to hurt her for any reason, I suffer a heart attack."

"That's not right."

Rumple was thinking she meant that it wasn't right for him to continue to try and hurt Zelena, but the sound of Belle's voice caught his attention. He looked back. She was starting to cry.

"Belle-"

She started crying more heavily at the mention of her name. "How could she do that? How could I do that?"

She couldn't say anything else. Rumple took her in his arms and held her as she cried, her shoulders moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. He knew there was nothing he could say to comfort his crying wife. Not even reminding her that it was all his fault in the end. It was his dark deeds that caused his near death in the first place. Zelena only made it worse. Of course he knew that he didn't get to finish his story, but he didn't think he wanted to anymore. He wasn't breathing as hard anymore. Maybe Belle was his strength in more ways than one. He scoffed. That was a really stupid thought to have as he was holding his wife whose crying was starting to lighten.

Belle sniffed, sitting back up and wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry, Belle."

"But I am. If I hadn't…if I hadn't sent you away you wouldn't have suffered."

Rumple sighed. That was mostly true, since being in a world without magic excelled the rate of the darkness taking over his heart, but he certainly wasn't going to say that. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Belle, we don't have to talk anymore. Maybe tomorrow? Archie is still wanting to see us I'm sure."

Belle nodded, still trying to get over her crying fit.

"Would you like something to drink. Tea, perhaps?"

She have a laugh. "No, I'm okay."

"Belle-"

"I am." She looked at him. She wasn't crying anymore but despite her efforts the evidence was still there. He was glad Belle didn't wear too much makeup. Smeared mascara never looked good on a woman. Though he felt Belle would still live to her namesake even if she did look more of a crying mess than she did now.

"I just…I didn't know." She said.

Rumple glanced down. "Because I never told you."

"Why?"

"I…I didn't think you would care." He said after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Belle, I had just come back from…from being gone. You were with Will-"

She scoffed. "Rumple, I never loved Will."

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I do regret how far the relationship got….don't worry! It was…it was just a kiss." She quickly said, noting Rumple's hurt expression at her saying how far they got. She could understand how he would easily misinterpret that.

"But you didn't love him?"

She shook her head. "I was lonely."

Rumple looked away. He understood that.

"And so was he." He looked back at Belle. "He had just lost his True Love. We didn't want to be alone."

They sat on the couch in silence, their hearts heavy and Belle's face drying up from her tears. They were each thinking about how much they hurt each other in their marriage, but Belle knew it was before they were married as well. Ever since they knew each other all they had done was cause hurt and pain. Breaking each other's heart. She wondered whose fault it all was but stopped. _Marriage isn't a competition._ That was what Archie had told her and at the time she couldn't understand it. Now she thinks she does. It wasn't about who hurt who more than the other. All that matters is that they did. And now they had the chance to fix it.

"I understand."

Belle looked at him. "What?"

Rumple took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. "That's how I felt…with the Evil Queen."

Belle squared her shoulders. She really didn't want to talk about that, but she knew it wasn't fair. She couldn't talk about how he hurt her and what she did, and not let him. So she braced herself as well, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Belle," He paused. "I hate that I hurt you. I really do. And you need to know that it never meant anything either. I never felt anything for the Evil Queen. But," Belle raised her eyebrows. "I don't….fully…regret it."

"What?"

"Belle, please listen." He said, looking at her. "I needed someone. I _needed_ to know that someone still cared."

Belle looked at him shocked, though not in the same way she had only seconds ago. The way Rumple was talking was as if…he was desperate. Really, really desperate.

"When you told me that you didn't care what I did, or who I did it with," Belle was starting to understand. "That….that felt like the end."

"Rumple."

"I lost my first son and everyone before that. I learned my second son hates me as well before he was even born. And then you-"

"I walked away. Not caring one bit." She whispered.

Rumple tried to breath. "I truly felt like I had absolutely. Nothing. Else."

He stared at Belle, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"I didn't love the Evil Queen. I couldn't. But we always had some sort of connection. A connection I knew…she could help…fulfill. Like with you and Will it never went beyond kissing, but with her, at least I knew. I never loved her. In fact, I still felt a bit dead inside. But at least I knew…someone….saw me."

Rumple froze. Seconds ticking away in the complete drowning silence. He did it. He actually told Belle exactly how he felt…and he didn't break. He was still there, still breathing. And somehow, he felt so much lighter. He looked at Belle before he realized it. She was still sitting there, next to him. He waited for a few moments, waiting for her to leave. But Belle just sat there.

"Belle?" He dared whisper her name. He didn't move. Not one inch. He didn't want to scare her. "Belle, please say something."

Belle was looking off in the distance, her eyes still on Rumple. Finally, she spoke in a hushed tone that he almost didn't hear her. "Am I truly that awful?"

Rumple was ready for her to cry again because she certainly looked like she was going to, but she didn't.

"Belle-"

"I…I became just like…like Milah."

 _Dammit_! Rumple cursed in his head. That was _not_ what he wanted. Belle hurt him but he knew very well that she could never become like Milah. Why? Because despite what he just told her….Belle was still here. _But for how long?_ The coward in him asked.

"Belle-"

"No!" She stood up, taking a few steps away. "I…I did that, didn't I? I was…heartless." Tears in her eyes. "I…I caused you to have a heart attack."

That was it. Rumple couldn't take this anymore. "No." He stood up. "You didn't. I did. All my dark deeds darkened my heart."

"Than why didn't it hurt you before?" She asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I had used magic to slow the effects." He said.

"Exactly!" She nearly yelled, forgetting about Gideon sleeping. "But because I pushed you out there in the cold, without magic-Rumple, I am not that stupid!"

"I never said you were!"

"I can figure it out! Rumple! Gods, what have I done?"

She fell to the floor, but true to their history, Rumple was right there to catch her.

"Belle, you can't do this. I pushed you away first. I lied and deceived-"

"Archie." She said as she tried to bring back her own breath.

"What?" Rumple asked. What did the doctor have to do with this?

"He said…he said there was so much about you that I didn't understand. And maybe there were things…I didn't need to understand. But I kept asking to know everything." She said. "I pushed first."

Rumple wanted to say otherwise, but he was too overwhelmed. He wasn't sure exactly what happened in just a few short minutes, but now they were on the ground, holding each other. Belle taking all the blame and him trying to tell her otherwise.

"Who knows who hurt who first." He said. It was all he could think of.

He tried to think of a way to continue on. To help Belle understand that it was not all of her fault. That he continued to mess up. To their relief Gideon started to cry down the hall. They both cursed themselves. They had woken up their one reason to move on by their yelling.

Belle began to stand up. "I should-"

"No." Rumple said. "Let me."

He got up and left to tend to their waking son. Belle was still sitting on the floor, new information buzzing in her head. Her heart beating rapidly fast. She focused on her breathing. It quickly returned and she stood up, glancing down the hall to where Rumple disappeared.

He was trying. He was actually talking to her now, telling her things she knew he didn't want to tell. She wondered where it was all coming from, but now she knew.

 _I felt as if I had absolutely. Nothing. Else._

Did Rumple truly feel that lost? Had she made him that way? She knew of course she would have never been able to know that or even see it unless Rumple told her. Everyone who ever laid eyes on Rumple only saw him as the Dark One. They only ever saw a dark sorcerer ready to use and hurt people for his own gain. But she always saw differently. She always saw a man. A man who was hurt and lonely. She had seen him plenty of times before and she was seeing that now. When exactly had she forgotten that?

She realized Rumple had tried to tell her before. Plenty of times in fact. He always told her that she thought she saw a man but in time…she would see the beast. She admitted that he was right. That night. At the town line. She wondered if that was where it all went down. Where their marriage crashed. When Rumple returned her heart he said that he spent their marriage lying and deceiving her, but she knew he couldn't take all the blame. Not anymore. Because no matter what he did during their marriage, no matter what he _didn't_ tell her, she still forced him out. She still refused to listen to anything. She guessed she couldn't blame herself too much there. She believed that anything he said would be a lie. But it still gave her no right to not try. Right?

Rumple returned. "He's back asleep. He was just…startled." He said.

They both tried to smile but it didn't work. They knew they both woke Gideon up and it was their fault. Belle scoffed. Was that what marriage was like as well? Finding fault and placing blame? If so, she hated it. She didn't want that.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at Rumple. She nodded, and then shook her head. "I was actually wondering if you could explain something to me."

Rumple took a breath. "I'll try."

"The dagger."

He blinked. "What about it?"

"You said you had no choice. During our first session. You said all I had to do was ask you and you would have no choice but to tell the truth. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Rumple let go of his breath. "Exactly what it sounds like."

They stood there for seconds, neither continuing. Belle wanted to demand….no, ask more questions, but after what they just talked about and what they had just both been through, she felt it was okay to take a break.

She smiled. Maybe she could ask again tomorrow. When they weren't both emotionally raw.

"Right." She said.

Rumple looked at the clock. Maybe he should have woken Gideon up instead of luring the child back to sleep. But to his luck the child woke up again. He smiled.

"I guess he's hungry."

Belle looked at the clock as well. "It is time for dinner. Do you want to get started on that?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes. I would still like to have a kitchen."

They both laughed as Belle went to get Gideon and Rumple headed towards the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Well, that was intense. Lol I'm not sure who it was harder for. Rumple or Belle. Please review.


	8. Session 6

The first thing Archie noticed before he started the Gold's third session together was that they were sitting closer. They weren't on the complete opposite sides of the couch anymore, ignoring each other's presence, but they weren't yet touching or holding hands. There was a fair amount of distance between them to still give each other space but close enough to signify that they were trying. Archie smiled. It was far bigger of an improvement than he even hoped for.

"So," He crossed his legs. "How did everything go?"

Belle and Rumple glanced at each other.

Belle nodded. "Good."

"Just…good?"

"We talked." Gold replied.

"About what?"

An awkward glance between the two.

"Um…relationships?"

Belle laughed at the joke. She had forgotten how funny Rumple could be. At times his humor could be cold and dry, but at others it genuinely made her smile. Rumple laughed along with Belle. Archie blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting them to be laughing together.

"Which relationships?"

The laughter died and they both looked at him nervously. Archie guessed they didn't want to talk about it but he did.

"It's alright, you can tell me."

Belle sighed, waiting to see if Rumple would answer. When he didn't she said, "Um….well, I told Snow I couldn't…hang out…with her."

Archie nodded. "How did that go?"

"Good. I guess. She seemed confused."

"What happened?"

"She wanted me to watch over Neal. Again. I told her" She cleared her throat. "I needed to…be with my own family, or once."

Archie didn't miss the small that turned the corners of Gold's lips.

"What did you think of that, Gold?"

The sorcerer looked up. He opened his mouth before closing it, confused by the question. Rumple asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, how did it make you feel hearing her say that?"

Rumple rubbed his hands together nervously. "Hopeful?"

Archie nodded. "Now, yesterday you and I talked Gold and-"

"Archie, if it's okay, I want to ask Rumple something. It's actually about yesterday." Belle interrupted.

Archie nodded. "Of course. That's what we are here for."

Belle faced her husband who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Rumple….why did you lie?"

Rumple looked at Belle but he had not notable expression on his face. "About what?"

Belle smirked. "Yesterday."

Rumple sighed.

"You told me you were going to go collect rent but clearly that wasn't the case. Instead you went to see Archie. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Rumple stared at Belle. She didn't seem upset as he thought she would be. She seemed rather….concerned? Confused? He smirked. Maybe that was him.

"Gold?" Archie asked, urging Rumple to continue when he didn't.

"I…I didn't…." He sighed. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Belle." Archie warned, but she continued.

"Rumple, it's not that hard to tell the truth! Just tell me why you lied."

Archie noticed Gold's increased nervousness but before he could intervene Gold stood up. He was afraid the man was going to leave but thankfully it was only to get some more space between him and Belle. Rumple took a few steps and sat on the other chair that was provided.

"Rumple-"

"Perhaps I was afraid!" He said rather loudly.

"Afraid of what?"

Rumple sighed.

"I don't know. I guess…" He shrugged his shoulders. "It was easy."

Belle leaned back, letting out a frustrated breath as she did so. "Why is it so easy for you to lie?"

Rumple snorted. "Because I've done it for centuries."

"But to me?"

He stared at her.

"It's so easy for you to lie to me?"

Belle looked hurt and he could hear it in her voice, but he didn't apologize. It was easy to lie to her. But sometimes….

"Gold, it's okay." Archie said. The doctor didn't forget about what he learned yesterday. He had gone home that afternoon thinking about it. While he knew Belle wanted Rumple to be open with her and knew it was okay, perhaps she didn't always make it seem like that. So he knew it was his job to help Rumple start understanding that opening himself up about what he was feeling was okay. That it wasn't weak and it wasn't going to destroy him.

Rumple took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe I feel like….sometimes, I don't have a choice."

"What?" Belle asked. That made no sense. "Rumple, how can you not have a choice?" She paused. "Does this…have to do with the dagger?"

Rumple shifted in his new spot. "No." He simply said.

"Than what is it?"

There was a silence as Rumple tried to think of what he wanted to say. He didn't want to hurt Belle's feelings, but he knew it was already too late for that. Far too late.

"I have told you the truth before. But…you never seemed quite happy with it. Belle," He looked at her. "I want you to be happy. Honestly. And I found that the only way to do that was to tell you what you wanted to hear."

Belle was looking at him as if he was crazy. Well, she knew he was. But this just sounded….odd. "All I wanted was to hear the truth."

"You're not getting it, are you?" Rumple looked at her.

Belle gasped. Rumple smirked.

"Belle, Belle," Archie intervened, "I think what Gold is trying to say is-"

"What I'm saying is that yes, you claim to want to hear the truth. But if it isn't what you want, for me to be a hero or for what I'm doing to be helping others, than it's not good enough." Rumple emphasized the last two words. "If I was to tell you the truth and told you that I had plans to….hurt someone, you wouldn't like it."

"Well of course-"

"And then you would get all upset at me, telling me how I need to be open with you, that I need to trust you, and then you would walk off. Claiming you need space to 'decide what you want'" Rumple brought his fingers up to emphasize the air quotes. "And wait for me to crawl back to you with an apologize and promise that I would do better. Well you know what, dearie?" He stared at her. "That's the same pattern we have done all this time. I will be honest and tell you the truth. But you don't like it and so you walk away. The only way I've found to stop you from walking away is to lie. To tell you what it is you want to hear. The good things. That's what we do. I lie and you decided to stay. I'm honest and you decide to leave. Sweetheart, I'm starting to wonder if you even know what it is you want."

"What does that mean?!" Belle exclaimed. "I know exactly what I want!"

Rumple laughed. "Oh yes, me being your wonderful little hero. However, since I clearly can't be that, you're pushing that onto our son."

They paused in their conversation. Belle was staring at Rumple with wide eyes, completely shocked by his accusations. Rumple looked…satisfied, or so Belle thought. Happy with what all he said.

"What does that mean?" Belle asked again.

Rumple sighed, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Rumple." Belle forced.

"Gideon." Rumple softly said, not caring to look back at his wife.

"What?"

Then he look at her. "You named our son Gideon."

Belle sighed. She knew Rumple would be upset for naming their child without him, but in her complete defense she had done so in the belief that he wanted to hurt their son. She had done so when she wanted Rumple nowhere near their son's life.

"What's wrong with that? It's a good name."

"Perhaps."

Belle let out a breath. "Alright. What is it about the name you don't like."

"Did you know that it can mean 'a stump for a hand'? Do you know who _that_ reminds me of?"

Belle scoffed. "You can't be serious?!"

"It's bad enough that you rather have a man who has tried to kill you and I both multiple times be there for the birth of our son and not his father, but you give him a name that could resemble the drunken ass pirate."

Belle leaned back, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe her husband was saying such ridiculous things.

"But that's not what upsets me most."

"Oh, really?" She laughed.

Archie felt like intervening again, but he was curious to where Gold was going with this. So he sat back in silence, listening.

"No. What upsets me the most is that you named him after your hero in your stupid little book."

Belle glared at him. She would get back at him for insulting her book, but what the hell was he so upset about that for?

"And you hate that." She said as if she understood. Rumple scoffed.

"No. Not entirely. What I hate is that since I couldn't be the hero you wanted you seek to push that on our son."

"That is not true!" Belle sat forward, nearly jumping up from her seat.

"Do you remember when I stole that baby back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Well of course. How could I forget? It was the worst thing you could have done."

Rumple sighed, ignoring that comment. He continued, "As you know I was spying."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"So I saw you read your book to the baby. And I also heard what you said."

She looked at him. "What?"

"You said that maybe one day the baby could grow up to be a hero. Just like Gideon in the book."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just can't help but notice that you seem to be pushing this 'hero' business on anyone. On a baby you don't even know and on our son."

"What? I am not pushing, Rumple. So what if I want our son to be the best person he can be."

"But does that mean he has to be a hero?"

Belle paused in her next sentence, letting the words sink in. Before she could speak up Archie started talking.

"Belle, this idea of being a hero really seems to be the center of...a lot of things you do."

She looked at him. "It means a lot to me."

"Yes, I understand. But do you think that perhaps what Gold is saying...may be true?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that perhaps you are pushing the idea of being a hero onto your son by giving him a name of a hero in a book...that seems to be the reason...of your character?"

"My character?"

"From what I hear, your actions seem to revolve around this idea that...anyone can be a hero."

"Anyone can be a hero. They just need to try." She glared at Rumple.

"In your view, Belle," Archie said. "What is a hero?"

The men both looked at her. She leaned back thinking about the question.

"A hero is true and brave. They always help people no matter what. They always do what is right. Even if it's not easy. A hero...makes sacrifices."

"But a hero isn't flawless. I do think that what Gold is doing is trying to be the best person he can be. And I personally think that's what anyone should try and be. Trying to be a hero is a pretty high expectation to put on one's self. Including others. I'm not saying Gideon is a bad name," Rumple scoffed to side. "But it does sound like you want him to be a hero. Perhaps you want him to portray your most beloved character in your book."

"It's because I couldn't do it." Rumple said. "And now that she has seen that our son could become the worst version of himself, a villain, she wants to fix that. She's only here to get rid of her guilt for abandoning him."

"I didn't abandon him!"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Rumple stared at Archie, realizing the question was for him. He sighed, waiting a few seconds before answering, "No."

"Then why did you say that?" Belle asked.

"Because I'm mad. Can't you tell?"

"Gold. Belle." Archie said. "Please. Belle," He turned to look at her. "Do you believe that...you can only be a hero or villain?"

She looked at the doctor. "What?"

"You seem to have this rather black and white viewpoint of what people are. That if they aren't a hero, they are automatically a villain."

Belle noticed the nervousness from her husband in the corner of her eye as he shifted in his chair, trying not to look at her.

"Do you believe that is the only thing people can be?"

"...no."

She didn't sound very confident. Rumple smirked.

"No, I don't. I think a person should try and be the best person they can be."

"Do you think Gold is trying to be the best person he can be?"

"No."

Rumple shot his eyes to her. Her answer was quick and certain. He looked away, his smirk gone.

"Why is that?" Archie asked.

"He's still lying to me, for one."

"We've already discussed that."

Belle sent a glare at Rumple telling him to be quiet. "He continues to hurt and manipulate people-"

"I have my reasons."

"And…" She gave a nervous laugh. "I think he actually enjoys it."

"I do."

"I think Rumple likes being the villai-...I think he likes being the worst version of himself."

Archie sighed. "But we know that even when he was doing those things, he has still made selfless sacrifices. He killed himself to save you and the town from Pan. He's always fought for his son, and you and Gideon. While his actions may not have always been...right. His reasons were."

"Intent is meaningless." Rumple said, turning Belle and Archie's attention towards him.

"As I told Belle, I think that is just something you say to forget how you might have failed."

Rumple looked away. "Of course I failed. Bae is still dead."

There was a heavy silence at his words. Belle suddenly felt sad at the memory of Neal. It was still hard to believe that he was really gone sometimes. While he wasn't her son she could understand how Rumple felt now.

"I understand how you feel, Rumple."

"No, you don't." He stressed. "You haven't spent hundred of years searching for Gideon. You haven't spent hundred of years alone, trying to fix your biggest mistake. You haven't been through what I have. I know it was hard to send him away. Believe me. But what's worst is regret. And you didn't have any. I regretted letting go of Bae the second the portal closed. I knew I was an awful person when I realized it. But you…." He stared at her. "It seemed….easy for you.

"It was not easy." Belle sneered. She was starting to cry at the memory of sending her son away with Blue. "I didn't want to do it."

"But you did."

"To protect him from you!"

"After everything I did!" Rumple shot up out of his chair, shooting daggers at Belle from his eyes. "After everything I did to get back Baelfire, do you _honestly_ believe I would hurt _our_ son?! Do you?! If so, that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

Belle jerked back when Rumple started yelling. She was now looking at him with fear. She knew he would never hurt her, even now, but seeing him so angry at her like this. It hurt.

Rumple was breathing hard now, his angry releasing itself. "I love you Belle." He said with the purest honesty he could think of. "I love you and our son more than anything. To think that you honestly believe I wanted to hurt our son….." He panted. "Why?"

Belle cried. "What else was I supposed to think? After everything you did?"

"After what I did?"

"You trapped me on Hook's ship!"

"To protect you from Hyde!"

"Well that worked out well." She scoffed.

Rumple growled. "Like everyone else, I had thought it was Hyde who was the evil one. Not Jekyll!" He yelled again, hoping to get through his stubborn wife. "I didn't know it but nor did you. No one did! So forgive me for being wrong."

Belle stared at him. She guessed on some part he was right. No one could have seen that it was Jekyll who wanted to hurt her. To really kill her. Hyde was the prime suspect. No one could have know the truth.

"But it didn't give you the right to trap me on that ship."

Rumple sighed, sitting back down after he gained some sort of calm. "Perhaps. But _all_ I wanted to do was to protect you. Is that my crime?"

The two looked at each other. One was crying and the other, exhausted from the anger and the unwillingness to understand from the first. They took a few moments to settle down, each hoping Archie would speak up to break the aching silence. But before he did Rumple said, "I know I have made mistakes. But why should protecting my family be one of them?"

He looked at Belle, not caring if she answered or not. Belle was drying up her tears as Archie began to talk.

"Belle, after hearing what he said, do you trust Gold to protect you and Gideon?"

Belle didn't answer so Archie turned his question to Gold.

"Gold, do you trust Belle?"

"With what?"

Archie shrugged. "To listen? To understand?"

Rumple scoffed.

More silence filled the air. Archie sighed. "A marriage can't work without trust, and it seems you have both lost yours concerning the other."

"I know why I can't trust Belle." Rumple said. "But I don't know what I did to lose her trust."

"Why can't you trust me?" Belle asked, thinking the idea was absurd. "You're the one who has lied to me multiple times. You're the one who has gone behind my back."

"You mean with Gaston?"

She sighed. "Not just with Gaston. With Regina and Zelena. I told you to not hurt any of them and you did so anyways."

"Belle, Regina hurt you. She locked you away in an asylum for twenty-eight years. She needed to pay."

"Well I didn't want that."

"Why not?! If I left her be she would have hurt you again."

"Have you thought Rumple that perhaps you going after her is the reason she continued to go after me?"

Rumple laughed. "No, sweetheart. She went after you because you're my weakness."

He stopped. Was he suppose to say that?

"She knew that using you against me was a good move to give her what she wanted. If I left her alone it would have only given her more room to use you."

"Well maybe if you haven't messed with their lives they wouldn't seek to hurt you."

He gave another laughed. "Yes, it always comes back to me, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She said.

Rumple sighed. "What's the point of me telling you anything if you're not going to try and understand."

"Excuse me? I have understood. But that doesn't mean I need to accept it. I understand why you accepted the contract with that healer, but it doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Alright, fine. You're right there. And perhaps my 'messing' with the Mill's lives were my fault, but they were important."

"How so?" Belle asked in an uncaring tone.

"After gaining the Seer's powers I saw a vision. The daughter of Cora would cast the curse to bring me here to find my son."

Belle scoffed. "So you decided to make her the Evil Queen."

Belle jerked back in her seat. She had _never_ seen such a glare from Rumple before. Not towards her or to anyone. It was….hard. She went silent at it, shocked at such an expression. The daggers he shot at her earlier were nothing compared to this.

"I. Didn't. Make. Her. I didn't make the Evil Queen. Why can't anyone understand that? I may have taught her magic and I might have led her down that path, but I. Never. Pushed. Her. It was _always_ her decision in the end and she chose it. She _chose_ to be the Evil Queen. She chose to let anger and bitterness rule her life because she believed she had a monopoly on love and lost, like everyone else. But I. _Never_. Created the Evil Queen. And before you go assuming that I brought the darkness and the evil in her life, know this, _dearie_. _Everyone_ has the potential to be evil. Everyone has the potential to be the worst version of themselves. That...includes you and our son. That's not me. That's human nature. We are all born with it. Including Miss Swan. Despite her parent's valiant efforts on emptying her of any innate darkness, the _potential_ is always there. No one forced her to be the Dark One. I certainly didn't, despite what her precious pirate might say. Like Regina, she _chose_ to be the Dark One, despite her intentions. And her parents and everyone admitted that she was the worst version of herself as the Dark One. The darkness might not have been there, but the potential was."

Belle stared at Rumple as he continued to glare at her as he spoke. Archie seemed a little shocked by the sudden...hardness of Gold's expression. But he listened too, not wanting to anger the man and interrupt him.

"You seem to claim that everything wrong in the lives of anyone we meet is somehow my fault. That they hadn't begun to mess up their own lives before I entered. Jekyll already had the serum to separate himself nearly completed. Regina already had the bitterness and anger towards her mother to find the courage to get rid of her. She already had the burning hatred for Snow White to want to kill her. Zelena already had the burning jealousy to want her sister dead and take everything she owned. They were already messing up their lives on their own, dearie. They didn't need me for that. But they all searched me out for the one thing they did need. Magic."

"And you were willing to provide it for them." She said in a hushed tone.

"Of course. I couldn't push away paying clients." He smirked.

Belle scoffed, leaning back in silence, her arms still crossed. "And what about Hook?"

Rumple sent her yet another glare, though this one wasn't as hard. "What?"

"What about Hook? What did you do to make him hate you so much?"

He stared at her in silence, not believing the words from her mouth. "Perhaps you should be asking what _he_ did to make me hate him so much. I told you about Milah, correct?"

Belle thought back. He had told her about the contract and how Milah, well, she wasn't so faithful perhaps and she certainly wasn't in love with Rumple. But she remembered back further. Shortly after the curse broke. Rumple had told her that Milah was his ex-wife. But he also said back in the Enchanted Forest that he lost her.

"Did she….die?"

Rumple blinked. "Yes. But not by Hook's hands."

"What?"

"You don't know the whole story, Belle."

"I would like to."

But Rumple remained quiet. Belle looked at Archie, hoping he could prod Rumple into answering.

"Why don't we move on to something else." Archie said. "Belle, tell me about your parents."

"Um, well, you already know about father."

"Tell me how they raised you."

Belle looked at Archie, confused about what this had to do with her and Rumple's marriage. "Um, okay. They were very loving. They...well, mother taught me the important values."

"Such as?"

"Well, to always be kind. Never judge someone without knowing the whole story."

Before she continued Archie quickly pointed out, "Do you think that could be used in this situation with Gold?"

"But I already know him."

Rumple scoffed. "You think you do. I've already told you, you don't know the whole story."

She sighed. "And I've already told you. I would like to."

"Okay, Gold, let's move on to you." Archie said. "What kind of...morals did your father teach you."

"You mean before he let go of me for power, eternal youth, and a pitiful island."

Archie blinked. "...yes."

Rumple sighed. "The best thing my father ever taught me was 'Follow the Lady'."

"What?" Belle asked. "What's that."

"It's a sleight of hand. A trick used in gambling with cards. He wasn't always the best gambler. In fact, he was mediocre at best. But he did teach me that. It...has come in handy."

"In deceiving people you mean." Belle said.

Rumple held back a groan. "Well, when that was your father's trade it's the only thing you learn how to do. He even used it on me. Deceiving, not the sleight of hand."

"But surely he taught you more valuable lessons." Belle said. "Honesty?"

Rumple laughed. "You're really not getting it, are you?" Rumple looked at her, trying on to think about how he just sounded like Pan just now. "My father wasn't your father. And my mother certainly wasn't yours. One abandoned me after I was born. The other only taught me how to lie and deceive and trick, before abandoning me himself. My parents didn't teach me all those valuable lessons that you seem to think I should already know."

He paused, glancing at Archie. "No one….no one ever taught me. The _only_ person who ever tried to teach me how to be truthful and brave….was you. But by then…..it was already too late."

He looked away, grimacing. Next time he would have to take the seat by the window. He's already looked at everything on his side thrice over and it was getting boring.

Belle sat back, thinking about what Rumple said. It was really sad. To have no one to teach him about...anything good. No one wonder he was messed up. But that didn't mean it was too late to keep trying. It was never too late.

"What happened after your father abandoned you, Gold?"

He looked at Archie. "Before….all that happened, he sent me to a couple of spinsters. He told me I was going to wait while he searched for a job. Foolishly of me, I believed him. As always. The next day they taught me how to spin." He played with his hands nervously, recalling those moments of his childhood. "They said I was a natural. I asked them if I could spin straw into gold."

Belle smiled. So that was where it came from. She had heard stories but no one could figure it out.

"They said it wasn't possible." Rumple smirked at the thought of having proved them wrong. Of course, they weren't alive to know it. "Anyways, I had thought that if I could spin straw into gold then me and my father could be together. We wouldn't have to live off gambles and cheap pennies. We could be happy."

He sighed, taking a moment before continuing. "You would think those two women would have taught me better values." He chuckled. "Instead they tell me to forget about my father. That I would be better off without him. Perhaps they were right, but to tell a child that his father was a deadbeat? Even if he knew it. Who does that?"

Belle was looking crestfallen at the floor. He was right. Who did?

"No one ever taught me how to be a good person. And while I know that isn't an excuse to continue on doing...bad things, it's just…." He looked at Belle. "I don't know how to."

Belle remained silent. She wasn't sure what to say or even how to fully process what he was saying. It was sad and hard to take in. From everything she had heard of from his parents, to Milah, and now to hear the spinsters tell him not to keep trying for his father's sake, it sounded like no one ever cared about him. Was that truly his life?

"I think that's enough for today." Archie. "We've gone through a lot." He cleared his throat. "I know it's difficult for you two."

Belle and Rumple looked at the doctor. "I know it's not easy but I must say. I am very impressed with the improvement you two have made. It seems you two are really starting to talk and listen and that is….that is just wonderful. I'm truly happy for you two."

They smiled.

"What do you two think about that?" Archie looked at them.

"It is hard." Belle said. "It does feel like we're still yelling at each other."

"But that's okay." Archie said. "Even if it's yelling, it's a step forward. It's talking and right now, that's what you two need to do. Belle, it sounds like you're really starting to listen and be patience. Being more understanding."

"Thank you."

"And Gold, I'm very impressed. I know it's difficult but you're actually talking about what you're feeling. That is a huge step for you and you're...still here." Archie smiled.

"Now, Belle, you've done your homework, correct?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Gold?"

Rumple sighed, rubbing his hands together. "No."

"That's okay. Yours is a little tougher and I understand. Which is why I have a plan that we can work on later."

"What is it?" Belle asked. She already knew what Rumple's homework was. He told her, but she still didn't know what Archie and him talked about yesterday.

Archie looked at her. "Regina talked to me and she thinks maybe if we got Gold and Zelena together-"

"What?! Wait, Regina's helping?"

Rumple laughed. "Odd, I know."

"Yes, well, we don't think it's too wise to have them alone. So it's going to be a slow process and maybe having a few mediators will help."

"Right." Belle said. "Should...I be there?" She asked.

Archie sighed. "Right now, why don't we see how the first meeting goes with just Regina and I there."

She smiled, nodding. She could understand that.

"Now, I have another homework for both of you. I want you to go home and on a piece of paper I want you to write a few things."

"Like what?" Rumple asked.

"First, I want you to write down what other issue you might have. Something that you would like to talk about. Next, write down something that you think you can change about yourself. It doesn't have to be big. It can be a small change. And last, one thing. Just one thing you would like to change about the other person. I'm not saying that we have to change ourselves for someone to love us. I'm not even saying we have to like everything about the person. But no matter who you love, they are not going to be perfect. And sometimes, that one thing we want to change about them could be what causes problems."

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

"Well, we try to change that one trait we don't like without even realizing it. But maybe if you could try and understand that one thing about that person, try and understand where it comes from and why it makes them…them, maybe you won't be looking to change it."

"Are you talking about me?"

"No, no. Not at all Belle. I'm just saying in general. You two love each and I know that. You both know it as well. But you can't be perfect, even to each other. There will always be a flaw, but we can't change it. So I want you to write down what it is you would like to change about the other and maybe we can figure out a way to accept it. And maybe, find a way to actually love it. Can you two do that?"

Belle and Rumple looked at each other, nodding.

"Yeah, I think we can."

"Wonderful." Archie smiled.

* * *

Okay, I am going to leave this chapter here. Let me know what you think. :)


	9. Session 7

Belle wasn't sure what woke her up in the middle of the night. It certainly wasn't Gideon. Since her and Rumple were able to bring him back home safe and return him back to a newborn so he could be raised properly, she wondered if the short years he had to grow up had somehow calmed the often erratic behaviors that was that of a newborn. There were only a few nights were he would wake her and Rumple up in the middle of the night, needing food or changing. Tonight was no different from the others. Their child remained peaceful and quiet. But it didn't stop Belle from wanting to check up on him. She had been lying awake for the last hour and admitted defeat when she realized she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

Belle quietly entered the hallway. It was only a few steps to her son's room but her heart nearly stopped when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. She always made sure to close it shut before she went to bed herself. Meaning someone was in there. She was ready to barge in and defend her son from his attacker but stopped when she peaked in. It was only Rumple.

She froze. For some reason, one she couldn't fathom, Rumple was preforming some sort of magic on their son. She felt cold. She looked closer at their son. Gideon seemed perfectly happy and in peace, meaning Rumple wasn't harming her. She knew he never would, but sometimes, when remembering about the Seer's prophecy concerning Henry, she had to wondered.

When she saw Rumple was finished with whatever it was he was doing Belle quickly made her way back to her room, careful not to make sound. She gently closed the door, leaning back against it. Her heart was beating against her chest. Rumple was hiding magic again and she knew if she asked he wouldn't tell her what he was doing. She wiped the tears from her face. She tried to remember their sessions and what she learned. Then she remembered the list Archie wanted them to write. She hadn't started on it yet, but now she had something to add.

* * *

Archie blinked. Belle was seeming nervous, passing side way glances to Gold every so often. Gold seemed….distance. As if he didn't want to be here. Though the more he looked at the man the more Archie thought he was just tired.

"Do you two have your list?" He asked them. They both smiled and nodded. Belle reached her hand out but Archie shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to read them. I want you to. Out loud."

The couple passed nervous glances at each other.

"Wh..what?" Belle asked at the same time Rumple did as he uncrossed his legs and sat up straighter.

"I want you to read your list out loud. So the other hears. Remember, that's what we are here for. To learn. So….Belle?"

She quickly blinked at Archie.

"Do you want to go first?"

"Um…" She brought her hands back to her lap, her note still clutched in her right hand. "Okay. How…how do you want me to do this?"

Archie shrugged his shoulders. "However you wish. You could read the whole list and than we can pick a topic, or you can pick the one that perhaps bothers you most."

Belle blinked, glancing down at her list. "Um, okay."

Rumple didn't look at her. He was thinking about the list in his pocket. He would have been okay with Archie reading it in silence, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to read it to Belle. He held a breath as she began.

"Well," She glanced at the doctor. "You first wanted us to write about an issue we still had. Um…" Belle played with the edges of the paper her list was written on, keeping her eyes glued to the sheet. She wondered if she should skip it and move on to another part. Archie acted like that would be okay if she wasn't ready. She looked at Rumple who was picking at his fingernails, trying not to pay mind to her. It seemed like he was opening up more and actually talking to her, but she wondered if she brought up what she saw last night, would he lie? Would he simply shrug off whatever he was doing as 'a few tests' as he had after the curse broke. Rumple had eventually told her the truth, a few days later, but if it had concerned Baelfire then and Rumple shrugged it off, would he do the same now as it concerned their child?

"Belle?"

She blinked and looked back at Archie. She tried to smile. "Um, I wasn't really sure what to write about myself."

Rumple bit back a scoff. He knew that would get him in trouble. He wasn't surprised Belle couldn't find anything. He couldn't either. Well….he almost couldn't. There was one thing he wanted to change about himself. Something Belle already had. But he knew she couldn't see too much flaw in herself. She was never vain or proud, but just like with everyone else she always tried to see the good in herself. And he knew that if she did ever see anything that needed to be changed, it was because of him.

Rumple almost spoke up and asked if there was anything about himself she wanted to change (he was certain that list would be long) but Belle had continued speaking.

"I guess if there was something it could be…patience?" She asked as if she wasn't sure.

Archie nodded. "Okay. How so do you think?"

"Well…." She glanced between the two man. "Perhaps there are times I jump to conclusions without knowing everything. I guess I…assume the worst."

"Odd considering you always try and see the best."

Belle glared at Rumple. "You could be patience too."

Rumple didn't bite back the next scoff. "Sweetheart, I am patience. I've waited for decades to find my son. You don't get more patience than that."

"Perhaps, yes, but you have to admit you can get angry pretty quickly."

"I have reason to be angry."

"Well it doesn't mean you have to lash out all the time."

Rumple sighed. "At least I don't hit _you_."

The silence following felt like knifes. Knifes and warmth. Belle had heard many stories back home of men who beat their wives. Some did it because they were drunk, or angry, and some because they just liked it. She knew she was grateful to have a husband who would never want to hurt her. Even in his rage back in the Dark Castle he held back the desire to destroy everything around him until she was safe in the dungeon. He had still roughed her up a bit by shaking her by the arms and almost literally throwing her into the cell the next time, but he never punched her or slapped her or actually caused her pain. And if he did by any sort of accident he always healed it up with his magic.

She never liked to see Rumple take his cane and smash glasses and counters and windows and any trinket that was unfortunate enough to meet its end with his rage, but he never hit her. Surely that meant something.

"Gold, why do you get so angry? What do you think causes these outbursts?" The cricket asked.

"Simple. The curse."

Belle almost laughed. Even still he was blaming his anger on the curse.

"Laugh if you want, dearie." Belle shot a glare his way. "But as hard as if might be to believe, I wasn't always that way."

"What do you mean?" Archie asked.

Rumple sighed. "I never had such an outburst before the curse. In fact, I never got angry."

"Everyone gets angry, Rumple." Belle said. "Even me."

"That doesn't mean anything." He said. "But I never got angry."

"So how did you feel when someone…did something that hurt you? Before the curse."

Rumple glanced away, clearing his throat. "I've always been a coward. I got afraid before I got angry. And even then, I always tried to find a corner to hide in."

Belle watched him as he spoke. She thought about the man he was describing, the man he once was, and the man she knew. It was hard to believe they could be the same person. They were so…opposite. In almost every way.

"I didn't have strength or skill to fight back. And I was too tired to get angry."

"What do you mean?" Archie watched him carefully.

"I had lost my father a young age to both gambling and an island. My wife, whom I believed loved me, left me to raise our child on my own. Though I was good spinning wasn't exactly a wealthy trade. We were lucky enough to get one plate of food for both of us. I was tired from the days work and how crappy my life had turned out to be. If I got angry…it wasn't worth it."

Belle looked down at the floor, absorbing the words of his tale. Archie was about to ask what happened when Gold became the Dark One, but instead he asked, "Would that be a trait you would want to change about yourself? Being afraid?"

"You mean being a coward?" Rumple spatted. He looked away, his silence answering.

"That seems to be a strong word for you. Coward. You use that word instead of saying you're afraid. Belle," Archie looked towards the beauty. "Do you ever see Gold as a coward?"

Belle blinked hard, as did Rumple. A recent moment of truth in the pawn shop both entered their minds. Belle bit her lip. She had called Rumple a coward. And it wasn't the first time.

Rumple looked at her, as if daring her to answer the doctor. She didn't look back. And she didn't answer.

"Have you ever called him a coward?"

Belle bent her head. Her hands rested in her lap, shaking.

While there was something of a bit more importance Archie wanted to talk about, he asked the couple if there was a trait about the other they would like to change. He expected it to be Belle who spoke first but she was surprised just as Archie when Rumple said, "I don't want her to be a hero."

Another deafening silence.

"What?" Belle gasped.

Rumple let go of a breath. "Perhaps I should be more specific. I….I don't like….I don't like how she thinks she can always be a hero."

"What is wrong with wanting to be a hero."

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with wanting to help others and wanting to save them. But there might be something wrong with thinking you can always win just because you believe in it. It doesn't work like that. You can't _always_ be a hero. Sometimes, you have to lose. But you're too stubborn to see that."

"Stubborn?! I'm stubborn? You're one to talk, Rumplestiltskin."

He scoffed. "I may be stubborn but at least I can understand that you don't always get it your way."

"Unless you manipulate everything to make it your way."

Rumple took a deeper breath. "You're not getting it."

"Okay, okay. Belle, Gold? It's okay. Let's just…take a moment." Archie spoke up, quenching the fire to a low shimmering pile of ember.

"You two…definitely have a lot of trust issues among yourselves, but do you remember what I said in the last session? We need to learn more about the trait that we would like to change in the other person rather than actually change it. We need to learn to accept that part we don't like. Belle, it seems you don't like how Rumple can be-"

"A coward?"

Archie grimaced at Gold's interruption. He didn't like using that word, but honestly it was the best example right now. "And Gold, you don't seem to like how…heroic Belle sees herself to be. Now that is two very different sides. Polar opposites. Which makes your relationship a lot more…complicated."

"Rumple can be a hero. I've seen it before. Enough times to know that he can be if he wants to."

"But that's the thing, dearie. I don't want to be a hero."

Belle's eyes widened. "Oh, but you want to go around manipulating, lying, and hurting everyone around you?"

Rumple blinked. "No. Not really." He opened and closed his mouth. "I feel like we're coming back to that whole 'hero-villain thing' again."

"He's right." Archie said. "Belle, I'm not sure we have really…decided, why you think someone _needs_ to be a hero."

"Can I not be myself? You know, Belle, I don't really like dealing with others. I only do so when I need to. Honestly, I would very much like it if they left me alone. But they don't. The Charmings and Regina and the pirate always seems to be barging on my door. Asking for help or seeking revenge. They don't leave me alone. If they did, I probably wouldn't have to be a villain as you so well think of me."

Belle rolled her eyes. "I don't think of you as a villain, Rumple."

"Actually, dearie, you've made it clear that you do."

"Stop calling me that."

"Belle, Gold." Archie sighed. "Okay, it's time to tell you two what you need to hear. What you need to know. Because…I'm not sure you're figuring it out yourselves as I had hoped. Belle," He turned his eyes to her. They won't cold or harsh, but rather strong and steadfast. She blinked as the surprising turnabout of the doctor. "Gold has a very destructive behavior. Which often comes from abusive and dsyfuntional homes. Which is clear he comes from. It's best not to call him what he already believes himself strongly to be. It's best not to add on to the 'coward' image he has."

Belle opened her mouth to speak but the doctor continued.

"Gold, because of this image of a coward that you seem to portray yourself as before anything else, you don't seem to understand how someone can be a hero. You've never had someone in your life be a hero. You were never taught that, were you."

Rumple didn't answer.

"Belle's…need…to be a hero derives from her mother's death. It's okay if she chooses to be as such. However, Belle, it's not best to push the idea onto either Rumple or your son. You need to accept that being a hero is probably something Gold will never be, or even wants to be as he said. And that's okay. Because it seems that often times, his plans do work. Gold is the type of person that thinks about a situation before he acts. He makes a plan. But maybe…" He glanced at them both. "You can make a plan together. Gold, you can't be afraid to talk to Belle. And Belle, you can't get upset because it's not something you like or approve of. Marriage is a partnership. It's not your way or not at all."

"I do believe that was exactly what she said a day or two before she put herself under the sleeping curse. Which certainly was not the best idea."

Belle sighed. "You know why I did that. Hades could have sped up the pregnancy-"

"Yes, I know, I know. But you could have also harmed the baby."

Archie leaned back, wondering if the two had even listened to him. He knew they were very smart people and he had hoped that they could have figured what they needed to do on their own, but Gold was right before. It just seemed that they were only making circles. The two were stuck in a cycle of pain and hurt and Archie needed to help them break it. If he learned one thing among others with these two it was that they both responded to harsh and direct. He looked at them both.

Neither were looking back at him. Belle was staring at Rumple and looked to be on the verge of crying. Gold was looking at anywhere but her.

"What?" Belle whispered. She blinked. "Is that why…"

Archie blinked. He was following this short conversation easy. Gold implied that Belle could have hurt their child due to her, what he had to agree on, reckless behavior. Yes, harsh and direct was the key with these two.

"Why what?" Rumple looked at her, somewhat casually.

"I saw you last night. Preforming magic on Gideon. Why?"

Rumple remained quiet. He wasn't surprised she was asking. He was surprised she was asking now, rather than having barged into their son's room last night and demand answers. It wasn't like he hadn't sensed her last night. Plus she had just barely touched the door enough for it to squeak. She must not have heard it because she was too focused on watching him, but he had. He smiled. Maybe she was finally learning to be patience. She was finally thinking.

He took a breath.

"Rumple." Belle said, trying not to cry. "Did I…"

"No." He quickly answered, looking at her dead in the eyes. He wasn't lying and he wanted her to know that. "You didn't. I've checked."

Belle sat back in a defeated manner. She closed her eyes trying to keep her breath. She hadn't hurt her son…but she could have.

"All I wanted was to protect him."

"By a sleeping curse?"

She looked up at Rumple.

"Belle, I never told you because…well, one. I knew you wouldn't listen. Second, I didn't want to frighten you." Rumple blinked. "There are side effects to going under a sleeping curse. Side effects I'm sure Henry, Snow, David, and even Aurora would tell you."

"What…what were they?"

Rumple shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've checked and you don't have any. My guess is that Pandora's Box helped with that. It's hard to explain. But whatever was lingering I managed to fix with my magic. I've….checked on you too."

"What? When?"

"When you were asleep. Don't worry. It wasn't until after we got Gideon back."

The two fell into a quiet somber. Archie watched them both. It seemed as if Gold actually felt bad about telling her. He wasn't surprised. The man truly did love his wife and it was clear to the doctor that he never wanted to hurt her. Even with bad news. But this was good. Belle needed to hear it. She needed to hear how her reckless behavior endangered both her and their son.

"Belle," She looked at Archie. "Though his methods are questionable, Gold does have years of experience. It would be best to hear what all he has to say. When it comes to magic, it's best for you two to talk together and make a plan. One where you understand everything Belle and one where you don't always have to hurt people, Gold."

The sorcerer scoffed. "Like I said, I don't like bothering with people. But they come to me…so."

Archie nodded. "Alright, well, I think you two have made improvement. I apologize if before my behavior seemed…harsh."

They both laughed.

"Belle, you seem to respond well to harsh and direct. Just now you were willing to listen and be patience at the thought of having put your child in danger because of reckless behavior."

Belle tried to smile but she felt tired. It hurt to hear that, but maybe he was right.

"Now, I want to talk a little about you two as a couple."

They both blinked. Did they really have to?

"To fix a relationship it does help to learn about your mistakes and how you can fix. Learning to work together and such. However, if there is no…connection between you two, than it will be a lot more difficult. You two have a common interest for being here. Gideon. But Gideon didn't start this relationship. If you two want to get back together, you need to decide that…together. But I do not want a decision tomorrow or any time soon. When was the last time you two had a date?"

Belle and Rumple looked at each other.

"It's been awhile."

"We've never really had a time for a date." Belle said.

"And if we do we're always interrupted. _Again_. Mostly because of the Charmings and Regina. I'm not sure those people understand the concept of alone and private."

"Belle, have they come up to you since you told you couldn't hang around them?" Archie asked.

"I never really hung out with them. It was always something to do with magic and they needed my help. I…I don't think I was ever really….friends with them."

"More like a tool." Rumple muttered under his breath. Of course the other two heard. But Belle didn't get upset. She was beginning to agree.

"Right. They just always seemed to need my help. Even now," She perked up a bit. "Snow wanted me to babysit Neal so her and Charming could do something. I asked her why Emma or Henry couldn't. She said Emma was busy with Hook and Henry wasn't old enough."

Rumple scoffed. "Henry is plenty old enough and Miss Swan can help with her own family. She's the one that wanted them."

Belle nodded. "I know. So I told Snow…I couldn't help for awhile."

"But they haven't bothered you since?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good. So maybe now you two can have a date without any interruptions." Archie glanced at Gold. "Gold, you're okay?"

He smirked. "Perhaps not any interruptions but certainly whispers."

Archie saw that the idea bothered Belle as well. Having a date where people would whisper. He made a note to talk to Belle about how she felt in the town.

"Than alone. A nice dinner at the house? Just something for you two."

The couple smiled.

"Perfect! Well, why don't we do that and I will see you two tomorrow? Actually," Archie took a peek at his notes. "How about the day after?"

Belle and Rumple agreed. Though Rumple wondered if the doctor's hesitation had something to do with his homework concerning Zelena. He shook his head. He just wanted to focus on Belle.

* * *

Okay, so I know this was a short chapter. Really short, but I really want the next one to focus entirely on the date, that way I don't have to cut it short in this chapter just so I don't go over my word limit.

Anyways, I've got news for anyone reading my other story, The Epic of Youth. I have plans to rewrite the story. The plot is still the same, I'm just changing how the story flows. I felt it was a little rigid and I've been told that. Re-reading the story I realized a rewrite couldn't hurt. Let me know what you think of that.

Thanks!


	10. Date Night

The next day Belle and Rumple made plans to have Granny watch over Gideon while they prepared for their date. Belle spent a few hours in the library, hoping to clear her head of guilt after realizing that she almost injured her son. Realizing she might have caused incurable damage to Gideon, whether she wanted to save him or not, helped her realize just how irrational she had been. She was always seen as smart. Logic before action, but maybe that wasn't the case. Of course she could argue that Rumple had made more terrible choices than her, and far more in number, but she shook her head. No, it wouldn't do them any good for her to start putting blame on Rumple.

It was easy. She wouldn't lie. Rumple had a history of making bad and selfish decisions. He's spent years manipulating people and lying. It came so easy for him that he could even lie to her without blinking an eye if it helped his cause.

Belle slammed a book on the counter, startling a few of the patrons that were actually using the library for its proper use. She whispered an apology and they turned their attention back to whatever they were doing. Belle sighed and continued on with her work. Tonight her and Rumple would have their date. Hopefully without interruptions. She was thankful for that. It was one of the few things they could agree on. Every time, ever single time, her and Rumple had tried to have a private moment together, something stopped them. Some sort of interruption. It was mostly from the Charmings but it always had to do with magic. That was the real cause, she knew, but she had to wonder if Rumple was right. Her friends, because they still were to her even if they didn't care much about her, had Regina. _And_ Emma who both had magic. Snow had her arrows and David had his sword. Even Hook could fight. All she had was her brains, but that was all they needed her for. That and babysitting. Belle wondered if her information was the only reason the Charmings ever asked for her help. Information they could figure out themselves. She knew she was far better at research, but were they that helpless?

She shook her head. It didn't matter. All she wanted was to help others. Was that a crime? And she never used the wrong methods as Rumple had. She looked at the clock. It was already almost time to leave. No doubt Rumple would have their dinner prepared at home. Once everyone left the library she packed her things and left.

* * *

Belle entered the house to the smell of Italian. It was Rumple's favorite dish to make. She walked into the kitchen to see him fixing the last of the dishes.

"Welcome home." He smiled.

She smiled back. She was surprised to notice her heart jumping at the words. Gods, she had missed that. She had missed his warm smile as he looked at her with loving eyes, but now it wasn't the same. Not exactly. There was so much hurt between them that she wondered if they could ever get back to normal.

"Hi."

"Why don't you go and get ready. I'm almost done here."

She cocked her head, wondering what he meant. It was then she realized that he was dressed in one of his nicer suits. He wasn't wearing his jacket but his shirt was a nice navy blue. A darker color than what she preferred him in, but he still looked handsome. A few days ago she would have cursed herself for noticing how good he looked, but she was learning that all this pain they had been through was probably just as hard for him as it was for her.

"Okay." She said, leaving to her room.

When she entered she saw what he had meant. On the bed laid a beautiful dress. It was quite elegant, a dark green strapless dress. Subtle and beautiful. She tried to fight back the smile that crept on her lips. Had Rumple done all this just for their date, or was he trying to sugar her up? If it was the latter, she wanted to feel angry. How could he think that a dress could make things up?

She shook her head. No, this date was for both of them. A chance to really talk to each other. And she knew if she really wanted him back in her life, she had to try as well. At least for Gideon.

* * *

Shortly after getting dressed Belle came out into the dining room. She laughed. She should have known that Italian and a nice dress wasn't the only thing Rumple was going to pull out of his sleeves. The lights were dim and candles were light, soft music played in the background. It was all the hallmarks of a romantic date. _Perhaps he really does want to fix this_ , she thought.

"Rumple," She sighed. "This is-"

"I hope it's not too much." He said, sitting at one of the end of the table.

She shook her head. "No, it's…beautiful."

"As are you."

Belle fought back a blush and pulled her chair out, taking a seat. She didn't mind if he didn't pull it out for her. She understood that they still needed to take things slow.

"So…how would you like to start this?" He asked.

"You mean eating?"

They both laughed. Belle knew what he meant. She shrugged. "Not really sure. We've never…um-"

"Had much of a date." He replied. She nodded. "Especially not like this. I do hope you don't mind. I took the privilege of unplugging the phones. It was the most I could do without setting up a barrier to block out…interruptions."

She chuckled. "It will be nice to actually have a full date for once."

"Agreed."

They began their dinner, albeit in awkward in silence, but soon they fell into a comfortable silence. Belle talked a little about the library. Apparently the new citizens from the Land of Untold Stories were enjoying more so they the citizens of Storybrooke. Rumple encouraged her that it wasn't her fault the locals didn't like the library. During the curse Regina had made them believe there was something dark and haunting in the library, keeping people away, all because she was hiding Maleficent in the tunnels beneath.

"Well that makes a lot more sense." Belle laughed. "I'm glad to know I wasn't the problem."

"I don't see how you would be."

Belle wasn't sure how to answer, so they fell back into a silence. Soon, they had finished their plates. Belle had even gotten a few second helpings.

"How are you feeling?" Rumple asked.

"Good. It did feel odd having a few week pregnancy and all, but-"

"I do apologize for that."

Belle nodded. She could tell he was sincere and he swore to his breath that he didn't dose her with the magic, even if it was one of his plans, but was still upset about the whole thing. She heard and read so much about these women, those who had a full pregnancy like Mary Margaret, and how beautiful it was to feel their child growing inside them for nine months. How each day they learned something new. She didn't eve get to feel Gideon kick. She hated that. She was robbed of that experience, and to be honest, she had dreamt about it for so long. She always imagined herself having a child. She feared it would be with Gaston at first. While she could never love him, she knew she would their child.

But then she met Rumple, and that dream of having a child, of experiencing all the pain and pleasure that came with it, increased tenfold. When she realized she loved Rumple, that image of a future family always seemed to be there. Then he kicked her out. Then they found each other again and shortly after the curse broke she wondered if she could finally have it all. Rumple as a good man, a child, their child.

But it seemed it was all taken away. Almost all of it. She had her child now. Their child and they had another chance.

"One thing I'm learning through all this," Belle said, "Is that…not everything goes right the first time. I think our first kiss is proof of that."

Rumple chuckled.

"Rumple, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Of course. And I promise…I'll as truthful as I can be."

She smiled. "Do you think…I put too much…expectations on you?"

She held her breath. They talked a little about this in therapy, but Rumple never said for certain. She continued to believe…no, she only wanted to see and believe that it was all Rumple's fault. With all of his lying and manipulation, his need to use dark magic, it was too easy to believe he messed it all up. But now with their therapy, she was beginning to see that maybe…she messed up too. And maybe just as bad.

Rumple took a deep breath. She deserved the truth, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had. Still, she deserved better.

"Yes."

Belle didn't show any sign of that the answer got to her. No gasp, no shuddering of the shoulders, no tears. She just sat their and listened. That's what she was suppose to be doing, right? Listening, and not running away just because she didn't like the answer.

"How…how so?"

"Well…I don't fully understand your…belief..that I can be a hero. Belle, I don't like people."

She laughed. That much was clear.

"And people never really liked me, even before I was the Dark One." He quickly added before she had the chance to interrupt and say it was because of all his lies and tricks.

"I was poor, lame, and branded a coward. Because I chose my son over dying. Even despite my short upbringing by my father, I always tried to do what was right. What I believed was right. But…it never got me anything in return."

"You don't do the right thing for something in return, Rumple."

"Really?" He looked at her. "So, you don't mind that the people of town aren't cheering your name? You don't mind that despite everything you've done for the Charmings and their little band of heroes, they still only look at you as information and a babysitter?"

She glanced down. He was right. She didn't like that all. But being a hero wasn't about praises, right?

"Belle, I love that you want to be a hero. You always saw the best in me and that's what kept me going just a little longer. But I've played this game for a long time."

She looked up.

"And when you've suffered as I have for hundred of years, trying to do the right thing in the end with nothing in the return but kicks to the face and scorns behind your back…you get tired. You get tired of tiring." He paused. "You get tired of living."

Belle's voice hitched. Could it really have been that bad for him.

"I don't get it. When I first met you, you seemed…not happy, certainly, but-"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you learn to put on a mask. All I am, or all that I show, are nothing but tricks. Gleams of light. Performances I've gathered over the years. I only show what I want people to see."

"So you being the beast is just an act?"

He smirked. "When you wear a mask for so many years, you become it. After becoming the Dark One I quickly learned that being a beast got me what I wanted. Power, respect, wealth, a good life where I didn't have to beg and scrape for food, security for my son. Being a beast, being cruel was the only thing in my life that ever got me anything good, anything back in return. While everyone else in my life left me, my papa, my wife, my son…you. Power never did. It was always there."

He cleared his throat. Apparently those therapy sessions were making it easier for him to open up, but he shook the thought of in fear of getting scared and running away, and continued on.

"Without that power, well, you've seen it. I'm just a cripple that's too afraid to fight. I couldn't protect you from Merida."

"But you did in the end. You saved me _and_ Merida. You even defeated your father and saved the whole town."

"And were people cheering my name then?" He quickly turned the question.

She blinked. No, they weren't. In fact, when her and Neal wanted to go to his castle to find a way to bring him back, Snow and David were too quick to dispute the idea.

"Snow and David…they said they understood what we, me and Neal were going through. But…I don't think they did. Emma and Henry were still alive."

She didn't dare mention that when she fell to her knees once the light vanished and so did he, no one helped her up.

"Yes, those two have a tendency to believe that their pain is the worse. That their problems matter the most. A trait they learned from Regina no doubt."

"How did Regina ever become like that?" Belle asked, careful not to ask how she became the Evil Queen, but Rumple caught on to it.

"You mean how she became the Evil Queen?"

Belle looked away, ashamed.

"As I said. I might have helped her, but I _never_ forced anyone. However, when I approached her she already had the hatred and need for vengeful bubbling inside her. I didn't make that, I just…took advantage of it. I know it wasn't right, but…she was the key to getting back to Baelfire. But no good deed goes unpunished."

"What did she hate?"

"Not what, who." Rumple said. "First it was her mother."

"Cora?"

He nodded. "She smothered Regina into a life she never wanted. And then there was Snow, a ten year old who spilled a secret to her mother, thus, ending the life of her first love."

Belle blinked, her mouth wide open. "But, if Snow was just ten-"

"Because of that spilled secret Regina lost the love of her life. That does something to people."

"But when you….I would have-"

"Belle, Regina didn't immediately become the Evil Queen. That actually took time. Even after embracing the darkness she was only known as the queen."

"Clearly there's still a lot don't know about." She sighed.

"The point it, because of her mother, Snow, and the lost of Daniel, her love, Regina believed she owned a monopoly on love and lost. The problem is, everyone believes that."

"Did you?"

Rumple chuckled. "Not to an exaggerated sense as Regina. I just knew how to keep my monopoly to myself and not oppress others with it."

Belle scoffed loudly, not believing the ridiculousness of that idea, but Rumple quickly continued, helping her understand.

"When I hurt others I did it because I was acting the beast. I did it because it was necessary to create the curse, gathering everything I needed. I didn't do it like Regina. She went on killing people at their wedding just because she didn't have one. But I never hurt someone like that because of my own pain. I made careful to keep that to myself."

"What about Hyde and Jekyll? You helped Jekyll create that formula because you wanted to separate your love from me."

"Again, I didn't do that." He sneered, a little more violently than Belle expected. "I only gave him one final ingredient needed. Magic. Jekyll already had the whole formula and potion created. _That_ was all his doing, the works of a madman. However, I also helped in the need because he was like me. A beast inside waiting to get out, someone he wanted separated. I knew exactly how that felt. Of course he claimed it all for science."

Belle sighed. Again she had jumped to conclusions but once Rumple spelled it all out, she actually understood.

"I still don't agree with everything you did-"

"Understandable."

"But…I understand. I…I couldn't have imagined all you've been through. Compared to all that I seemed to have it easy with my life. And I thought an arranged marriage was the worst thing imaginable."

Rumple laughed but she didn't take it personally. She had meant it as a joke.

"You never told me about your life before me. I mean, I know there was Gaston, and your mother died from the Ogre Wars, but nothing else."

Belle cleared her throat, not sure where to begin. "Well, nothing as bad as yours." She smiled.

"Was Maurice always…"

She laughed. "Yes. Well, not always. It got worse when mother died. He wanted me to be primp and proper, like all the other ladies of the court. Mother actually encouraged me to read while father agreed with Gaston. It wasn't right for a lady to read. So whenever mother was around he eased up and allowed me to…be me."

"What's the full story with Gaston?"

"Um, father." She chuckled. "The ogres were on the brink of our country, no big damage yet and no real threat of attack, but father wanted an alliance. Gaston's father was a lord, not a big army, but I guess father thought we were desperate. So he proposed an arranged marriage and tried to get me to believe that mother agreed, but she never would."

"Did she marry for love?" Rumple asked. He always wondered what kind of woman raised Belle. Surely she would have been brave and independent as well, and certainly headstrong; but that woman married for love, with Maurice as the contestant, he would have to lower his expectations of her.

"You know, I don't really know. She never said. But I knew the threat of the ogres and if they attacked us what it could mean. So I agreed. But mostly because I was cornered."

"What do you mean?"

"Father invited Gaston to our home without notifying me, so I was left acting the part of the good girl and going along with everything."

"You poor girl, trapped by that buffoon."

"Gaston or my father?" She eyed him with a hidden smile.

"Does it matter?" Rumple smirked. They both laughed.

"Anyways, on our 'date'," She held up her fingers to emphasize the air quotes, "We came across a trap in the woods. I later learned that he had set it up to make himself look all impressive and such, but he said that there was an ogre in the woods and he and my father had to kill it. I couldn't stop a bunch of men who were bent on a fight."

"But you wouldn't stop trying."

She smiled. "Of course not. I did some research-"

"Of course." They laughed.

"And found a mirror that could show the true nature of a person, or beast. So I went to search for it, but once I came back I learned that Gaston, my father, and their men had already trapped a baby ogre in the woods. Gaston was ready to kill it. He shot the arrow but I held up the mirror to stop it, but the mirror broke. However, in one of the shards that remained I saw Gaston's eyes. They were red, meaning his soul was dark and evil. After all that the ogres were enclosing on our land and father, well, he blamed me."

Belle looked down and Rumple felt an urge to punch the man.

"He thought that if they managed to kill the baby ogre, they could have stopped the war."

"How foolish." He spatted.

"I tried to get to see that perhaps it wasn't my act of kindness towards their youngling that angered them but their need to kill him for no reason…..anyways, I…"

Rumple blinked, putting the pieces together. "You blame yourself for your mother's death."

He wanted to turn off the music because it certainly wasn't helping Belle's mood lightening, but he didn't move. He kept staring at her, her eyes starting to water. He wanted to get up and comfort her but knew that would be the wrong move. She probably wanted space from him.

"Belle, I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either. They were ogres. They couldn't be reason with, whether you or your father tried."

"But you did."

Rumple looked at her oddly. "Excuse me?"

"Rumple, everyone knows how you stopped the first Ogre Wars."

"Yes, dear. Stopped. I didn't reason with them. I used magic to make them go away. Apparently I didn't send them far enough because, well, they came back."

"So you didn't reason with them to end the war?"

"Is that people think? They are certainly more fickle than they appear."

Belle smiled. There was another moment of silence, but after the stories of pain and lost, they both appreciated the quiet. Then Rumple spoke up.

"You blame yourself for your mother's death, so that's why you feel the need to be a hero." He said. It wasn't a question, he was right.

Belle nodded. "I thought that maybe if I could have fought, or done something different, maybe she would still be alive. But every time I've tried to be a hero, it's always failed."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I tried to fight the Yagoui, but ending up needing Mulan to save me."

"You might not have fought it, but you did save it. If you hadn't, Prince Phillip would still be a cursed beast and Aurora would still be asleep. You did better than fight. You used your own brains and smarts to save a man. I find that rather heroic."

Belle smiled at the sweet words before her mind stopped short. "Wait, how do you know that?"

He blinked. "You told me."

"I did? When?"

"After the curse. Before…you left. You told me all about your adventures before Regina capture you."

Belle scoffed. He was right, though they weren't really adventure _s_ so much as that one, but how could she have forgotten that she told him? Was it possible, that with all the heartbreak and pain they put each other through, that she forced herself to forget the better times? Had she really wanted nothing more to do with him to that extensive level?

"I…I had forgotten. I guess…" She stopped. No, she could tell Rumple the truth. It would hurt him too much.

"Belle?"

She looked up. He was looking at her. He was worried. She quickly composed herself together.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's…it's nothing." She tried to smile.

He forced one back. "Well, since dinner is done why don't I put these up."

"I'll help."

"Belle, you don't have to."

"No, it's okay." She smiled. "I want to help."

Rumple was thankful for all his years of 'acting' because surely that was what was keeping him from dropping the plate in his hand at Belle's words.

"Uh, very well."

They put the dishes up and cleared the table. Rumple blew out the candles and turned on the light.

"That was a lovely dinner, Rumple. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought it was better if I cooked. If we plan on keeping the Apprentice's house we shouldn't burn it down." He teased, which earned him playful slap on the arm. He just laughed. "However, I had thought there was something else we could do tonight, if you would like."

She turned to look at him, wondering what he had in mind. Surely it wasn't…

"The ballroom hasn't been used much." He said.

Belle stared at him for a moment or two before a gentle smile crept on her lips. So that was why he had set out such a lovely dress for her. She had thought it was a little much for dinner.

"Rumple-"

"Of course, it's your choice." To be honest, he feared Belle would think it was inappropriate, considering their current situation.

"I would actually love that." She smiled.

* * *

Rumple turned on the music, he turned on the chandelier above, all in the same manner as he did on their honeymoon. The only thing he kept different was their clothes. He didn't want to remind her of a time when things were better. A time before he hurt her and deceived her. He wanted a new beginning for them, one she deserved.

No words were exchanged between them, and as they started their waltz they never took their eyes off the other. The music filled them just as it did the ballroom and soon they got lost in the dance. Belle wasn't sure if it was the light from the crystal chandelier above or some other trick of light, but she saw as Rumple's eyes shined as she watched her, her beauty only enhanced by the glow of their evening.

Belle thought back to all that she had learned about Rumple. His hard life, which she assumed he hadn't even told her all of it yet, his fear and need for power. She thought about her own actions, reckless and irrational. She had nearly sacrificed their child's life and she knew the bitter truth about it. She had wanted to save Gideon, truly, but she also knew that going to Zelena for help, putting herself under a sleeping curse, doing anything that didn't involve Rumple, was to hurt him. To hurt him like he had hurt her. And she realized that in that grief and anger she had blinded herself. She laughed at the irony.

That night at the town line, when she believed she would never see him again, she commented how she could finally see the beast. She could finally see Rumple for what he was, but had she become a beast in return? She never did ask him about the gauntlet. She took that right from him and left him in the cold, crippled and broken. Was that their relationship? That one of them had to be the beast?

Of course she knew that was ridiculous, but she also knew that they _both_ had to work on this. Not just Rumple alone. And it wasn't right of her to put all the blame and expectations on him.

* * *

Rumple twirled Belle around to the soft music, enjoying Belle being in his embrace, even for a moment. He had missed it. Her warmth, her hands, her smile. Gods, he missed everything about her and he wondered why he ever found comfort in the Evil Queen. Of course he knew why. Belle didn't want him. In fact, she had said herself that she didn't care _what_ he did or _who_ he did it with. But he did.

He hated every moment he had being with Regina's better half. He hated her lips, her taste, anything to do with her really. She only made him hate her more when he sped up Belle's pregnancy. He would never have done that. Never! Despite Belle's belief he had only wanted to scare her. Just a little to have her use the shears on their son.

His thoughts were interrupted when Belle placed her head on his shoulders, closing the gap between them. He wasn't sure if she had done that on purpose or if she even knew she did it, but he savored ever second of it. If they couldn't fix this mess they created, he knew he would never be able to be this near her again, so he wasn't going to waste it.

He thought back to his three hundred years alone. Everything he had done, both bad and the few good deeds in between, were all for his son. He never worked so hard for anything before. But now, he had another chance with Belle and Gideon, and damn it if he wasn't going to pull out all the stops.

He didn't deserve Belle, but he needed her. She was his only hope and she had been when Bae died. He just didn't know how to tell her except for foolish mistakes in the name of love.

Belle lifted her head off his shoulder and he realized the music had stopped. How long had they been dancing?

"Um…" Belle blushed. "Thank you. For tonight."

Rumple smiled. "Your welcome. I'm glad you joined me."

Belle looked up, her eyes shining. She knew her next move probably wasn't the best idea, but damn Rumple! He had given her this romantic night, second only to their honeymoon, how else was she suppose to feel?

Belle was loved high heels. It allowed her to be closer to Rumple, so she didn't have to stand on her toes when she brought her lips to his. A small gasp from him told her he wasn't expecting this. He probably thought she didn't want this, but they had already kissed before. Just a few nights ago, right? Or was it a few days? She couldn't remember and she didn't want to. All she focused herself on was the soft feel of Rumple's lips, finally moving against hers. One hand gently wrapped around her lower back while he brought the other to cup the back of her neck, pulling her just gently closer. Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as well.

They deepened the kiss, more so than the first time after they started therapy. A few moments later they had to pull apart for air. Her cheeks were blushed. Rumple kept his eyes closed, wanting to savoring this moment just a little longer.

"Rumple." Belle whispered, lowering her head a tad. She felt a stronger urge to want him. She giggled lightly. No matter how angry she was, he would always drug her with a kiss, making her knees buckle.

"What is it?" He quietly asked, noticing her giggle.

"You. You do all this. You keep on trying over and over, even when I reject you." She looked up. "Why?"

He stared at her, lost for words. His mind flew through ways, words, that could help him be more open with her. But that wasn't him. He was a showman and all he knew how to do was lie. So what was he suppose to say?

"I love you." He whispered. "I always will. Even if you don't love me."

And with that, Belle started crying. She pushed her head into his chest as Rumple wrapped both of his arms around her, hoping to soothe her.

"Rumple," She cried. "How? How can you love me after I've been so….cruel?"

He scoffed. "I've been more cruel. Believe me."

Belle shook her head. "No. You haven't. All this time you only tried to protect me and Gideon. And all I've done was through back in your face. Every since I found that dagger I never could trust you, but that was because I never gave you the chance to talk in the first place. I jumped to conclusions, I didn't listen, I was rash and…and stupid." She sniffed, drying up her tears, hoping to make a little more sense.

"I was cruel. I went to Zelena because I _knew_ it would hurt you. And yet you never did anything like that. So how can you still love me?"

Rumple laughed, causing Belle to look at him shocked. He noted her face and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean that the wrong way, it's just….at the beginning of our relationship, I thought the same exact thing. I could _never_ understand how you could continue to see the good in me. How you continued to believe in me and have hope for me. It baffled me. But still you stayed. And I knew was only throwing that back in your face. Going behind your back, lying and manipulating. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew you would hate me-"

"I…I don't think I ever… _really_ hated you, Rumple." She said. "I was angry. I was furious. But hate?" She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You always said love was a mystery, waiting to be uncovered. Maybe that's what we're doing now. Uncovering all the truths."

Belle smiled. "Throwing my own words at me isn't going to help your case."

He smirked. "I think it might."

They both laughed.

"Maybe you're right." Belle said. "After I…well, after that night at the town line I did a lot of thinking. For so long I wanted love, I wanted that life. Maybe we…started off too quickly?"

Rumple's heart nearly stopped. Was she…?

Belle's eyes widened. "Oh, no! No! That's not what I meant." She laughed. Rumple lowered his shoulders, releasing a breath. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I…I don't want a divorce. I'm just saying….I guess I felt that those twenty-eight years apart meant…." She smiled, cocking her head. "I don't know what they meant. I guess we never really got to know each other to the core."

"That might be my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"After Zelena…Did I rush you?"

"What? No, no. Rumple, do you not remember how fast I said yes."

"You said it three times I believe."

They smiled.

"We've both made mistakes. I know that now. And I know I shouldn't expect you to do all the fixing. I need to work on somethings too."

She looked at Rumple, who didn't respond. She squinted her eyes, giving a tight smile. "What?"

Rumple grinned. "Maybe."

Belle gave him another playful slap. "Rumplestiltskin!"

Belle had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. She had forgotten how funny Rumple could be.

"What did you have in mind?"

Rumple questioned, "Excuse me?"

"What do you think I need to work on?"

"What do you mean?"

"We never went over your list in therapy."

Rumple blinked. She was right, and he was thankful they never did. He was glad he 'got out of it' in a sense, but he guessed this was what he got for not completing his homework. He sighed. "Very well, if you really want to know."

"I do."

"Magic."

"Magic?" Belle asked. That word, that subject, always made her nervous. Especially around Rumple, but she reminded herself she was suppose to be patient and listen. "Okay. What about magic?"

"I've used magic for centuries. I…" He hesitated. He didn't really want to say he knew more about it than her, but it was true. To his shock, Belle was nodding.

"You know more about it than I do. Maybe I could offer you suggestions and you decided? Because clearly putting myself in a sleeping curse while pregnant…wasn't the best idea."

"No, no it wasn't."

A loud chime from the grandfather clock brought the couple out of their trance. While they were talking they had forgotten that they still stood in the middle of the ballroom, holding hands.

Once they noticed they let go of each other and took a step back.

"So…" Rumple started. "What happens now?"

Belle stared. What did they do now? Did they go on about their business or…? "I guess…I guess we should check on Gideon."

Rumple nodded. "Yes. I'm sure Granny isn't expecting to watch over him all night."

Belle smiled. "No, probably not."

* * *

So….tell me what you think! Writing romantic scenes isn't my best skill, I get too blushy. lol I was blushing hard near the end and oh the feels! This is helping me heal so much! I hope I'm doing a great job still. I also think we've reached a big turning point for the better in their relationship. We still have things to talk about however. But now that they are almost done with lessons, it's time for the tests. And that's plural.


End file.
